My Love's Murderer
by SilverNightRain08
Summary: Hirota, Katsuko: Beautiful, intelligent, very shy. Her dream is to work next to L as a detective in his cases but when she gets called to work on the Kira Case, can Katsuko find the truth without it costing her the ones she loves the most? LightxOCxL
1. Chapter 1: An Opinion

Alrighty...my Death Note Fan Fiction I have decided to upload because I have no life at 10:13 at night at the moment. haha. So, this is a KiraxOC Ryuuzaki(L)xOC as I tried to say in the summary but I ran out of characters. :P Also if you bother to review for this PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE help me figure out how the hell I get my 2nd chapters on here. People reading my Vampire Knight fic I am assuming are getting frustrated and I am too. :D Anyway, enough of my yammering...Enjoy the first chapter of My Love's Murderer!!

**Chapter One: An Opinion**

_"I've always considered myself to be a very curious woman; never any trouble, I never skipped school and I attended all my classes as well as getting top grades; not very talkative I didn't have many friends because I was always focused on my studies and too shy to approach anyone; I was just a quiet, laid back person. What I was totally not expecting though, was my normal, high school life to be totally thrown and torn apart by my dreams becoming reality and then nothing but pain following me..._

"Hirota, Katsuko-san, please pay attention, " Katsuko's frustrated professor tapped his ruler against the desk four times and the red-headed girl snapped out of her trance.

Katsu's golden brown eyes turned away from the willow tree outside the window and then focused on her professor, who glared at her with an irritated look. She had been the third time in counting she had spaced out like that in class today and the teacher was at the end of his string with her. Katsu gave him an apologetic look before glancing up at the clock above the door to see only a handful of seconds left of class.

"Now, for weekend's work, please read passages four to twenty and take thorough notes. You will be tested on this next Tuesday," the professor concluded and the bell rang for the weekend.

Katsuko mindlessly slipped her books into her dark yellow bag, slung it over her shoulder then headed out the door and into the bright sunlight. Katsu pulled her scarlet hair back off her neck and let it cascade down her right shoulder in flowing waves before walking further onto campus. She started to make her way home when a voice called out to her.

"Hirota-senpai! Wait up! Hirota-senpai!"

Katsuko turned her head to see a young freshmen push through the thick crowd of seniors and juniors. The girl's sleek brown pigtails hit many students in the face as she struggled to catch up with Katsu.

"Sorry! Excuse me, have something important to ask Hirota Katsuko-senpai! Whoa, sorry, excuse me! Dude, let me through!" the brunette squeaked and then managed to free her little body from the thick wall of upperclassmen.

"Iwasaki, Akasuki-san, hello," Katsuko greeted the freshmen with a smile and the little girl adjusted her pigtails.

"Hey Hirota-san! I was wondering if I could use a few minutes of your time, I know you have to work," Akasuki said and placed her pale hands on her slender hips.

"Of course, what can I help you with Iwasaki-san?" Katsuko asked pleasantly and the lower class men bit her red lower lip.

"Well, for one thing, I was hoping you could help me with some science homework after school on Monday, my grade is going down the drain and I honestly have no idea what I am doing," Akasuki said.

"Yes, I would be glad to help you Iwasaki-kun," Katsu told her and she smiled.

"Another question, what do you think of the whole Kira thing going around? It's pretty crazy right?"

Katsuko's golden brown eyes widened slightly at the sound of Kira's name. She had been thinking about the whole thing a lot recently and to tell the truth, Katsu was sincerely hoping that L would catch him.

"To tell you the truth Iwasaki-san, I am sincerely hoping L catches him," Katsu answered honestly and Akasuki's green eyes widened as if Katsu had said she was Kira.

"What?! Why Hirota-san? He's purging the world of the criminals and getting rid of all the bad people!" the freshmen exclaimed and Katsu shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, maybe for now it's just the big criminals but I think he's going get more power-hungry as time goes on and he will start killing innocent people before they are even tried for crimes. Kira-san may be doing good for now, Iwasaki-san, but think of the future as well," Katsu explained her point of view and Akasuki put a slender, pale finger to her lip.

"I suppose you're right in a way, but Kira-san is a good person," Akasuki said and Katsuko nodded, not agreeing, not disagreeing.

"Well, you have a good weekend Akasuki-san, and I will defiantly help you with science on Monday," Katsuko said and the freshmen smiled.  
"Thanks so much Hirota-senpai, you're the best!" Akasuki said before giving Katsuko a wave then took off down the sidewalk.

Katsuko reached the end of the pathway and then began to turn onto the main sidewalk when a hand reached out and caught her shoulder. Startled, Katsuko whipped her head around and then met chocolate brown eyes with light brown bangs hanging in them.

"Oh! Yagami-san! You startled me!" she said and Light Yagami let go of her.

"I'm sorry to scare you but I overheard your Kira conversation with Iwasaki-san," Light said and Katsu blushed.

"Oh, did you? Well, everyone has an opinion about him, and I am very sorry if I offended you, if you're a fan of his," Katsu said and Light smirked.

"Well, I am a bit offended. Kira has been doing so much good for the society, don't you think? I mean, purging it of all the evil people in it, making a world where only the good and loving people live, isn't that an ideal world to you Hirota-san?" Light said smoothly and Katsu's eyes narrowed slightly.

"But who is Kira to decide who may live and who will die?"

"Kira is making this world a perfect place to be, and he is bringing justice everywhere," Light said and Katsuko stuck her tongue between her teeth, annoyed.

"He's also bringing widespread fear, one wrong move and Kira will get you. All he needs is a photo and your name," she said defiantly and Light's brown eyes darkened but he kept his smirk plastered across his face.

"You're very against Kira aren't you?" he asked and Katsuko nodded stiffly.

"I have high hopes of L catching him, and if he doesn't, I will," Katsu started to walk away when Light kept up to her brisk pace.

"Well, not to shatter them or anything, but L doesn't have the slightest chance of that happening."

"What makes you so sure of that Yagami-kun?"

"For one thing, Kira is always one step ahead of L. if Kira wasn't, then don't you think L would have caught him by now? All of L's agents are being slowly killed off, and it's only a matter of time before Kira gets him as well."

"I am proudly going to point out, Yagami-san, that L's identity is unknown; not even the Japanese police who are working with him know his face, real name or even his real voice. He keeps to himself, never comes out in public and even distorts his voice over the laptop he uses to talk to the police. L's a genius; he has solved every case he has ever gotten, and, never once has anyone outsmarted him," Katsuko placed her hands behind her head and gave a proud smile at the thought of her idol.

"I take it you are a huge fan of L's," Light said and Katsuko's smile widened.

"Yes, I dream of the day I will be able to work alongside of him; L's my idol! I've admired him since I first heard of the cases he's solved. It's because of him I am determined to become a detective myself and use his example as guidelines to what it takes to become a world's greatest detective," Katsuko said and Light's eyes darkened even more, but Katsuko didn't notice.

_A fan of L's; this could be an issue. She's determined to hunt Kira--well me--down and finish him. I know Katsu, she's a lot of things, highly intelligent being one of them. She's already solved three incredibly hard cases and is so well known throughout Japan for her sharp mind and radiant beauty. Katsu's definitely going to be able to become a great detective, there's not doubt in my mind about it, but will she be able to do everything she says she's going to do? She has enough ambition, that's for sure, but is Katsu a threat to me? I admire her greatly, but, what if...?_

_"Yagami-san? Are you alright?" Katsuko's soft voice cut into Light's thoughts and he shook his head._

"Yes, I'm alright, just thinking," he said and Katsuko tilted her head a little.

"Well, I enjoyed talking with you," she said as they reached the corner, "I have to go to work, so I won't be able to walk home with you."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Light said and Katsuko smiled before departing, still oblivious to the dark, angry glare Kira was aiming at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Plots and Actions

**I got my 3 reviews so here's the next chapter!! Next goal is four reviews for this chapter. Another thing, the more reviews I get the more interesting I make the story. :D Thank you so much :cookies-chan 17, michi-nin and Payge 0!! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews!! :D Here's Chapter 2!!(I'm sorry if I make Misa OOC...but I thought it would add more humor if she was really hyper and obsessive over Light, and very bitter towards Katsuko-chan)**

**  
** "Well, this could be an issue, Light," Ryuuku the Shinigami said as he and Light watched Katsuko walk away.

"She's obviously too narrow minded to see what good I am doing, for _her _especially," Kira said bitterly and Ryuuku tilted his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know how she almost got raped or robbed last week?" Kira asked, still casting a black scowl to Katsuko's back.

"Yeah, you were in the movie store or something then didn't some gang come up to her?" Ryuuku looked up at the clear blue sky, remembering the past Friday.

"Well, when that one man tried to hit her in order to knock her out, didn't he have a heart attack then the other two members were hit by a semi-truck," Kira said and his glare darkened even more, "if it hadn't been for me, then she would have been killed or something."

"I'm sure she's grateful for it, but Katsuko just seems like the type of girl that wouldn't wish death in anyone no matter what they do to her," Ryuuku turned his unblinking red eyes back to Katsuko, who disappeared around the corner and out of sight, "hey, do you like her or something? You're talking this harder than usual."

"That's none of your business!" Kira snapped and started to stalk away back to his house.

"Whaat--?! I was just asking...Gods of Death happen to like the gossip too!" Ryuuku said and glided back up behind Light.

"LIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTT!!" Kira's ears perked and his eyes widened.

"Don't look now but here comes Misa," Ryuuku said and Kira's body tensed.

_Uh-oh, _he thought and froze as a girl close to his age ran up behind him and threw her thin arms around his middle.

"Hello!!" she chirped and Kira forced a smile on his face as he turned to look into her brown eyes.

"Hello Amane-san," Light said and the blond smiled from ear to ear at him. Light tried not to cringe.

"How was your day Light Yagami-san?" Misa asked in her usual high pitched voice.

"It was good, how about yours?"

"Up till right now not to good, but now that I get to talk to you it's pretty good," Misa smiled at him, her pigtails flowing around her face, "hey, I was also wondering if you knew anyone that could help me with some algebra homework, I'm not doing so good in it."

Kira paused a moment then Katsuko flashed into his mind.

"Yeah, I do, Katsuko-san could be a big help," he said and Misa's expression turned cold.

"Why her?" she snapped and Kira blinked.

"She is one of the top students in Touou--"

"I hate her!" Misa snapped again and Kira was taken aback.

"Why?" he asked, bewildered.

"She hangs around you a lot," Misa growled and Kira cocked his eyebrow.

"Not really, we don't talk much," he said but Misa just glowered.

"Whatever," she said hardly and turned on her heels then stalked away.

"She didn't take that well," Ryuuku said after Misa was out of earshot and Kira shrugged.

"Oh well, Misa-san's just jealous of Katsuko because both she and Katsu like me," he said and Ryuuku stopped dead in his tracks.

"Overconfident much?! I mean, it's okay to assume that but don't you think you're getting in a little over your head here Light?!" the Shinigami spazzed and Light smirked.

"No, it's just obvious, Katsuko may always avoid me, but whenever I am around her, I can tell by the way she looks at me, she's got feelings for me," he said and raised his head proudly.

"I think you're just being cocky, or just getting your hopes up," Ryuuku said and Light turned to face him.

"What do you know about human behavior Ryuuku?"

The god stopped and thought.

"Well, maybe not much, but really Light, just because you have a crush on Katsuko and she just gives you a look doesn't always necessarily mean that she's in love with you," he pointed out and Kira put his finger to his mouth.

"You're right about me liking her, but I am sure she likes me back."

Ryuuku sighed and then asked, "Then are you going to ask her out on a date or something? It would make sense plus it would concrete if she liked you or not."

"Now that you mention it, I think I might just do that," Kira said and continued walking.

"I need an apple," Ryuuku muttered to himself before following his companion.

** AT THE SAME TIME...**

Ryuuzaki "L" crouched in front of his computer, his black eyes staring at the bright screen. The Kira-Case hadn't been going very well for him and even though he really hated to admit it, L had actually thought about giving up for a while. Shaking his head to get the thought out of his mind, L scrolled through the search list he had finally gotten a hold of and clicked on the fourth link from the bottom. L's eyes filled with a look of satisfaction as he read the article, giving him the information he needed.

"Hirota, Katsuko, also known as "Katsu" has helped solve at least three incredibly mind bending cases in the past two years. Her intelligence level is well beyond her years which ranks her to be one of Japan's brightest women in history. She has a level head, broad mind and takes in every possibility while working on a case. She leaves out no details even when she herself was a suspect. The police found everything she said to be true as well as leading up to more evidence than they ever imagined possible, and catching the convicts three times as fast than if they didn't have Katsu's information. Because of this, Hirota, Katsuko has been called back to work on two more cases since then and attends Touou High in Japan. Her future plans involve getting into To-Oh University where she will study law and detective work.

'My dream though,' she told a reporter in a brief interview six months ago, 'is to be able to become a detective just as brilliant as L himself, and, I really hope one day I will be able to work alongside of him, even if it's just one case. It would be an honor for me because everyone knows L can solve anything. He's my idol!'"  
L smiled, feeling very flattered and then double clicked on the link that lead to her contact information in case someone needed her for a case.

"Well, Hirota-san," L said as he copied down her email and phone number, "thank you for those kind words, and you better brace yourself, because..." he stuck his tongue between his lips," I am about to make your dream become reality."

**That Evening...**

Katsuko slowly walked back to her house, the clean night wind gently brushing back her scarlet hair that draped half way down her back. Stars sparkled in the ebony night sky, and the silver moon was full, illuminating the sidewalk so Katsu could easily see where she was walking. She held her yellow bag in front of her as she walked slowly but gracefully down the peaceful street, humming a soothing lullaby to herself.

Katsu was returning from her babysitting job at the Koga household. Jomei Koga, a young boy of seven or eight, was the son of Cho Ai Koga, a former police officer who was widowed four years ago because of the murder of her husband, Jomei Ichigo Koga. The convict, unfortunately, was never caught, and, up until two months ago, Cho had stopped at nothing to find her husband's murder. Once the case had gotten now where after four years, Cho was forced to give up and take up a job as a psychologist. She was very good at it, as Katsu had informed her numerous times, and it had shorter hours at the office. Due to the fact Katsuko was such a good babysitter and pleasant to have as company, Cho decide to have Katsu over as much as her conscience could stand it. Not to mention, Jomei was very fond of Katsuko, and, like Katsuko, his dream was to become a detective as good as L and to work along side of him as well as Katsu.

Finally reaching the end of the sidewalk, Katsuko turned right then reached her house. She lived right behind Light, and out of the curiosity eating at her, Katsuko turned around to see if Light's bedroom light was still on. It was which meant he was still studying, and Katsuko could see his silhouette get up and walk over to the window. Katsuko quickly turned around and opened her house door then stepped inside.  
"Shut up Bishamon! I told you, this has gone far enough!"

Katsu sighed and clicked the door shut behind her.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" she called and her Dad snapped back at her mother in the next room, neither one of them hearing her.

"You're just acting immature Fajra, you're ignoring the needs of our daughter and how she feels just by starting fights every night!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME ABOUT KATSUKO!"

"You haven't even been home enough to see her Fajra! You barely know her now! She needs a mother and you are totally depriving her of that! She's going to be graduating soon, and you don't even know when the ceremony is!"

Katsuko sighed and then walked up the creaking steps to her room. She had heard enough of her parents fighting, and (as it seemed to her) all the arguments led back to Katsu and her needs. Not that she cared but it would have help a ton if they would stop fighting over her. All it did was make Katsuko feel like it was her fault for their fighting in the first place.

Shutting the door and flicking the bedroom light on, Katsuko tossed her bag on her black desk chair and flopped down on her bed. Her eyes closed as she pictured the graduation ceremony; everyone smiling, eager and proud parents taking snapshots of their children with their friends for possibly the last time for a while, diplomas, caps, gowns, everything. Katsuko and Light would give their speeches as class representatives and accept the letters from To-Oh University saying they had made it in. Then, Katsuko would throw her cap in the air, her red hair flowing around her, smiling from ear to ear and then...

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG Katsuko's phone rang slicing through her dream and snapping her eyes open.

_Who would be calling at this hour? Unless mom and dad didn't hear me come home..._

_  
_Katsuko rolled over and then stood before walking over to her bag and pulling out her red cell phone. She didn't recognize the number, but just in case the person had gotten the wrong number, it would a good idea if she had told them. Flipping it open, Katsuko raised it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hirota, Katsuko?" a soft, monotone voice asked. Katsuko's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Yes, this is her."

"I have recently read about your fabulous accomplishments on the Internet regarding the three very mind twisting cases you have helped with. Let me ask you, has Kira concerned you at all Hirota-san?" the voice asked and Katsuko tensed up.

"Who are you? If this is some prank call it's not funny. What do you want?" she snapped and the other end was silent for a moment.

"Your opinion on Kira is what I am most interested in Hirota-san," he said and Katsuko paused.

"Well, I guess I don't like Kira much, even though he is getting rid of the criminals, but that's what the police are for. He's only causing deep rooted fear in people and one wrong move, he'll kill you. Kira, on my opinion, is not the one to decide who is good and who should be dead," Katsuko explained and the man on the other end of the line gave a small laugh, "what's so funny?"

"It's just I wasn't sure and I am satisfied. Now, another question, are you interested in detective work Hirota-san?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I have a case for you."

There was a brief silence and Katsuko held her breath.

"How would like to work on the Kira case with me? I mean, you did say once I was your idol."

**GUESS WHO?!! HAHA!!! Okay, I need four reviews and then the next chapter comes up. :D Hope you're liking it so far! **


	3. Chapter 3: Interviews and Dates

**Dang, you guys are fast. I got four reviews in like, not even 12 hours. THANK YOU SO MUCH: cookies-chan17, xXanime-lover-1991Xx, 8yume and I was favorited as well. (Yes, I count those) Thank you so much for favoriting and reviewing! I REALLY REALLY appreciate it. :D** **Now do me a favor and enjoy Chapter three!!! xD**

**Chapter Three: Interviews and Dates**

"M-my idol?" Katsuko stammered.

"Yes, this is detective L, and I just read about your impressive accomplishments a few hours ago. You didn't answer my email as fast as I thought you would, so I got a hold of your cell phone number on one of the sites that agents had been using since that first case in case they needed you once again. I must say, Hirota-san, I am rather impressed. But, if you want to work along side of me, I am making it very clear right now there will be many sacrifices that will have to be made on your part. Working with me may sound wild and fun, but in reality, it's a very tough and challenging path. My cases are far from easy and make the cases you have solved in the past seem like child's play," L said and Katsuko hesitated.

_Am I truly ready for this?_ She thought to herself, _I am only in high school, and if I do the Kira case with L, my grades would suffer most likely and possibly even lover my chances of getting into To-Oh. I mean, this is my dream come true, I have longed for the day for L to say he wanted me to work with him. But am I truly ready for this now? Right before graduation and when my grades are most important? Then there's putting my life in danger...am I brave enough? Can I do this...?_

_  
_"Hirota-san, I understand completely if you're not ready. If you don't want to work this case, then that's reasonable. I was only wondering if you'd like to because I have heard that you're brilliant and it would most likely make this case much easier to solve. But if you feel you aren't ready, then I understand," L said after Katsu's long silence.

_Well, at least he understands, but this may be the only chance I ever get so I might as well take it and live my dream...there may never be a next time..._

"No, it would be an honor to me if I worked with you. I'll will help and do what I can and hopefully be able to catch Kira," she said nobly and L smiled to himself.

"Good, I am grateful for that. So I will call tomorrow with instructions alright?" L said and Katsu nodded even though she was on the phone.

"Okay, thank you so much!"

L hung up the phone and Katsu fell back onto her bed, L's number flashing on the screen.

**The Next Day...**

"Mom, I'm going out! I'll see you!" Katsu called and when all she got in reply was a drunken grunt, Katsu rolled her eyes then stepped out of the house into the bright sunlight.

**  
** It was already 10:30 in the morning and L had called an hour before instructing Katsu to meet him at his suite in a nearby hotel. Feeling excited, Katsu had dressed in her favorite black skirt that drifted to her knees and a dressy red tank top. Her usual black heels clicked quietly when she stepped down the cement stairs and onto the sidewalk, her shoulder supporting a pastel tote bag. Katsu held her head high and felt more confident than she had in months.

"Going somewhere important I see, Hirota-san?" Light asked as he walked up behind Katsu. She turned and smiled brightly, practically bursting with excitement.

"Yes! I am going to work on a case with..." Katsu could only sequel and Light understood.

"You're working the Kira Case with L aren't you?" he asked and tried his best to not sound bitter, or a bit scared.

"You betcha! I'm so excited!" she smiled even more, and Katsu felt as if she was floating.

_Oh shit! This is not good, with both Katsuko AND L on my case, I'm so screwed! No, wait, stop thinking that Kira, no, if you can be ahead of L who's the world's greatest; you defiantly can outsmart Katsuko..._

"I wouldn't get your hopes up for outsmarting this girl," Ryuuku whispered and Kira's body tensed up.

"Did you say something Light?" Katsuko asked and turned to face him.

"What? No, I didn't," Kira said and Katsuko's golden brown eyes slowly transferred their focus from his face to right over his shoulder, glaring straight at Ryuuku.

There was a long pause and the red head's pace quickened and her eyes tore away from Ryuuku's red stare and into her bag.

"You know, I was in such a hurry, I forgot to eat breakfast," Katsu said casually and she pushed aside her little notebook and pen before pulling out a bright red apple. Ryuuku's mouth watered and he fought not to lunge forward and snatch it right out of her hand.

"You don't mind if I eat this do you?" she asked Light who was feeling a bit lost.

"No, I don't care," he said as she held the apple right in front of his face. Ryuuku reached for it and Katsuko looked straight ahead before biting into it.

"Oh that was cruel!" Ryuuku hissed and Light waved his hand as a signal to be quiet.

"What was cruel?" Katsuko asked and focused her gaze on Light again.

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"What do you mean nothing?! She was waving an apple in my face and expects me to not take it?! The little bitch!" Ryuuku snarled in Light's ear.

"What did you just call me?" the girl asked quietly but harshly.

"Nothing!!" Light held his hands up and pretended to rub the back of his head but slapped Ryuuku in the mouth instead.

Katsuko studied Light for a moment then continued eating her apple quietly.

"Well, anyway, Katsuko-san, I was wondering something," Light said after an awkward silence.

"What's that Yagami-san?" she asked and turned back to him.

"I was hoping that you would go out on a date with me Katsuko san," Light said and a piece of Katsuko's apple went down her windpipe.

"You--want--me to go--on--a--DATE--with--you?!" Katsuko asked between coughs.

"Yes, I do, I was really hoping you would go out on a date with me. I like you a lot Katsuko-san," Light said, his heart pounding a bit faster for fear of rejection.

"Light--Yagami-san--I--" Katsuko coughed and the apple piece was freed from her throat and she swallowed it, down her esophagus this time, "yes," she continued after she cleared her throat, "I'd love to go out on a date with you. I really like you too Yagami-san."

Light let out a long, silent breath, feeling relived. _Maybe I'll even be able to pry some information from her regarding the case, _he thought to himself.

"So, tomorrow night then? We can see a movie or go to dinner," Light said.

"Sure! A movie would be fun, Yagami-san," Katsuko beamed.

"Light."

"What?"

"Light, just call me Light."

Katsuko blinked then felt as if the world would blow up from her happiness. Giving into the extremely good feelings she had, Katsuko stopped walking and pulled Light into a tight but gentle hug. He raised his eyebrows a little then enfolded his arms around her. Ryuuku looked at them, a wide smile on his face and he gave a soft, satisfied laugh, and Katsuko's eyes snapped open but she didn't let go of Light.

_Light has a Shinigami following him, but how? Does he know this? If he doesn't how can he not know? Should I say something...? __  
_Katsuko stared at Ryuuku, totally confused, and then decided not to mention anything.Ryuuku stared back at her, not fully understanding what was going on and he too decided not to say anything to Light. Finally, after a few minutes of holding her, Light let go of Katsuko and she stepped back, her face a faint shade of red.

"Well, I have to get going, but I'll see you later," she said and Light nodded his head.

"Yes, should we take the train tomorrow around seven or so?" he asked and it was Katsuko's turn to nod.

"That would be good, I really look forward to it!" the red head beamed, and as she gave him a wave then walked away. The icy stare Kira had given her the previous day was replaced by a look of accomplishment and infatuation.

** At The Hotel...**

"Hmm, let's see, L said to go to the very top floor and his suite should be the second door on the left," Katsuko murmured to herself as she studied the scrap paper in her hand, "I wonder, who exactly are you L?"

Folding the paper in her hand, Katsuko imagined a tall man, full of mystery, having the clean cut, neat look to him. She walked up to the front desk, asked for the room number and the attendant waved her arm towards the elevator.

_Hopefully he's not some stuck up prick that always acts like he's better than everyone else. L is a brilliant man, but has that gone to his head? I should have given him my own interview to see what he's like; _Katsuko thought and stepped into the elevator before hitting the last floor number. _Is he going to be respectful to others or just blow me off? I really wish I had greater depth of knowledge before taking this. Once in there's no way out. I sure picked a convenient time to start stressing. _

The elevator passed the fourth floor and Katsuko paced around the confined area, her mind swimming. She had never been this nervous in her life, and meeting L was the only thing that she had been looking forward to in her life, but now all Katsuko wanted was to burst out of the elevator and run back to Light_. _

_ No, he would think you're an idiot! Light's so proud of you, he even asked you out on a date, no, you are not going to ruin your own life by running!_

The third to last floor, second to last, only seconds left...DING! The elevator stopped and the doors opened for her. Katsuko could barely move her legs but her brain managed to send the message of how to walk to her legs and she stepped out into the elegant hallway. Hesitantly, Katsuko guided herself over to the second door and knocked quietly three times.

"Watari, can you get that please?" the same voice that was on the phone asked softly, and the door creaked open.

Katsuko felt her throat tighten as a tall, elderly man peered at her over rectangular spectacles, his white mustache twitched as he smiled softly and kindly at her.

"You must be Hirota, Katsuko-san," he said pleasantly, and Katsuko nodded, her words gone, "come in, come in," he added and stepped aside to let Katsu step into the darkened apartment.

"Th-thank you," she stammered and cleared her throat inaudibly as the man offered to take her bag.

"Ryuuzaki, Hirota-san has arrived," the man said and a younger looking figure stood up, his back to Katsuko.

"R-Ryuukzaki?" Katsuko asked, bewildered. _Damn it, if this is a joke I will get Kira to kill them both off!_

"That is my name that everyone that is working with me refers to me as," the shadow said and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I see," Katsuko said. _Must be for a security reason._

"So, you're Katsuko I am told," he continued and Katsuko nodded her head.

"Yes, and you are L I am presuming?" she asked.

"You're right," L said, his back still to her, and all Katsuko could make out in the darkness was the glare of a white, long-sleeved shirt, jeans and messy black hair.

Katsuko managed to muster enough courage to take a small step closer to her idol, curious to see what his face looked like.

"Thank you Watari," L said, and the elderly man bowed a soft smile still on his face then he left the two detectives alone.

Katsuko took in a long, silent breath and a few more steps before she was standing right next to L, who kept his blank gaze outside. Katsuko wasn't sure what to do or say, so she looked outside as well. L turned his black eyes to her, not saying a word and studied her soft features, scarlet hair that fell half way down her back and ivory skin. The golden brown eyes were soft and kind, full of wonder and awe, and her body had a strong but gentle build to it.

Katsuko sensed his look and met his black eyes, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't say a word. L's pale hand reached out of his pocket and turned on the light so he could see his companion better, his eyes not moving from her. The light flooded the room and Katsuko blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light and she was able to see L much better.

He seemed an inch shorter than she was because of how he was hunched over, his ebony eyes still studying her scarlet hair, and it looked as if he hadn't slept in days because of the black circles under his eyes. L's hair was as black as his eyes, giving him a haunting look, and Katsuko licked her bottom lip, searching for something to say.

"Your hair is very red," L said after a minute and Katsuko blinked.

"Uh--thanks?" she said and L's eyes flickered as if laughing.

"Would you like any cake or tea?" he asked and shuffled over a comfortable looking arm chair.

"Uhm, okay," was Katsuko's reply, and L offered her a seat on the couch where a coffee table sat, two pieces of cake and two cups of tea waiting for the two of them.

_This is a bit awkward..._she thought and sat down on the couch, _tea and cake from the world's greatest detective, not something I get every day._

"So, Hirota-san, I was hoping to just make this meeting a more of an interview day, you know, just to get to know each other," L said as he added three to four sugar cubes to his tea.

"That's fine, I would be able to feel more comfortable," she said without thinking, then her eyes widened.

L half smiled at that, finding it humorous Katsuko thought she had said the wrong thing.

"Well, let me make it clear that there's no reason to feel uncomfortable around me. You'll relax after a while, I hope so at least," L said and Katsuko nodded.

"It takes me awhile to be able to trust people," she told him and L cocked an eyebrow, his black eyes not moving from hers.

"Why is that?"

"Ah--it's just that--well--I'm just a shy person. I have trust issues I guess."

L's eyes questioned her wanting to know more.

"Did something ever happen to you?" he asked and Katsuko placed her hands on her knees.

"No, not exactly, but I have had a lot of people I considered friends to back stab me I guess. I don't have any friends, well not really, there are a few people I talk to but I'm not sure if they consider me a 'friend'."

"Why is that?" L asked again and Katsuko bit her lip.

"It's just that--there's this freshmen, Akasuki Iwasaki, she hangs around me a lot, I help her with homework when she needs it and she'll occasionally invite me to hang out, but other than her, I don't mingle much," Katsuko said and L swallowed some more of his tea.

"Anyone else? You can open up to me, we are going to be working together for a while and I want you to be comfortable around me," he said and Katsuko thought of Light.

"Yeah, there is someone else," she said, her eyes softening quite a bit and a soft smile spreading across her face, "Light Yagami."

L perked up at the name, his eyes full of interest, encouraging Katsuko to continue.

"I see, tell me about him. His father is working on this case as well, and I am very interested about this boy," L said and Katsuko smiled.

"Where do I begin?! Light Yagami, he's brilliant! He's another one of Japan's brightest pupils, and next to you, he's the person I admire the most. In fact, the only reason Light isn't my idol is because I found out about you first...but anyway, Light is amazing! He can do anything; the tennis champion in second and third year of junior high, top grades, and he's so handsome!" Katsuko's golden brown eyes got a dreamy look in them, which L found rather amusing.

"Do you like this boy?" L asked and Katsuko snapped out of her trance, her face going as red as her hair.

"Uhm...maybe..." she stammered and L smirked.

"Okay, I won't push that any farther but Light's father is working on this case as well. It would be most interesting if we were all able to get Light on this case as well. Due to the information you have just given to me, I think I might just do that," L said and slurped down some more tea.  
Katsuko took a forkful of cake and thought about what it would be like if Light were to work the case with her and L. Kira wouldn't stand a chance for one thing, with her brain power combined with L and Light, it would be impossible for Kira to continue for much longer. Another thing, she thought with second forkful of cake, she might just be able to get Light to like her as much as she liked him. A satisfied smile spread across Katsuko's face at that thought and she continued to eat the cake in front of her, which was rather tasty.

"Hirota-san," L said after a moment of silence and Katsuko turned her head towards him.

"Yes?"  
"Are you willing to come back tomorrow morning to get the investigation going again?"

Katsuko paused; thinking of her date, hoping this wouldn't run into it.

_But I have made a commitment to L and I have to help him. He even said tons of sacrifices would have to be made, and I have a feeling giving up dates will have to be one of them. _

"Yes, I can come back," Katsuko said and L nodded his head slightly in approval.

"Thank you," he said and Katsuko placed her empty plate back down on the coffee table.

"No problem, I am doing my job," she said pleasantly, and bowed respectfully towards L, who also stood.

"I shall see you tomorrow then," he told her, the phantom of a smile on his pale face.

Katsuko smiled and then left the apartment, feeling happier than she ever had been in her life.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams vs Reality

**Okay, got lots of favorites/reviews and I am happy. By the way it will be a while before I upload anything else. Going on vacation then I have to actually finish chapter 5. It'll be a bit but I am doing my best!! I promise to give you a totally kick butt story. :D Thanks so much: cookies-chan17 (AGAIN!! =D ) Fanfiction Fanatiction, DarkMarionette182,Spottedstar106 and PhoarTeenyEmos thank you so much for the kind words and favoriting me!! It means so much!! :D here's chapter four!! **

** Chapter Four: Dreams vs. Reality**

Katsuko awoke curled up into a ball on top of her ocean blue blanket that draped over her bed. Stretching out her arms, Katsuko glanced at her phone, which still blinked L's number. Her eyes widened and she swiveled her head over the digital clock sitting on her bed side table, 7:30 am.

_ NO!_ _Was that all seriously a DREAM?! No way, it was way too real...the interview, L's looks, Light asking me out...please...don't let all that be a dream!_

Katsuko flopped back on her bed, her hands over her face, and she moaned. This sucks, she thought bitterly, and decided to change into her street clothes then go down for breakfast. Normally, she would have just went back to sleep, but due to the fact she felt too upset to sleep, she dressed herself and headed downstairs.

As she started down the stairway, Katsuko could hear the mummer of the T.V. in the living room, which was odd because her parents always slept in on the weekends. Ignoring that, Katsuko skidded around the corner and into the kitchen where she noticed a note from her mother scribbled across a purple sticky note.

_ Had to run errands today, won't be home till supper time. Dad's at work, won't be home till after supper. Have fun at your second day as a detective! Love you! ~Mom_

Katsuko's eyes widened twice their size as she read the note over and over again.

_ There's someone else in the house!_ She thought frantically and started to panic.

There was a deep sigh in the next room and Katsuko grabbed a lingering fork on the counter. Her breath shaking, Katsuko tip toed over to the wall that was beside the couch and paused. There was another deep sigh and Katsuko gripped the fork and shut her eyes.

_ Should I just go over to Light's and call the police...? Wait, I am the police! Or a detective at least...Just do whatever comes to mind, throw the fork at the first thing you see and pray you don't kill anyone. _

Katsuko's eyes snapped open before she lunged into the room and threw the fork at a crouching figure on the couch. She shrieked as it pierced something white and red liquid oozed out of the wound and the black eyes widened under the messy, ebony hair.

"You just killed my breakfast, what gives?" L asked, not taking his eyes off of the annihilated cake.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?! HOW IN THE NAME OF GOD DID YOU GET IN?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND MY ADDRESS?! ARE YOU GOING TO STALK ME OR SOMETHING?! SERIOUSLY THIS ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL!"_ Katsuko screamed and L pulled the silver fork from his precious cake.

"For one thing," he said in his usual monotone after giving the fork a small lick, "I found your address on the same site as the cell phone number and email. Another thing is I was coming to get you because I had to work today alone with just you. How I got in was easy, your mother just asked me to make sure you were alright because she had called up to you four times with no reply. You're very hard to wake up, I have also noticed. I practically karate chopped you in half trying to get you to at least groan. I gave up after a minute or so though."

L turned his black orbs to her and Katsuko blinked several times.

_ So, yesterday wasn't a dream,_ she thought, then her face lit up, _I STILL HAVE MY DATE WITH LIGHT!_

"Anyway," L continued, not liking the dreamy look on his companion's face, "about the Kira case. Earlier on, I had placed hidden cameras in the Yagami household. I have been growing suspicious of Light for some reason and I thought it would be foolish to ignore it."

Katsuko glared at him, but L's face remained expressionless.

"Why are you suspecting Light?" she snapped and L just stared at her with unblinking eyes.

"It was just a feeling I had and I decided to investigate," he replied and pulled his knees closer to his chest, "you know, you don't have to be so uptight. I'm going to murder you," L added when Katsuko made no movement to sit down.

"Right," she said softly and cautiously walked over to the couch before sitting down next to her boss.

She studied the deflated strawberry cake in front of her and shivered slightly as it reminded her of a bloody wound. The white frosting splattered with the scarlet filling and luckily, her aim sucked because for a moment Katsuko worried she had nailed L in the chest with the fork.

"So far, there's been nothing because everyone's sleeping," L's soft voice cut into her thoughts and Katsuko whipped her head around, making her fiery red hair caress L's face gently.

His body seemed to tense up as the faint scents of raspberry conditioner and rose perfume filled his nose. L's black eyes seemed timid for a minute and his pale hands gripped his jean cuffs before he recollected himself. Swallowing hard, L tried to find his sentence but gave the T.V. his attention once more when he couldn't. Katsuko eyed him, wondering what his strange look was for, then crossed her ankles in front of her.

L relaxed after a minute and then was able to fully focus on the task at hand. Katsuko continued to study him, as if he were about to explain his sudden behavior but when he didn't, Katsuko let it go and watched the T.V. in front of her. So far, all she could see was Light sleeping and she thought about their date taking place that same evening.

"Hey Katsuko-san," L asked after a few seconds of watching the T.V. and she turned her head again, "are you planning to go anywhere with Light-kun any time soon?"

_Where's the irony in this situation? _Katsuko thought sourly and nodded her head.

"Yes, we have a date tonight," she told him and L's black eyes lit up.

"Are you two officially dating?!" he whispered as if it was a forbidden secret.

"Well, no we're not boyfriend and girlfriend--"

"Yet..." L teased, and Katsuko's face went scarlet.

"You're not funny," she said between her teeth and L chuckled.

"Anyway, the reason for my asking is because I was thinking maybe if you were able to get close--or closer--to him, then maybe he'd admit something."

"Like if was Kira?" Katsuko asked hardly and L shrugged.

"Exactly," he said and turned his haunting eyes to her once more.

"Why are you so determined to frame Light?" Katsuko asked calmly and folded her hands on her lap, "I mean, Light is an amazing person. He's not only intelligent and good looking but he knows how to treat people. Light treats everyone with respect, and he's always nice to everybody. If you got to know him, I'm almost positive your suspicion of him would disappear," she said and L put his finger to his lower lip.

"Perhaps you're right, I'll keep what you say about Light vivid in my memory but, unfortunately for you, it won't stop me from investigating," he stated and Katsuko sighed.

"Alright, as long as I can help with anything and as long as I am working under you, then I can't argue with you," she said and L's eyes went slightly wider.

"I thought you wanted to work next to me," he said and Katsuko cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah--"

"You're my partner. You have as much authority on this case as I do. You know Katsuko-san, you put yourself down a lot," L placed his hand on top of Katsu's head and smiled at her, "don't do that. It hacks me off whenever someone does that to themselves. All it shows about that person is that they are insecure and pretty desperate for attention. Find the good qualities in yourself Katsuko, everyone else can, but why can't you?"  
Katsuko's eyes glistened as she gazed at the soft smile spread across L's pale face. She didn't cry, but she felt like pouncing on top of him and hugging L until he couldn't breath. Slowly raising her hand to his, Katsuko lightly touched the cool, slender fingers laying on her scarlet hair and placed her fingertips between L's.

_This is a bit strange, I just met him face-to-face yesterday. It's like, he likes me or something or I seem to like him...then again, L has always been my idol so, my feelings for him shouldn't be a shock, but what about him? Is this his usual character or is he just trying to show that he's going to be a good friend? _Katsuko wondered.

There was a soft groan and both L and Katsuko jumped. Light stirred on the T.V. and opened his eyes, oblivious to the fact there were hidden cameras all over the place. Katsuko panted slightly, and L had returned his hand to his jean cuffs, his ashen face going slightly titian. "It's unbelievable how two detectives like us can get so jumpy," Katusko said through a giggle.

"This is when I say expect the unexpected," L murmured and Katusko smiled.

**That Evening... **

The door bell rang at ten minutes till seven and Katsuko dashed out of her bedroom, slamming her door behind her. She practically jumped the stair case and Katsuko's father casually walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Hello Light," he said and Katsuko pulled the back of her shoe strap over the back of her heel.

"Good evening Mr. Hirota, is Katsuko-san ready?" Light asked and Katsuko straightened her jean skirt then adjusted her white t-shirt over her yellow cami.

"Yes, she's right here," Mr. Hirota stepped aside and let his daughter duck under his muscular arm.

"Thanks Dad," Katsuko said with a smile and stepped out beside Light.

"Have fun, but be careful and don't stay out past your curfew and if you are text or call--"

"Dad, you sound like Mom!" Katsuko laughed and Mr. Hirota pursed his lips.

"Right--" he muttered embarrassed and Light turned to his date.

"Ready to go?" he asked and the red head nodded.

"Yep!"

"WAIT! Katsu--hang on!" Mrs. Hirota dashed to the door as Katsuko turned and there was a blinding flash of light.

"Okay, now we're good," Mrs. Katsuko said in a satisfied tone and Katsuko felt as if her sight was gone plus feeling dazed for a split second. "Was that necessary?" she asked and Light laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just excited for your date with Light, you two are perfect together!" Mrs. Hirota exclaimed and every drop of blood Katsuko had rushed to her face.

"Thanks Mom," she grumbled and Light laughed again.

"Well, have fun!" Mrs. Hirota said and Katsuko's father waved too.

"Bye!" Katsuko smiled at both her parents again and they shut the front door noiselessly.

Light turned to Katsuko and held out his hand to escort her down the driveway and to the train station. She took it gladly and together they walked down the darkening sidewalk.

"So how have your first few days of being a detective been?" Light asked and Katsuko's face glowed.

"They've been great! L's so different than what I expected, he's so mysterious," she said and her mind wandered to earlier that same morning when L had placed his hand lovingly on her head and smiled so tenderly. 

_It's like he's already in love with me...no...that's crazy...he's just being a good friend, and he wants to show me he'll be here for me not only as a detective but as a friend too._

"Can you tell me about him a little?" Light asked, and Katsuko thought for a minute. 

_I better watch what I say around Light since L's suspecting him. _

"L's a nice person, he's friendly and seems like a loyal person. I enjoy being with him even though it's only been two days," Katsuko said and Light sighed.

_I should've known she wouldn't give me specific details. I need to get them from her but I can't make it obvious,_ Kira thought and the couple turned around the corner to the busy street and headed to the station.

"How's you weekend been so far?" Katsuko asked hoping to change the subject and Light tilted his head a little.

"It's been alright, just studying and stuff like that."

"You're always studying!" Katsuko teased and Light smiled at her.

"Entrance exams are soon so I gotta prepare," he said and placed his arm around her waist as they walked.

Katsuko put her own arm around Lights middle and couldn't help resting her head on his shoulder. Light smiled to himself and Ryuk gave a small laugh at Light's accomplishment.

_ Haha, she's mine, _Light thought and kept Katsuko close to him.

They reached the station and climbed on board to go downtown. Light tucked the ticket stubs in his pocket and found an empty space for him and Katsuko to sit. This wasn't hard, the carriage was practically empty except for three people other than the two teens, and it only took two stops for the other passengers to exit. Once they were alone, Light wrapped his arms around Katsuko's waist and she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling at peace.

_It's like a dream, being here with him. We've only been alone together for about ten minutes and already, I am dreading the moment we have to leave each other, _Katsuko thought and the soothing scent of Light's cologne filled her nose as she rested her head on his strong shoulder.

_ I like him so much, _she thought and closed her eyes_, it's like nothing could tear him away from me. _

The train stopped after another five minutes and Light slowly removed his arms from around Katsuko. She stood as well as Light and they stepped off the train to the platform then started in the direction of the movie theater. Light took her hand and Katsuko felt her face grow hot, but folded her fingers between his. After another minute of walking, the theater came into view and Light lead Katsuko up to the ticket line to buy their movie tickets.

_ What in the world do I do? I'm so nervous now! _Katsuko thought as Light turned to her to hand her the ticket.

"Thanks," she blurted out and followed him inside.

_I can't believe I am spazzing out again! As if L wasn't bad enough, dear God, I think the interview was less nerve wracking than this! I'm going to have a melt down..._

"Katsuko-san? Are you alright?" Light asked and Katsu looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah, just a little nervous, I mean--I'll buy the popcorn!!" Katsuko said in an unnaturally high pitched voice.

"Alright, but there's no reason to be nervous, it's just me," Light smiled at her and took her shaking hand in his, "wow, you are pretty nervous."

_ Way to go you idiot. You're making yourself look stupid! Pull yourself together and get some guts girl!_ Katsuko scolded her self and pulled her wallet out to pay for their snacks. The lady handed Katsu the popcorn and then she walked with Light to the theater.

"I'm okay," she said in a squeaky voice once she took notice of Light studying her and Katsuko's face went scarlet.

Light couldn't help laughing a little and put his arm around Katsuko's shoulders.

"It's alright, this is your first date right?"

"WHAAAAA--?!" Katsuko spazzed out again, her eyes twice their usual size.

"You mean to tell me this girl has never been on a date?! What does she do on weekends?! STUDY?!" Ryuk hissed in Light's ear.

"Well--no, this isn't my first, I've been on dates before, but they weren't as serious as this. The guy I went on dates with in the past, he was really just a friend. He moved away though about a year ago, and you know I don't date much to begin with. I've--well--I have this habit of chasing after the same guy for a while, and the guy I like now I've been infatuated with since the freshmen year," Katsuko admitted and Light tilted his head.

"Who was the guy you've been infatuated with?" he asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Eh--heh heh--" Katsuko gave an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of her neck.

_ Thought so. She has liked me for a while. That's good, that's very good. _

"I've liked you for a while too, Katsuko-san," Light said and she looked up at him.

"Really?" was all she could say, and she it her tongue for doing something so childish.

"Yes, I've liked you since sophomore year actually, but I wasn't positive if you liked me back until recently. I'm glad I get to go out with you now," Light said and the only thing holding Katsuko back from kissing him was the extremely buttery popcorn in her hands.

"I'm happy I can go out with you too, Light-kun," she said and Light leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"We better go in or we'll miss the movie," he said quietly and Katsuko touched the place where he had kissed her.

"Okay," Katsu breathed and followed him into the theater.

**After the Movie...**

_ It's like a dream, being here with Light. I swear I am dreaming, but then again, I know I'm not._ Katsuko thought as she walked back home hand-in-hand with Light.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" he asked her and Katsuko nodded.

"Yes, it was, I had a great time! Thank you so much for everything tonight," she said and Light, for a fourth time that night, put his arm around her.

Katsuko smiled to herself and replied by resting her head on his shoulder. They turned onto their street and the faint glowing of the living room light in Katsuko's house made shadows dance on Katsuko's her front porch. Light walked her up the pathway and to the stairs, then took her hand.

"I had fun tonight too," he told her softly and focused his chocolate brown eyes on Katsuko, "and don't worry about being a bit of a spaz, it's pretty cute actually," he added and positioned his hands on her hips.

Katsuko didn't say anything and laid her warm hands on Light's shoulders. He leaned forward a little, looking first at her lips then her eyes, and Katsuko closed hers while mirroring Light's actions. She ran her hand through his light brown hair and before she knew it, Light was kissing her.

_Oh this is awesome. I like this, I like this a lot. Damn is he a good kisser! _Katsu's mind raced and she felt as if fireworks were going off.

Light's lips were gentle and loving on hers, and she felt as if she were floating. Katsuko continued guiding her hand through Light's silky brown hair, tasting the light sparks on his tongue, his lips like satin, and mint breath brushing her face in a dove-like way. Her body lost all feeling; going pleasantly numb, and before she wanted him to, Light calmly pulled away, the enchanting scent of his mint breath lingering for a few seconds.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he told her in a warmhearted voice and Katsuko nodded.

"Yes, good night, and thank you, so much," she said and Light smiled before walking casually down the steps and to his own yard, where he disappeared into the shadows.

Katsuko smiled and let herself in the house, sighing passionately once the door was closed behind her.

"First kiss, Hirota-san?" a monotonic voice asked and Katsuko jumped a mile, happy feelings gone.

"WHAT THE--?! L!! Good grief, what are you doing? I thought you left hours ago!" Katsuko gasped and her hand flew to her heart to make sure it was still beating.

"I had to talk to you," L said and stood up off the arm chair from his usual crouching position.

"We spent all morning and afternoon talking," Katsu joked and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder when he stood in front of her.

"Eh-yeah I know. But this was important," he said and Katsuko sat down on the couch, feeling tiered but ready to listen to what L had to say.

"Alright, what's up?" she asked and L crouched back down on the arm chair opposite of her.

"I need you to do some serious inside work on Light. I think I'm right about him being Kira."

Katsuko gaped.


	5. Chapter 5: Shattered Crimson Glass

**Yay! More Reviews and Favorites!! Thanks so much: redwood-ribbons, bleeding crimson, Locclair, and, of course, cookies-chan17!! Thanks so much (all of you) for the kind words and favorites!! :D And I want to say thanks to everyone else who has Reviewed in the past. :D (List in previous chapters) Alrighty, enough of my yammering, enjoy chapter 5!!**

**Chapter Five:Shattered **** Crimson ****Glass**

"What?! Seriously L, why? You haven't even met him in person! How in the world are you so positive all of the sudden?" Katsuko inquired, and L rubbed his bare feet together thoughtfully.

"I'm not quite sure, which is why I would like it if you did kept a close eye on him while I investigate with the cameras and files more," he explained and Katsuko tilted her head.

"Alright then," she said, not feeling as if L had explained it very well, but she decided to go along with it.

"I just want you to keep a close eye on Light, that's all. Only if he seems suspicious do I want you to report anything. Other than that, your relationship with him is none of my business," L stretched his arm out and placed it behind his head.

"Does this mean I can't tell you what an amazing kisser Light is?" Katsuko asked and L's black eyes twitched.

"Please save the details for Akasuki-san, I'd much rather have a vague description," he told her and Katsuko pretended to pout.

"Fine," she sighed and L stood up.

"So, your first kiss with Light, so cute," he said and looked off to the side.

"First kiss ever actually," Katsuko crossed her arms and L blinked.

"That's shocking actually," he imparted and Katsu peered at him.

"Why? When I told you I didn't date much, I wasn't lying," she said and L half expected her to be giving him a look that shot daggers but instead she was smiling.

L smiled back and then turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said and Katsuko stood up.

"Yep! Do you need a ride back to the hotel? It's getting dark," she said and L shook his head.

"No, I'll call Watari. Thanks though," L rendered and gave Katsuko a small wave before walking out the door.

**The Next Day...**

"So how was working with L today?" Light interrogated as he and Katsuko walked down to the road from the library.

"It was pretty good, L's as brilliant as I imagined him and I admire him a lot," Katsuko smiled and rested her hands behind her head.

_Damn it, L better not be--ah, why am I getting jealous? Katsuko said she's liked me since first year in high school, I have nothing to worry about in that area. What I am worried about is if she'll figure out that I am Kira, then, what if she--? Would she side with me because she likes me? No, probably not, Katsuko wouldn't change her mind that fast would she? _

Light stopped walking and Katsuko took a few steps before noticing Light had stopped.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked and strode back over to him, "Light?"

He didn't answer her and kept his eyes on the cement. Katsuko lightly touched his face and ran her fingers through his hair before Light locked his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"Ah--? Light, what's--?"

"Just for a minute," he mumbled and Katsuko's body relaxed.

"Light, what's wrong?" Katsuko asked gently and Light rested his forehead on her shoulder when she hugged him back.

_I can't tell her, I can't. Katsuko, when I said that I liked you last night, it was a huge understatement. The truth is I'm in love with you. Freshmen year was just infatuation, sophomore year, I thought my feelings were a cross between infatuation and love. Everything about you grabbed my attention; your fiery red hair, innocent, golden brown eyes, your sharp mind, and the way you'd make those occasional efforts to talk to me despite how shy you are. You're an angel to me Katsuko, you're just so innocent and loving, and you give everyone a feeling of importance. _

_  
Why am I so jealous of L anyway? You've only known him for a few days, and you even said that you've like me since freshmen year..._

_  
_"Light," Katsuko breathed and he gripped hertighter_, _"please talk to me."

"It's nothing," Light said and let go of her.

Katsuko tilted her head to some extent and her sparkling eyes studied Light. They stood there a minute then Light took Katsuko's hand in his and they continued walking.

_Is he always this mysterious? _Katsuko wondered and bit her lower lip, _hopefully, L can explain the mysteries of boy behavior too...Light has always had me guessing. I've never been able to fully comprehend his way of thinking. _

_  
_Light and Katsuko soon reached her house and Light leaned forward to kiss her goodbye. Katsuko smiled before he walked down the drive and to his own house.

"L, I sure hope you understand that while working with me, you have to explain the male way of thinking too," Katsuko murmured and jogged upstairs to her room to call L.

**Three Weeks Later...**

"Damn it! I hate that stupid Katsuko!" Misa slammed her fists down on her desk and her teeth gritted.

"Why is that Misa-san?" Rem, Misa's Shinigami, asked and tilted her head.

"Because she's dating Light! _He's_ supposed to be with _me_! I have loved him _way_ longer than that Katsuko! Why is _she_ so special?! I even warned him that if he dated any other girl I'd kill her, and I meant it! I'll kill that stupid Katsuko! She has nothing good going for her! Honestly, Light just likes her because she's almost as smart as he is!" Misa took a pink pen and threw it across the room. Rem thought for a moment for some words of comfort.

"Well, it won't last forever Misa-san, there's still a hope Light will love you in the future," she said but the blond crossed her arms.

"I don't want to wait! I want Light to love me _now_!"

"I am sad to say there isn't anything you can do Misa. Light is with Katsu, and if you love him as much as you say you do, then I think you'd be wishing him to be happy no matter what," Rem explained and Misa stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I still have my Death Note," Misa whispered after a minute, and Rem's eyes widened.

"That isn't a very good idea Misa-san!" the Shinigami warned as the envious girl leafed through to find a blank page.

"Why not? With Katsuko out of the way, Light's mine!"

"Light will know it was you that killed Katsuko, and if he doesn't know right away, he'll find out. Once he does, he'll most likely hate you Misa, and that's even worse than the circumstances right now," Rem pointed out and Misa flipped the notebook shut.

"Fine, I won't kill her now, but--" she grinned savagely, "I sure can give Light a little persuasion."

"And how are you going to do that Misa-san?"

"Just a small, microscopic threat. If Light thinks I would, then he'd go out with me," Misa said and her smile widened.

"So you're just going to blackmail Light into dating you," Rem snapped, appalled at the very idea of Misa doing something as low as that.

"No, he'll love me in time. I'll make him forget all about that Katsuko. I can make Light twenty times happier than Katsuko can," Misa bragged and Rem growled.

"That isn't a good idea; Light will just end up hating you Misa," Rem said but the blond ignored her.

"Yes, this will work out. I'll do it first thing tomorrow," Misa said, and with that, she tossed her pajamas on and hopped into bed. Thus, leaving Rem feeling ready to kill her.

**The Following Day...**

****

"Your parents got into _another_ fight last night? Isn't this like, the third one this week?" Light slapped his hands behind his head and exhaled as Katsuko propped her head up on her elbow while sitting on the court yard's bench under the weeping willow tree.

"More like the fifth Light. All they do nowadays is argue. They might as well just separate now; I mean I know they're going to get a divorce eventually. Hello, I'm not stupid."

Katsuko crossed her arms and leaned back on the bench until her back hit the wood behind her. Light pressed his lips together and stuck his hands in his pockets, not sure of what to say. He had never been through a divorce and for all he was concerned; Light had a pretty happy life. Therefore, Light felt somewhat useless in terms of empathy.

"Katsu," he said and Katsuko's lion-like eyes gazed blankly up at him, "if there's anything you need to discuss with me, like your feelings on this or something, please tell me. I'm not much help and I can't empathize, but as your boyfriend, I'll do as much as I can in terms of comfort."

Light sat down next to Katsuko, who smiled, and he welcomed her to lay her head on his shoulder. Relaxing his arm around her, Light snuggled his head on Katsuko's, the delicate perfume of her rose conditioner soothed him to a point where Light could bring some words of comfort.

"Hey Light?" Katsuko said faintly, breaking the dim silence.

"Yes?"

"I--uhm--I heard what my parents said last night; well, I heard a majority of what they were arguing about at least," Katsuko said and twined her arms around Light's middle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and used his free hand to brush strands of stray scarlet hair out of Katsuko's half closed eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'll feel a little better if I talk to you," she said and held Light closer to her as if he was going to jump up and run away if she didn't continue.

"Alright, tell me anything you need to," Light said and kissed the top of her head.

Katsuko paused, recalling the previous night where her mother and father had fought to the point where it had gotten violent.

"It got pretty physical; my mom went berserk and through a red, glass vase at my dad. I didn't know what to do because the second I walked in through the door from my meeting with L, I hear my mom screaming at my dad then the glass break. I ran into the room and there was shattered glass everywhere; it looked like drops of blood and I panicked but my dad was okay thankfully. My mom kept yelling at him about having custody of me and how she was doing her best to be a good mother but my dad accused her of not being home enough and always brushing me aside, which she does. My mom doesn't understand that all she's doing is hurting me by starting the fights all the time so finally she yelled that she wanted a divorce then stomped out of the house. Dad went up to his room to clear his head, and I was just left alone," Katsuko said and wiped her eyes that had formed tears in the corners.

"You could've come over to my house, Katsuko," Light said lovingly and stroked her hair.

"I thought about it but I figured you were sleeping. It was really late," Katsu said and Light didn't reply.

"It's never too late for you Katsuko. What time were you home?"  
"Around eleven thirty."  
"I was still up studying," Light said with a smile and Katsuko smiled too.

"I figured you would say that," she teased and gazed up at him, "hey Light?"

"Yeah?" his eyes met hers.

"I love you."

"Hey you finally got it out of her!" Ryuk applauded from behind Light and gave three claps.

"I love you too Katsuko," Light said and tenderly kissed her.

"Heh heh heh," Ryuk chuckled and placed his hands behind his head, amused, "I wonder what she'll say when she finds out your little secret Light."

Light ignored the shinigami and kept Katsuko's sweet lips on his for as long as he could. His tongue caressed her closed lips and Katsuko opened her mouth to let Light's warm tongue slowly brush against hers. She could almost taste his mint breath; so fresh and sweet, it was almost unreal. Light's hands combed through Katsuko's hair, making a pleasant shiver run up and down her spine as his long fingers laced through her scarlet locks and tickled her scalp. Her breath became faster and Katsuko's heart pounded as she lightly touched Light's face and guided her hand through his brown hair.

His lip...so unreal...so wonderful and velvety...it was as if it were from a dream. Katsuko wished she could kiss him forever; always having the mint taste in her mouth, the sweetened lips always against hers, his hands twined in her hair...

"Katsuko," Light breathed through her lips and she unhurriedly pulled away from him.

"Why did it have to end so soon?" Katsuko wondered aloud and settled her head against Light's chest.

Light didn't respond, and only pulled Katsuko closer to him, his arms around her adoringly.

**Later...**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Katsuko called through the empty house and clicked the front door shut behind her.

There was no answer, and Katsuko set her backpack next to the closet door and unzipped her crimson jacket.

"L?! Are you here?" Katsuko paged again and there was a shuffle of feet in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm here," L said and stepped out into the archway, leaning against the woodwork.

"Hey! Did you get in okay?" Katsuko asked.

She had gotten used to L appearing randomly at her house almost every day, and to tell the truth, she really liked having L as company more than her parents. It eased a lot of tension for her.

"Yeah, you gave me a key a few weeks ago remember?" L said and walked up to him.

"Oh, right, yeah I did," she said and gave him a hug.

L froze for a moment then returned the hug before turning back around to hide how red his face was going.

"Katsuko," he said after a few seconds and the red head tilted her head.

"Yes?"

"I wanted you to meet some of the detectives that have been working on the case as well today. I assume you've met Mr. Yagami already, since you are dating his son. Am I right?"

"Yes, I have met Mr. Yagami, he's pleasant," Katsuko told L with a sunny smile and the two detectives walked into the living room.

L sat in his usual crouching position and Katsuko crossed her legs before L asked his next question.

"Kat," he began, and Katsuko stared at him.

"Kat? Since when am I 'Kat'?" she questioned and L shrugged.

"I thought it fit you."

Katsuko blinked and then shrugged it off.

"Anyway, Katsu, how is your home life going? I sensed a lot of tension circulating," L informed and Katsuko rubbed the back of her neck.

"Eh--it could be better, but hey, everyone has their issues right?" she told him with a smiled and L's face remained blank.

"Your parents are getting a divorce aren't they?" he quizzed and the golden brown eyes widened.  
"How did you--?"

"I'm not stupid, I can sort of tell. It was either domestic violence or a divorce I sensed. Now I'm getting the feeling it's both," L unwrapped a piece of chocolate from his pocket and stuck it into his mouth.

_What the---? Whoa...he's good..._

_  
_"Okay then," Katsuko said and L turned his black eyes to her.

"What? I'm not called the world's greatest detective for nothing you know," L said and swallowed the chocolate. Katsuko sweat dropped.

"You really let that get to your head didn't you?" she muttered and L shrugged.

"Then I've got you saying I'm your idol, which, by the way, I am holding against you."

"Huh?!" Katsuko whipped her head around to study the ebony eyes once more.

"Like whenever you get mad at me in the future, I'll just have to give you the friendly reminder that you admire me more than anyone else on the planet," L said, his voice in a monotone, but his eyes were filled with amusement.

"I'm going to regret saying that one day," Katsuko muttered, and L gave her an angelic smile.

"No you won't," L said and placed his cool forefinger on her lips.

_If he wasn't so adorable, I'd punch him in the face, _Katsuko thought irritably.

"Oh, which reminds me, is it okay if I have a piece of the strawberry shortcake in the fridge?" L asked and waves of despair hung over Katsuko's head.

_So adorable...and yet...so incredibly irritating..._she thought mournfully.

L couldn't help keeping the innocent smile on his pale face from widening.

**Chapter 6 will be up soon!! I have writers block at the moment but maybe if I leave you hanging longer, I can get more reviews...mwahahaha. just kidding! Anyway, coming up, Misa's evil plan to break Light and Katsuko's relationship (when will that happen??) and Katsuko will meet the rest of the team. That's right, Matsuda's coming in soon!!! YAY!!!! :D haha. See You Soon! ~ ~SilverNightRain~ ~**


	6. Chapter 6: Her Screams Echo in the Night

**The long awaited Chapter six has arrived. Haha! Once again, I thank from the bottom of my heart, Fanfiction Fanatiction, redwood-ribbons, XxCrimsonXXAngelxX and Sybil Corvax. Thnaks for the reviews and favoriting me! I really x100,000 appreciate it!! :D Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Six: Her Screams Echo In The Night**

"Darn it, I'm so late! Crap, I hate waking up late!" Katsuko practically flew down the steps and yanked her jean jacket sleeve over arm, "L's going to be so upset."

Katsuko skidded around the corner and into the kitchen to grab a cereal bar and then dashed out the door.

"This would be so much easier if my mom would quit hogging the God-forsaken car!" Katsu mutter harshly through her small breakfast.

Katsuko sprinted around her street corner and into the busy street, dodging cars and walking people. A few men whistled at her but she ignored them and headed for the hotel.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she swore under her breath and continued down the road, "of all the days to be late, why today!?"

Katsu rounded another corner and then collided with someone. Stumbling backward, Katsuko rubbed her head and looked around desperately.

_What just happened? _she though and saw a young man only looking to be about two or three years older than she was, sprawled out on the cement. Katsuko gasped and mentally cursed her clumsiness before walking over to the man and helping him back up to his feet.

"I am so sorry sir! Are you alright?!" Katsuko asked and the man pushed his black bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright! How about you? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he said and smiled at her.

"Neither was I!" Katsu gasped and plated her hands to her hips.

"Where were you headed? You look a bit lost," the man asked.

"I was on my way to work. I can't seem to find the hotel though," Katsuko told him and his brown eyes lit up.

"Hey, you seem familiar," he said and studied her for a few more minutes, "aren't you Hirota, Katsuko-san?"

"Uh, yeah--"

"That means you're working on the Kira case with L!" the man's voice dropped to a whisper and Katsu's eyes went twice they're usual size.

_Wait, how does he know?! I haven't told anyone but Light and my parents! I have never seen this guy before...so why is he suddenly just asking me if I'm with L? More importantly, who is this man and why does he know about me working on the Kira case?_

"How did you know?" Katsuko hissed and her companion rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Ryuuzaki told me a while ago, and the whole team knows. We've been waiting to meet you for a while now," he said and Katusko paused.

_Ryuuzaki,_ Katsuko thought, _that's L...so this means this man is working the Kira case too! But he seems like the type that no one takes seriously, he's very carefree...but..._Katsuko studied him more, _he seems cute too. And loyal, and I can tell just by looking at him._

"Then, in that case, I'm Hirota Katsuko, or you can just call me Katsu. I take it we'll be working together on the Kira case," Katsuko said and bowed deeply.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to working with you. I read about all those cases you help solve and I was really impressed, especially becasue you're so young. I'm a really big fan of yours!" he told her and Katsuko smile, "oh, by the way, I'm Matsuda."

"Hello Matsuda, it's great to meet you!"

"It's great to meet you too! Um, were you by any chance headed to the hotel right now?" Matsuda asked and Katsuko nodded.

"Which reminds me, I was running late--" she checked her watch and then..."OH MY GOD WE'RE A HALF HOUR LATE!! L'S GONNA KILL US!!"

The two friends looked at each other then took off sprinting in the direction of the hotel. Once they reached it, Matsuda yanked the doors open, jumped into the next empty elevator, Katsuko at his heels and whacked the botton that would take them to the top floor. Both took off down the hallway when the door opened again and Katsuko yanked the door open, Matsuda behind her. L turned around and his black eyes looked from Katsuko to Matsuda.

"Alright, now I'm concered," he muttered and slurped from his tea cup.

"R-Ryuuzaki--we're sorry for--being--so late--" Matsuda panted and leaned on KAtsuko's shoulder for support.

"I woke up--late--this morning-then met--MAtsuda on the way--here and he--we--introduced our--selves--then r-re-lized how late--we were..." Katsuko stumbled over behind L and Matsuda fell to the floor, not expecting Katsuko to walk away.

The two dectectives caught their breaths and then focused on the task at hand.

"By the way Katsuko, these are the rest of the detectives that will be working on the case. Apparently you've already met Matsuda and Yagami, so, this is Aizawa, Mogi and Ukita. Everyone here has agreed to help pursue Kira, despite the fact your life will be endangered."

L turned to Katsu and studided the expression on her face, which was hard to read.

"Are you still willing to do this Kastuko? You don't have to do this, you have your whole life ahead of you," Mr. Yagami said, thinking that Katsuko was about to back out.

"No, I accepted this mission weeks ago, and I'm not going to let anything keep me from helping catch Kira. I won't let you down!" Katsuko declared and L gave her a very satisfied smile.

"Good, excellent. Determination, focus and lots of anbition, that's what I like about you Katsuko," L said and everyone stared at him.

"R-Ryuuzaki--" Matsuda started but stopped himself.

"What? I'm just merely saying what you guys are thinking," L said and then turned to the computer screen, everyone's eyes still on him.

Katsuko kept her eyes on the back of L's head, wondering, why it was that he always seemed to remind everyone surrounding them that Katsuko was so superior. It bother her all that much, but sometimes, it made her incredibly unconfortable the way L seemed to brag about her.

"So, let's examen what we have so far," L said and Aizawa threw a thick minilla folder down in front of him and L opened it.

"Do we have any new suspects?" Katsuko asked but L didn't reply.

"It seems as if he's stuck," Matsuda whispered and Katsuko turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ryuuzaki hasn't ben able to do too much lately because we're so short on suspects and evidence. It's making him crazy," Matsuda explained and Katsuko studied the papers over L's shouder.

"One thing we know for sure L," Katsuko said and everyone turned to her, "Kira doesn't have to be there in person to kill someone right? And from what I've seen and observed, he can also control what that person is thinking during and before their death. Most of Kira's victims are criminals obviously, and a great majority of them die of heart attacks. What I am propsing is that to make sure all of these criminals have a medical record, just to make sure that it's not actual health problems occuring instead of Kira."

"Good thinking Katsu," Matsuda said and L nodded.

"I'll do that. It's a good idea, and it would help clear a few things."

Katsuko felt a bit proud of herself, being able to be a help and then logged onto a website to print off the records.

**That Evening...**

"Okay, that was seriously the longest time I have ever spent in front of a computer moniter," Katsuko said as she walked out of the hotel with Matsuda, "it's a wonder Ryuuzaki's brain doesn't rot because of it."

"Do you enjoy working with him Katsu?" Matsuda asked and Katsuko went into a spazz fit.

"WHAAAAA--?! OF COURSE I ENJOY IT! I LOVE WORKING WITH RYUUZAKI! IT'S AN HONOR FOR ME!" she cried and Matsuda laughed.

"Alright, I was just checking," Matsuda said and Katsuko calmed down.

"Right, um, sorry, I tend to spaz out a lot, or--occasionally," she said and Matsuda laughed again.

"Well, my cab's here. Are you sure you'll be okay getting home? It's awful late and the streets aren't very friendly," he said but Katsuko shook her head.

"I don't live that far, I'll be alright," she reassured Matsuda as he slid into the cab.

"Alright, but be careful," he said and Katsuko smiled.

"I will be! See you tomorrow!" she waved as the taxi dissappeared down the road, leaving her alone in the street lights.

Katsuko started on her walk home, but barley got to the end of the street when she sensed something wrong. It wasn't the feeling of being watched; but the feeling that something horrible, possibly life shattering, was happening. Katsuko gave her head a small shake then continued on, hummig an upbeat song to herself. The feeling continued, as if it were happening right in front of her, maybe at home...

Katsuko whipped her cell phone out and dialed her house phone number. No one picked up, so Katsuko left a very hurried and worried message.

"Hey, it's me. I'm just getting back from work and uh--just saying I'll be home in about four or five minutes. Bye," Katsuko hung up her phone and started running back to her house.

_Please let everything be okay, please just let it be me paranoid,_ she thought desperatly, _please, please, it's just me..._

Katsuko reached her house within three minutes and she didn't bother to glance behind her to see if Light's bedroom light was still on like she usually did. She yanked the door open and the first thing that greeted her was the mummur of the T.V. Clicking the door shut behind her, Katsuko walked into the kitchen, wobbling slightly. The murmmur got loader and Katsuko started to walk into the living room but a strong, disturbing stench stopped her.

_What is that?_ she wondered, then to her horror, she relized what it was.

_The scent of blood! Oh God! What hapened to my parents?!_

Katsuko sprinted into the living room, and what met her eyes made her vomit, then start screaming at the top of her lungs.

**Now the REAL action begins. Brace yourself. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Sun Will Return

**Okay, I think I've left you hanging long enough. Haha, sorry, but the writers block just HAD to kick in, so the end of this chapter is a bit...eh, you judge it. Haha, and once again, many thanks to *drum roll* XXThe Wish Granter XX, redxcanary, 8yume, nottelling, SerenaRocks997, redwood-ribbons, Patricia Jauregui, Fanfiction Fanatiction, and Payge!! Thanks so much for reviewing and favoriting!! I'm so happy!! I'm seriously trying to get these chapters up as fast as I can while keeping the story interesting too. :D Happy reading!!!  
**

Light sat at his desk, his Death Note open in front of him. Ryuk was sprawled out on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, his large hands behind his head. It was reaching the eleven o'clock hour and Light was getting anxious about Katsuko; she hadn't returned his call and for the past hour, he had heard her parents fighting intensely.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if her parents ended up killing each other," Ryuk said and Light scowled.

"Don't even joke about that. It would cause too many problems for Katsuko, besides, it's always like that according to her; it'll blow over."

Ten more minutes passed and Light heard the intense fighting come to an abrupt end.

_Finally_, he thought and another five minutes passed before Katsuko had sprinted into the house.

"What's with her? She never leaves her job like that." Ryuk said and floated over to the window.

Light stood up, his Death Note and a pen in his hands and quickly walked out of his room and down the stairs. Mr. Yagami was just walking through the door as Light tore a page out of his notebook and stuffed it in his pocket then hid the rest behind the couch cushion in a hurry.

"Hello Light, are you still studying?"

"Was there anyone following Katsuko home? She just sprinted into her house like someone was chasing her," Light said and Mr. Yagami looked taken aback.

"Well, I was just to make sure she got in safely, maybe I scared her a little," Mr. Yagami said and Light started out the door.

"Can I go over just to make sure she knows and that she's okay?" Light asked even though he was already outside.

"Oh, yeah go ahead--" Mr. Yagami stared but was cut off by a high pitched scream of terror.

"KATSUKO!" Light cried and jumped his fence before sprinting up her driveway.

"LIGHT! WAIT A SECOND--!" Mr. Yagami called and yanked his gun out before following his son, who had already disappeared into the house.

Light stood in the entrance hallway and glanced desperately around for Katsuko. He heard her deep, sharp asps then saw her stumble into the kitchen and hold onto the table for support.

"Katsu!" Light said and rushed to her side before pulling her up into a standing position, "what's wrong?"

Katsu's face was stark white and she was shaking all over. Her eyes were so wide, they seemed to be three times they're usual

size and tears poured down her face.

"M-my parents-they-they-" she couldn't finish, so she only pointed into the living room.

Confused, Light helped Katsuko sit down then walked into the room.

"Oh my God--" was all he could say.

There was blood splattered all over the place; it trickled down the walls and soaked the carpet as both of Katsuko's parents lay dead in the middle of it. Mr. Hirota was on the couch, his hand dangled limply off the side and his head was tilted back as if he looking straight at Light. Mrs. Hirota was sprawled out on the floor, blood all over her hands and chest, her brown eyes wide open. Both of the corpses seemed to be staring straight at Light, giving him the feeling of being haunted by demons. Light gaped and walked back into the kitchen with Katsuko, who had her head on the table, crying hysterically.

Mr. Yagami entered the house, gun in his hand, then saw Katsu and Light at the kitchen table. Without even looking up, Light pointed into the next room and once Mr. Yagami saw what had happened, he immediately called the team and paramedics. Not saying a word, Yagami sat down at the table next to Katsuko, who still had her head buried in her arms, and patted her head as Light stood behind her giving her a tender kiss and hugged her.

"I never thought they would go this far--!" she sobbed and raised her head, "I--I don't know what to do!"

Light tightened his arms around Katsuko as she broke down again and there was a knock on the door.

Mr. Yagami got up quietly and walked over to the door. Matsuda burst through the doorway followed by Aizawa and L. Matsuda ran over to Katsuko and started firing questions at her without thinking.

"KATSUKO! Are you okay?! What happened?! Did you see anything happen?! Was there a fight?! What happened?! Burglary?! Murder each other?!"

"Matsuda, I think it would be best if we gave Hirota-san some space right now," L said as he studied the two bloody bodies. He cringed and then walked back to Katsuko and Light.

"L--what happened?" Katsuko asked, less hysterical but still had tears raining off her face.

"Katsuko, I think maybe you should get some sleep. It's been a long day," L said softly and brushed a stray strand of red hair out of her gleaming eyes.

Katsuko said nothing, and stood weakly to her feet. Light carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room where he slowly laid her down under the bed covers. Katsu immediately fell into a deep sleep and Light sat down next to her, stroking her face lovingly.

"I'll get whoever did this to you, I'll make them die the most painful death for it. This won't go unpunished. I promise," Light whispered to the sleeping Katsu.

She didn't move, only sighed deeply, and Light leaned in next to her ear.

"I love you, Katsuko," he said and a small smile flickered on the tear stained face.

Light stood up and gave Katsuko one last glance before slipping out of her room and closing the door silently. He walked down the steps to join the detectives once more and met L at the bottom of the stair case.

"I take it you're Light, am I right?" L asked and Light paused.

"Uh, yeah," was his reply as the ebony eyes seemed to interrogate him.

"Do you really love Katsuko?" L asked and Light was dumbfounded.

"Of course I do!" the teen said exasperated and L looked up at her closed door.

_I guess this is L, otherwise, he wouldn't be asking me these questions. But why does it matter to him if I'm in love with Katsuko or not? Unless..._

"I am assuming you're L," Light started and the detective nodded while focusing the black eyes on Light once more.

"I am."

Light forced a friendly smile and then decided to ask his question.

"Since you asked me about my feelings for Katsuko, it's making me wonder about yours."

L's blank expression remained plastered on his face and he looked back up at the bedroom door. There was a pause and then L spoke.

"I am rather infatuated with Hirota-san," he confessed, but to Light, it sounded as if L was just giving him the time of day.

Light glared at him, and L turned his attention to Light once more.

"I won't even try to steal her away from you. I don't think I could even if I did try," he admitted and Light looked confused, "she loves you too much."

Light said nothing and finished walking down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

L looked down at his bare feet and sighed.

"Yes, she's in love with Light. Even if, by some miracle, ever said she loved me, Katsuko will always truly love Light," L whispered to himself and then shuffled into the living room to move the two dead bodies.

**Two Weeks Later...**

"I can't believe the story though Katsuko-senpai! I really can't! It's so messed up! Look, the investigators said that there was some kind of fight then your dad went at your mom out of rage and she stabbed him with her envelop opener in self defense. After she realized it, she stabbed herself with it. Katsuko, this story is all over campus!" Akasuki squeaked as she and Katsuko walked down the crowded hallway.

"Iwasaki-san, I really don't want to talk about this. I got that feedback, and the funeral all within a week, I really don't want to talk about this, not now," Katsu said patiently and her friend smiled warmly.

"Alright, sorry. Anyway, on a happier note, how are things with Light? You two are adorable together!" Akasuki squealed and Katsuko smiled for the first time on two weeks.

"He's being so supportive. Light's so wonderful to me, and he's always there when I need him. I love Light, Akasuki-san," Katsu said and the brunette giggled.

"You two are like, ment to be!" Akasuki said and Katsuko smiled, feeling her happy feelings return to her for the first time in two weeks.

**Another Week Later...**

"I see you are in higher spirits now Katsuko-san," L said as Katsuko carried two pieces of cake into the living room.

L had given a free day so everyone could recover from the whole shock of the deaths Katsuko's parents. They had just solved that case a week ago and L had taken notice of everyone's lack of energy that morning, so after three hours of gathering more evidence, L called it a day. Katsuko had invited him over for some company and was serving the last of the chocolate cake in the refridgerator.

"Yeah, I've been feeling better thanks to you and Light being there for me," Katsuko said and handed him a piece of cake.

L smiled and took a bite before turning his attention back to her.

"No problem Katsuko. It's part of my job," he told her and Katsuko grinned at him, her ivory face lighting up and her eyes closed for a moment.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Katsu asked and L sat his cake down.

"I'm not sure."

Katsuko thought for a minute and stuck a few more forkfuls of cake into her mouth, thoughtful.

"Hey!" she said after a minute and L focused on her once more, his fork poised at his mouth, "let's go get Light and go to the mall or something! Akasuki has this great shop near this cafe with some awesome clothes, and the cafe would be perfect for some lunch!"

"Wait, now?" L asked through a mouthful of chocolate cake and Katsuko sprang to her feet like fire was lit under her.

"Yeah! Come on! It'll be so much fun!" Katsu said and grabbed L's hand.

"But can I finish my cake first?" he asked somewhat disappointed.

"You can come back and finish it. We won't be gone too long," Katsuko promised and L reluctantly put his cake down before Katsuko excitedly yanked him out the door to Light's house.

**Review please!! :D Chapter 8 will be up within 3-5 days. Promise!! :D **


	8. Chapter 8: Chocolate Kiss

**Chapter Eight now!! I'm pretty sure any L fangirl will like this chapter...tee hee. ;D MY CHAPTER-LY 'THANK YOUS' GO TO...redwood-ribbons, XXThe Wish GranterXX, Fanfiction Fanatiction and of course my 'anynomous' readers (you know who you are!! ;D) who have been encouraging me as well. ^^ Thanks so much for reviewing!!! I highly appreciate it!! :D Enjoyz now...**

Katsuko pulled L out of her house and led him by the hand over to Light's.

"See, this is also convenient because once you meet him and get to know Light, I'm sure you'll like him. You two seem to have a lot in common," Katsuko said happily.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised," L said softly and his tone made Katsu stop.

"Are you alright Ryuuzaki?" she asked and L only looked at the ground, "Ryuuzaki?"

Katsuko tilted her head to read the expression on his face, and she thought she saw the dark eyes glistening. Feeling a bit upset by L's expression, Katsuko pulled him close and hugged him.

"You and Light never tell me what the matter is. You two always leave me worrying that there's something serious going on that is bothering you. Why is it that you're always there for me, but you don't let me return the favor?" Katsuko asked and L laid his head on her shoulder, "can you tell me that?"

"I--" L started then stopped.

He pulled back from Katsuko and took her hand before raising it to his face.

"Ryuuzaki--" her eyes went wide and L put his finger over her lips.

He lifted her chin up more to look into her glittering golden brown eyes and rested her hand on his cheek. Katsuko's mind spun as L's face got dangerously close to hers, and she could feel his sweet breath lightly touch her face. L's eyes closed and Katsuko had no idea what to do. She didn't want to hurt L, and yet, she really wasn't to thrilled about kissing him either. Then again...no...she couldn't, she was in love with Light. Still, L didn't stop, and Katsuko was frozen. His arm had encircled around her waist, his hand over hers on his face, and Katsuko could almost feel the electricity of his lips on hers.

Just a little closer and their lips would meet, and Katsuko's heart pounded, almost painfully, against her ribs. Her vision blurred even though she was not crying or tearing up, her body went numb as soon as L's breath soothingly caressed her face and Katsuko felt her own breathing stop. She couldn't push him away because her hands wouldn't move and her voice was lost. All Katsuko could do was stand there as L held her lovingly. She could feel the sparks on his lips, any second and he'd kiss her, just a centimeter closer and...

"I'm sorry," L said softly and pulled away, "I-wasn't thinking."

He let go of her and Katsuko caught her breath. She felt as if she had just sprinted ten miles with cinder blocks chained to her, and Katsu felt the feeling of her body slowly return. L trudged past her and continued to Light's house.

_What do I do? What do I say? L knows I'm in love with Light, so why is he...? Oh dear God, I'm such an imbecile, _Katsuko thought to herself and with her back to L, she put her hand over her eyes.

"Katsuko? Are you alright?" L asked and walked back over to her.

"WHAT--?! Oh yeah! I'm okay!" she spazzed and even though there was a smile on her face, tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Katsu," L said and embraced her again, "forgive me, I was only thinking about myself just now."

"It's fine, don't worry," Katsuko chirped and L pulled back to look at her bright face, "today's supposed to be a fun day remember?"

**At the mall...**

"Hey, do you guys mind if we step in here for a minute? Akasuki's mother owns this store and I'd love to say hello to both of them," Katusko said and both Light and L nodded.

"Sure, I'd like to hi as well," Light told her and followed Katsuko and L into the shop.

The store was set in the middle of the mall and even though it wasn't very big, the store was very decorated. A small chandelier was hanging above them when the entered and towards the back was a wall of mirrors. The shop was full of beautiful, handmade dresses every color imaginable as well as casual t-shirts and jeans. Katsuko glanced around for Akasuki and then walked up to the front desk and rang the petite silver bell.

"I'm coming!" Akasuki's velvet voice called from the back room and she scurried out a few seconds later with a large bundle of red, yellow and orange dresses.

"Hey Akasuki-chan, thought we'd stop by," Katsuko said and the brunette's face lit up like a firecracker.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Hirota-senpai! I didn't know you and Yagami-kun were coming today!" Akasuki squealed and quickly hung the dresses up before scurrying over to the trio, "but I'm afraid I don't know you."

L perked up and saw the young girl's big, pretty eyes studying him.

"I'm...Ryuuga, a friends of Katsu's," L said coming up with another alias and Akasuki smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Iwasaki, Akasuki. Hey, do you guys want to try anything on? Hirota-senpai, I made this really pretty yellow dress for you. I was hoping to give to you as a present when you pass the To-Oh entrance exams," Akasuki went on happily and Katsuko smiled.

"If it's all right with Light and Ryuuza--er--Ryuuga," Katsu turned to Light and he nodded, as did L.

"I've been wondering what you look like in a dress Katsuko," Light teased and Katsuko giggled.

"You've seen me in a skirt," she joked and Akasuki scuttled to the back room and returned with a sunny yellow dress.

"Here, go into the changing room right there and try it on," she instructed and handed Katsuko the dress.

Once Katsuko was locked in the changing room Akasuki brought out a little try with pasteries on it for the two boys and herself.

"So, Ryuuga-kun, how long have you and Hirota-senpai been friends?" the freshmen asked and L picked up a pastry.

"Hmm, I guess since Kira started to become public," was his answer and Akasuki tilted her head.

"How did you two meet?"

"We--were--I guess just chance. We bumped into each other one day and were friends instantly I guess. Then I met Light," L said and bit into the cream filled doughnut.

"Were you disappointed Katsuko was dating someone already?" Akasuki asked quietly and both and Light and L felt their breath stop.

"I--I'm happy she's with Light," L said as normally as he could and Light decided to change the subject.

"So, Iwasaki-san, how did you Katsuko become friends?"

"Oh, it's a long story," Akasuki said and hung her head as if she was ashamed of something.

"We've got time," L put in, feeling very curious.

Akasuki paused and fingered her brown curls before starting.

"Well, Hirota-senpai was always a bit well known for her achievements and stuff like that. I always secretly looked up to her and even though I knew I could never be like her because I wasn't exactly a 'good girl'."

Light studied her and then she continued.

"I was into the drugs and stuff like that at the beginning of my freshmen year and my grades were going down the drain. My parents made me get a tutor and Katsuko would come over three times a week after school and help me out. My grades started to go up and then I admitted to her the real reason why I was failing. it shocked me when she only smiled and then she took me to the mall to show me all the amazing things I could be using my money on instead of drugs. A few days afterward, Katsuko would begin to encourage me more to quit and after a few, long months of rehab and Katsuko's support, I was clean," Akasuki closed her eyes and both L and Light felt sympathy wash over them.

"This just shows how much Katsuko is willing to reach out to people. She truly is a wonderful person, and yet, she has gone through more pain than anyone I know," Light said quietly and L agreed.

"Hirota-san is a strong person, she's always putting other people's intrest before her own."

"Alrighty, I'm all done. What do you think?" Katsuko asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"You look amazing!" Akasuki squealed returning to her usual perky self.

"Really?" Katsuko asked and Akasuki lead her over to the wall of mirrors.

"Yeah! Look at yourself!" Akasuki said and Katsuko studied herself.

"What do you think Light?" Katsuko asked and Light walked up behind her.

"I think this would give you a reason to put your hair up so it's not getting tangled with the bow," Light said and braided her hair before tying it into a pretty bun.

Katsuko studied herself in the knee length, bright yellow dress and tilted her head a little. She looked very pretty, her scarlet hair tied back and her bangs still swept to the side of her face and reached her chin. The dress hugged her graceful curves and swayed around her knees. The orange bow was tied around her slender waist and complemented the dress perfectly. Light wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered and Katsuko blushed.

"Thanks," she said and Akasuki gasped.

"Light! I just realized, I have a tuxedo I think you should try on," the brunette squeaked and Katsuko pressed her lips together.

"That was incredibly random," Katsuko said through a faint laugh and Akasuki shot her a look.

"Well, sorry, you wearing the dress just reminded me," she said and Katsuko smiled at her innocently as Akasuki led Light over to the Men's changing area.

Once they were alone, L walked up behind Katsu and surveyed her.

"What do you think?" she asked and L gave her a faint smile.

"I love it," he said and Katsuko felt her face grow warm.

"I think I'm going to buy it, I really like this dress," Katsuko said and L looked at their reflection.

_She looks like an angel, _L thought and his hands twitched, _I seriously can't stand it, I have to hold her. I want to hold Katsu and never let go..._

L gradually reached for Katsuko's hands and covered them with his own. Katsu peered at his reflection giving him a questioning look and L looked down at his shoes before resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Ryuuzaki, please talk to me," Katsuko sighed and closed her eyes, praying that her friend was alright.

**Later...**

"You two have been awfully quiet since we left Iwasaki-san's shop. Are you alright?" Light asked as the trio walked to the cafe a couple of blocks from the mall.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, sorry Light, I didn't mean to worry you," Katsuko said as her new yellow dress flowed around her.

"Same here, I'm just deep in thought," L told them and kept his black eyes straight ahead of them.

"Hey, there's the cafe Ryuuzaki. Light and I love it there, the cake is amazing too," Katsuko said and took Light's hand.

"Katsuko, to me, all cake is amazing," L told her and she laughed.

"I guess you're right," Katsuko smiled and they crossed the street to the cafe.

"Let's get a seat in the back, that way no one will give Ryuuzaki a hard time about how he sits," Light said.

"Are you okay with that Ryuuzaki?" Katsu asked and her friend nodded.

Once inside, the three friends ordered cake and hot chocolate then sat near the back near a window. Katsuko sat next to Light and L was in his usual sitting position across from them.

"Are you nervous about the entrance exams this week Katsuko?" Light asked and Katsu shrugged.

"A little bit, but the study sessions with you have really helped," she said and took a forkful of chocolate cake.

"Where are you two planning to go for college?" L asked his fork poised in front of his mouth.

"To-Oh Unniversity," Katsuko and Light answered at the same time.

L looked amused at their answering together and took a bite of his strawberry short cake.

"What's so funny Ryuuzaki?" Katsuko asked, her eyes glinting with amusement.

"How you two answer together. I just found it funny," L said and Light sipped his hot chocolate.

"Hey, do you want to come back here after the exams are done?" Katsuko asked and both boys looked at her.

"Just us?" they asked at the same time and Katsu sweat dropped.

"All three of us I ment..." she said timidly and she noticed her two companions tense up.

_What's up with them? Sheesh...boys are so weird sometimes..._

"I have some catching up on the Kira case Katsuko," L said and Light shot him a brief but cold sideways glance.

"I'll come back with you though," Light said and smiled at Katsu.

"Okay, then we'll just meet after exams then," Katsuko said her sunny smile returning to her face.

L glared at Light (who didn't notice this) and then shoved another forkful of cake into his mouth to keep himself quiet.

**Two Days Later...**

"All I have to do now is find Light," Misa said and skipped the campus of Touou High.

She had put a disguise on to make sure her plan would go smoothly, and she was growing anxious because she had been serching through the ocean of students for ten minutes. Light was no where to be found, and as a matter of fact, neither was Katsuko.

"This is not a good idea, Misa," Rem protested, "both Light and Katsuko are happy together, plus Katsuko just lost her parents less than a month ago. Do you really want her to lose the love of her life as well?"

"Well, I love Light more than she ever will so I don't care," Misa whispered back and Rem felt irritated.

"Put yourself in Katsuko's postion for one moment Misa--"

"I've lost both of my parents too and you don't see me moping around do you?" Misa snapped and Rem growled.

"You have many fans and many friends as well as me. Katsuko has no one, she only has Light and one other true friend. But Katsuko is graduating now and she won't have her friend at the Unniversity with her, Katsuko only has Light. Please consider what you are doing," Rem pleaded, feeling her sympathy for Katsuko flood through her.

"She'll get over it eventually," Misa said and finally spotted Light, "hey Light!"

Light looked up and half expected to see Katsuko but to his dismay he saw...

"Oh no," he muttered as soon as he reconizd the smile, "not her...not here..."

Misa skipped up to him and took his hand.

"How are you? I missed you, and I was thinking maybe today we could go out on a date! We could go to the cafe, or the park or the mall--"

"Misa, I'm dating someone already," Light sid flatly and started to walk away but Misa pulled hm back.

"You're going to date me weather you like it or not."

Light stopped dead once he caught the cold tone in her voice and turned to see her holding a piece of paper from her Death Note.

"What--?"

"If you refuse to date me then poor Katsuko's name gets written on this paper. She'll suffer for a while before she dies, and I'll make you watch," Misa said, her eyes gloating at him.

"Why you sick little bitch," Light snarled and Misa just giggled.

"Here she comes now. You better make your choice," Misa hissed and Light cast a long, pained gaze at the flaming red hair and smiling face.

_Can I do this? I don't want to leave Kastuko, but if I don't..._

"Fine," Light snapped and Misa smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll love me eventually and forget about her," Misa said and pulled Light down to kiss him.

"Alright, I'll see you!" Katsuko called to Akasuki.

"Good luck on entrance exams! I've got my fingers crossed!" the freshmen held up her crossed fingers and Katsuko laughed then waved before turning to find Light.

"Give it up Misa," Katsuko sighed once she saw the girl making out with Light.

Katsuko struted up to them and cleared her throat. Light quickly pulled away and looked as if someone had just run him over with a semi-truck. Misa glared at Katsuko.

"Misa, really, give it up," Katsuko sighed and took Light's hand. To her surprise he yanked it away.

"Katsuko--" Light started but Misa interupted.

"He's in love with me now," she said hotly and Katsuko rolled her eyes.

"I'll believe that when Kira appears out of nowhere and says he loves me," Katsuko spat and Light twitched.

"Katsuko, you should just go, okay?" he said and started to pull Misa away.

"What?! Just like that?! What the hell, you haven't even made an effort to show you wanted to break up. Light, I know you--"

"Just go home," Light said coldly and lead Misa away, his arm around her waist.

Katsuko just gaped and stared at them.

**At L's Suite...**

"What the hell?! Light! That bastard! He didn't even act as if he wanted to break up yesterday or the day before! He was so happy around me and I even caught him glaring at you for just giving me a puppy dog look! What the hell is up with him?!" Katsuko yelled and punched the wall.

"Katsuko, calm down. I really don't feel like paying damage bills at the moment," L said in his usual monotone and Katsu whipped around.

"That bitch Misa probably did something to him. She's always hated me, so knowing her, she did something to Light to trap him. I'm smarter than just to think he changed his mind and dump me. I mean really--"

"Katsuko, maybe he did. I'm no expert on love but it's not impossible," L said and bit into a cookie.

"He said he loved me though," Katsuko folded her hands in front of her and sighed deeply, "I thought I knew Light. I mean, he sounded as if he seriously ment it. You don't just go around saying 'I love you' unless you truly mean it. It's a phrase that comes from the deepest part of you, no matter how you say it. The person you say it to has to mean something to you, otherwise, it's just meaningless."

L tilted his head and swallowed his cookie then stood up.

"So you're saying every time someone says 'I love you' it has to be special right?"

"Well, romantically, I always thought it would be better to get into the moment instead if just blurting it out, but either way works for me," Katsuko answered not reilizing his intentions at first.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but my definition of getting into the moment is first, hold the person you want to tell 'I love you' too," L said quietly and wrapped his arms around Katsu's waist, "next , touch thier face..." he gently pushed a strand of her scarlet hair out of her eyes..."look deep into their eyes..." L took a deep, silent breath and then..."you just tell them exactly how you feel."

Katsuko's heart pounded as L leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Ever since the day I met you, I've loved you. Everything about you made me want to be by you, I've never been able to feel this way before I met you Katsuko. Even if you'll always be truly in love with Light, even if I can only win your friendship, it's enough for me. All that I care about in regards of you, Katsuko, is that you're happy and can have a joyful life," L finished and Katsuko stared at him, "I love you, Katsuko."

Katsuko felt her body go weak and her heart felt as if it was going to break her ribs it was pounding so hard. L lifted her chin a little and tilted his head. Katsuko didn't protest, and her own eyes half closed and she placed her hands on L's chest. His fingers slowly traveled through her hair and a shiver ran up and down her spine before the sweet breath touched across her face again and she could feel the spark of his lips. Katsuko held her breath, and before she could finish her next thoughts, L's lips were kissing hers.

_I have lost myself in his kiss...nothing else matters...just the touch of his lips can make any pain...vanish..._

**L got himself a girlfriend! haha...or did he? What is Katsuko's reaction...CHAPTER NINE!! Oh and by the way this is when you tell me either you like the pairing or not. I still have the ending figured out but I want to decide for sure how serious to make their relationship from now on. So...what do you think? Friends or romance? Need at least 7 revoews before I post. :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Scarlet Tinted With Ebony

**Chapter Nine Chapter Nine just posted CHAPTER NINE!!! HAHA Thank You!!!: Water-Chick-1214, XXThe Wish GranterXX, love2daydream (ha ha love the name!), redwood-ribbons, hieissoulmate5by5, XxCrimsonXXAngelxX, morn!ng~breeze, michi-nin...*inhales*...Fanfiction Fanatiction, ForsakenSwitzerland, and , of course, cookies-chan17. Thank you EVERYBODY for favoriting/subscribing/reviewing!! Without the support this story would be nowhere!! Thank you so much!!! :D  
**

_I've forgotten everything...his lips have erased my memories just for this moment...I have lost myself in his kiss...sweeter than chocolate...more tender than the silk petal of a rose...his kiss...so supernaturally blissful..._

L carefully let go of Katsuko's lips, breathing silently but heavily. Katsu rested her head on his chest and he kept his arms around her body as if keeping her in a sanctuary.

"All that matters to me is that you're happy, whether it's with me or not. I want to be the one you can always count on, no matter the circumstances. I love you Katsuko," L whispered and Katsu hugged him back.

_What do I say? There's no way I can reject him, absolutely no way, that would be murder. But can I really figure out my feelings right now? Light just ended it so suddenly, and my heart is shattered, but at the same time, feelings for L are blooming as well. Maybe I should sleep on it..._

"L, can I sleep on this? I just don't want to jump into another relationship right after a break up," Katsuko said and L smiled.

"That would be the best idea," he told her and Katsuko bit her lip, "what's wrong?"

"I--don't know, nothing is wrong, it's just--it's nothing you should worry about, I'm okay," Katsu said and beamed.

There was a bang outside the door and both Katsuko and L jumped a mile when Matsuda burst into the room.

"KATSU! HOW DID THE ENTRANCE EXAMS GO?!" he exclaimed and Katsu's face just went O.o

"The entrance exams aren't until next week Matsuda," she said patiently and L sighed.

"You ruined the moment for nothing you know," L muttered and Matsuda looked over him.

"Moment? I thought you were with Light, Katsuko," the confused detective said and Katsuko's eyes flickered.

"He dumped me," she said coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Matsuda told her and Katsu shrugged.

"It's fine, I don't really care," she half lied and walked over to the couch before sitting down.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, are we doing anything in regards to Kira today?" Matsuda asked hoping that it would lighten the tense mood.

"I do the Kira case every day Matsuda," was L's response and he flipped through some copied medical records.

"You printed off the medical records?" Kastuko asked and jumped off the couch as if it were on fire.

"I suppose I did," L said and Katsuko rushed over and snatched them.

"No way..." her eyes went wide with awe.

"Katsu, I was looking at those. I've done more exciting things than print off medical records," L said, and Matsuda laughed.

"You are her idol Ryuuzaki."

"That's not what I'm amazed at you two. What I do find amazing though is that these three criminals have a record of heart disease, all of them have had heart attacks before. But these four have been in perfect health, so Kira is defiantly behind them," Katsuko flipped through the papers and L tried to look at them too but Katsu started pacing around the room.

"So, how do we prove the first three were murdered?" Matsuda thought aloud and Katsuko bit her lip thinking.

"I don't think we can do anything unless we find the murder weapon," she said and L finally was able to take the papers back.

"But keep in mind that Kira kills from a distance, so that throws the 'how does he kill his victims?' question in our faces," L said and read through the records.

"Once we figure out the murder weapon, we find, then it's just easy stuff from that point on," Katsuko said, "all we need is a single finger print and this case is closed."

"You make it sound so easy Katsuko," L told her with a smile.

**Entrance Exam Day...(finally)**

Katsuko sat in the dead silent college room with the scan tron in front of her. She gnawed on her pencil nervously and tapped her freshly painted, crimson nails against the test packet as she filled in the the answers on the sheet. It wasn't very hard for her to answer the questions; Katsuko knew the answer to almost all of them, it was just that she was so nervous. Why, only God knew, but she wasn't about to let that get in the way of her high chance of getting into To-Oh.

Three seats over and one in front of her, Light cleared his throat quietly and Katsuko stole a quick glance at him through her red locks. Her heart sped up as she studied his straight brown hair and then turned her attention back to the exam. Katsuko bit her lip then continued filling out the answer sheet.

"Hey, you, sit in the seat the right way!" Katsuko heard one of the professors instruct but Katsu didn't bother to look up.

_Wow, didn't think that the professors had a right and wrong way of sitting, _Katsuko thought then noticed Light barely looking over his shoulder.

Unnoticeable, Katsu did the same and saw the messy black hair and ebony eyes staring back at Light...

_No way! I'm just imagining this, there's no way L is applying at To-Oh...why would he? Is L still trying to get information out of Light?  
_

Katsuko turned back to her test and quickly finished then handed it in. She had to get home.

**At Katsu's House...**

"Ryuuzaki?" Katsuko called as she entered. Ever since her parent's death, L had been coming over every day to work on the case or Katsu would go over to his suite with everyone else. This time however, he wasn't answering.

Katsuko checked the living room and kitchen, and there was no sign of him. Confused, Katsuko grabbed the cordless phone and dialed the number of the suite. No one picked up, which meant Watari must have been out as well.

_Was he really applying at To-Oh...? I don't have a problem with this, but, why is he applying? _

Katsu paced the room and after a half hour of pacing, sitting, standing back up and going to the kitchen for celery with peanut butter, the phone rang. Racing over to it, celery in her hand, Katsuko frantically yanked the cordless off the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katsuko, are you alright? You left the exam in a hurry so I wanted to make sure you were okay," L said at the other end and Katsu sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I'm fine but--Ryuuzaki, why are you applying at To-Oh?"

"I'm still suspicious of Light Yagami so I decided to apply to To-Oh University myself and do some more investigating," L explained and Katsu felt her heart sink.

"Does this mean you're going to try and make friends with him?" she asked quietly, not looking forward to seeing Light more than necessary.

"Pretty much, I have to in order to gain his trust Kat," L said and waves of despair hung over Katsuko's head.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked not wanting to know the answer but wanting to at the same time.

"I want you to try and figure out how exactly Light--er--Kira kills people."

"Okay, I can do that," Katsu told him feeling much better.

"Another thing," L continued, "I am going to go by the name Ryuga Hideki at school, alright?"

"Got it!" Katsuko said and L smiled.

"Now, can you come over to the suite and help on the case? Everyone else is over here as well."

"I will, I'm on my way!" Katsu went to hang up the phone then heard Matsuda call to her.

"Ryuuzaki, is that Katsuko?"

"Yes, why?"

"KATSU-CHAN! HOW WERE THE ENTRANCE EXAMS?! DID YOU PASS?!"

"MATSUDA--OUCH THAT WOULD BE MY ARM! MATSUDA--CUT IT OUT--OW! SHE'LL BE HERE IN A MINUTE--YOU CAN TALK TO HER THEN!" Click.

The line disconnected and Katsuko burst out laughing before hanging up the phone. She grabbed her car keys and walked outside before sliding into the driver's seat. Katsuko turned to pull out of the driveway and then noticed Light standing at the gate in his back yard. He was leaning on it, his hands folded, and he was looking up at the gray, storm threatening sky. The swift wind blew his brown bags out of his dark eyes and Katsuko couldn't help staring at him. He seemed so innocent and loving...so beautiful...

Katsuko's car coughed and sputtered then Katsu realized she was out of gas.

"Just my luck," she muttered bitterly and slipped back outside.

A sudden wind hit and made Katsuko's scarlet hair whiplash behind her then float back down gracefully around her face and upper half of her back. Katsuko gave her bangs a quick teasing with her fingers and she started to stride down the sidewalk. She decided to give Light one more glance, and when she slowly looked back, Light was staring at her, his chocolaty eyes going over her body and face. A look of satisfaction and amour seemed to come over his face and Katsuko quickly looked away, her face flushed brick red, and she hurried away to L's suite.

**Flash to Light...**

Katsuko practically ran around the corner to the next street as Light watched her and then sighed sadly. It had been at least a week since he was forced to end his relationship with her, and ever since, Light felt as if every good feeling he possessed was totally drained out of his body unless he and Katsuko had made some type if contact. So far, it was only meeting those beautiful golden brown eyes, and they hadn't spoken since Misa had split them.

"You know, I think I saw her with L the other day," Ryuk said and Light whipped his head over to the shinigami.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice in a deadly whisper.

"I think L finally confessed his love for Katsuko. I saw them out the other day--I think at the cafe--yeah the cafe--I saw them hand in hand walking out," Ryuk said and Light's eyes seemed to glow red with rage and jealousy.

"L will never love Katsuko as much as I do," Light spat, "he's infatuated with her, he told me himself, and there is no way L can make Katsuko as happy as I did when I was with her."

"I'm not sure, she seemed happy to me. It was as if she was over the break up already," Ryuk thought aloud and Light curled his fists.

"Katsuko is mine. She loves me and me only, I'm the only one she will ever truly love, no matter what other men com into her life. It will always be me, I will always be the true winner of her heart. Katsu may be with L right now, but if I ever asked to get back with me, she'd leave L in a heartbeat. Katsuko truly loves me, she always has and always will," Light said and laughed softly, "she loves me and only me..."

Light's laugh continued softly but manically. Ryuk stared at him, wondering what he was thinking now, and then Light stopped.

"Yes, I'm in love with Katsuko Hirota and she's in love with me. I won't give up on getting her back; she'll be mine once again. I'll kill both Misa and L if I have to," Light said, his brown eyes wild and he turned his back to Katsuko's house and leaned on the fence.

"I wouldn't kill L if I were you though," Ryuk said and Light's psychopathic smile vanished off his face.

"Why?" he snapped.

"Imagine what it would do to Katsuko. If she figures out that you're Kira and that you were the one who murdered her idol, I don't even want to think of what to say," the shinigami explained and Light thought about this.

"You are right, I see what you mean. I will think this over and carefully plan out how I will get rid of L. Then after him and Misa are out of the picture, Katsuko's mine," Light said and started laughing again.

**Two Weeks Later...**

"So...did you make it? What's your score?" Akasuki squeaked, her brown ponytail whipping Katsuko's face for the third time as they aimlessly walked down the street near the mini mall.

"I haven't even opened the letter yet Akasuki-chan, hang on," Katsu giggled and tore the beige envelop open.

_Dear Hirota Katsuko,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into To-Oh University. Below is your exam scores and class schedule..._

Katsuko scanned over and looked over with a smile at Akasuki, who started squealing.

"I'm so happy for you! Oh my gosh, you must email me every day and text me and call me and tell me everything about college. I have to know and I'm so happy you got in! And To-Oh is convenient so I'll be able to see you a lot even on campus and we can still hang out on weekends and OH MY GOSH LETS GO TO THE MALL TO CELEBRATE YOU GETTING INTO TO-OH!" Akasuki squealed and grabbed Katsuko's arm before half dragging her to the near by mini mall.

"Come on, there's this new music store that just opened that I want to show you," Akasuki said and lead the surprised Katsuko over to _Emiko's Ongaku. _

Akasuki pulled Katsuko over to the American music and held up a CD that read _Avril Lavigne: Under My Skin._

"I was listening to this yesterday and I loved every song on this CD! It's all in English but I loved the beat and her voice! Plus she's so pretty! Here, listen," the brunette took the disc out and stuck it in a near by CD player.

Katsuko placed the black head phones over her ears as did her best friend and the listened to the track labeled "Fall To Pieces". It made Katsuko think of Light, and how she could really relate to the line, "I just want to cry in front of you". Next, they listened to "Nobody's Home" and then "My Happy Ending" before taking out the disk and placing it back in its case.

"I want to buy this CD," Katsuko said and read the rest of the songs, "I understand most of it and I really love her voice."

"Okay! I want to get one too along with On/Off and Nightmare. I love those bands!" Akasuki squealed and held the three CDs in her hand.

Kastuko couldn't help smiling at the girl's love of music and they paid before leaving the store and heading to a casual clothing store.

"Hey Katsu, do mind if I leave you for a minute? I need some ramen, I'm starving," Akasuki said and Katsuko shook her head.

"No, go right ahead! But I'll in this bookstore okay?"

"Alright, I'll be right back!"

Akasuki darted off towards the food court and Katsuko walked into the book shop, heading straight for the mangas.

"Let's see, I've read that, this one was just to out there to even follow, ooh, I've read good reviews for this manga," Katsuko thought to herself and held up a copy of _Hi Tsuki _by Hiroshima Mika.

"I've heard good reviews about this manga as well," a soft voice said from behind Katsuko and she dropped her manga in shock when an arm reached over her shoulder and pulled another volume off the shelf.

"Wh-what?" Katsu sputtered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Katsu," Light said and she turned to see his wonderful eyes looking into hers.

"L-Light!" Katsuko stuttered and picked up the fallen volume of _Hi Tsuki_.

"How are you Katsuko? We haven't talked for a while."

_He breaks up with me so suddenly for that damned Misa, now he's hitting on me again? AND I AM ACTUALLY FALLING FOR IT?! What kind of pathetic low life am I? I'm with L now..._

"You dumped me remember?" Katsuko said steadily and Light blinked.

"Well, yes, I remember," Light said casually and kept his arm around her waist.

"So, why did you break up with me so suddenly then you are flirting with me now? I'm in a relationship," Katsuko told him. Might as well be straightforward, sugar coating would just cause problems.

"Yes, I know," Light whispered and rested his head on Katsuko's.

The scent of her lavender shampoo filled his nose and Light wrapped his arms around her. Katsuko felt her body tense and she tried to pull away, but her body wouldn't respond.

_Let go of me Light! Let go, let go, let go! No, this can't happen, I'm with L now, I like L...let go of me!_

Katsuko managed to pull away but Light turned her around and kept a firm but still gentle grip on her shoulders.

"You still love me Katsu, I know you do," Light whispered seductively and Katsuko's eyes burned with rage.

"We are both in relationships now knock it off," she snapped but Light brushed the comment aside.

"You still love...me..."

Light started to lean in more and his arms embraced her once again. Katsuko pushed against his chest but she couldn't get free and his lips got very close to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips, the minty taste familiar in her partially opened mouth.

"Katsuko..." Light breathed and she pushed against him.

Light grabbed both her hands together and looked into her eyes. He kept her embraced still with on arm and his hand held both of her hands up by his face.

"Light please--no--" she squeaked, tears beading in her now closed eyes.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she felt Light's face get closer to hers and as soon as she felt the sparks on his lips, Katsuko felt her body go numb.

_No, oh no, please, no, not this...I'm not in love with him...no...I'm with L! I'm with L! I'm with...L...oh L...forgive me..._

**Okay, I could have made a better ending to this chapter but the whole point of it is the start of Katsuko's inner battle of whole she truly loves. Yes, she is still with L right now but the main idea for the next chapter or so is her forcing herself out of love with Light and in love with L. She really does care about L, she really does. I got everyone opinion about the L/Katsuko relationship and I will definitely give you what you want. :D Chapter 10 coming if my flow of thoughts doesn't fail me 3-7 days. :D If anyone has any ideas or something like that regarding L/Kat/Light please tell me. I like that. :D See you soon!! Review please!! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Every Rose Has Its Thorns

**I give you chapter ten...AND THANK YOU: michi-nin, Water-Chick-1214, XXThe Wish GranterXX, redwood-ribbons, Diabolus Kara, crawlinahole, and Aeris_x!! All within twenty four hours...I'm impressed. haha! Thank you so much!!!!!! :D  
**

_No Light...please no, let go of me...let go!_

Katsuko let out another squeak and shoved Light away before their lips could touch.

"I--I'm sorry--but--I can't--"

Katsuko dropped the manga then darted out of the book store into the crowded mall, Light staring after her.

_He almost kissed me, and I almost let him...I almost let him kiss me...L...Ryuuzaki...forgive me...please forgive me. We've only been together for a short time and already this is happening...forgive me L..._

"Katsu? Are you okay? You look like someone tried to assault you or something," Akasuki came up behind her, two chocolate milkshakes in her hands and Katsuko wiped her eye, just realizing they were dripping light tears.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I saw Light in the book store and--"

"Say no more, I get it," Akasuki said professionally and handed Katsu a milkshake, "here, chocolate always make you feel better."

Katsu took a sip of the heavenly shake and smiled as the freezing ice cream slide down her throat.

"Thanks Akasuki-chan," Katsuko said and the girl smiled.

"No problemo! Come on, let's go to that awesome clothes store we were headed for before my stomach interrupted."

"I'm all for that!" Katsuko said and followed Akasuki through the crowd and into the next department.

**Later at L's Suite...**

"Katsu, what's bothering you?" L asked and Katsuko turned to him.

"Huh--?"

"You've just been staring at that bush for the past ten minutes, so I figured something was wrong," he said softly and walked up to her, "did something happen to you?"

Katsuko pondered weather or not to tell L what had happened with Light, and she just looked at her bright green flats. L sensed her feeling upset and placed his hand on her head and pulled her to rest on his chest.

"It's okay Katsuko, you can tell me. I won't be angry at you or anything," L told her and Katsuko hugged him.

"Akasuki-chan and I went to the mall today to celebrate me getting into To-Oh," she started and L held her, his chin resting on her head, "I saw Light in a book store while I was picking out a manga. He was just acting so weird; he just broke up with me, I get into a relationship with you, somehow he finds out, and the next thing I know, he's trying to kiss me."

"Did he?" L asked and Katsuko hugged him tighter.

"No, he didn't, I pushed him away before he could."

"Then what is there to worry about? I figured Light would try to do something like this since the break up was incredibly sudden," L told her and Katsuko sighed.

"But the thing is, I felt like I almost let him..." Katsuko stopped, totally ashamed of herself and L didn't say anything.

He let go of her and walked over to the rose bush, then motioned for Katsu to follow.

"You know the saying 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn'?" L asked and Katsuko nodded.

"Yes, I do," she answered and L studied the bright red rose in front of him.

"I knew from the start there would be some complications to being with you, romantically or not. You just seem to be that type of girl that the world just can't seem to leave alone. No matter what, you get sucked into some kind of hurtful situation."

"Thanks Ryuuzaki," Katsuko said sarcastically and L chuckled.

"I guess I phrased that wrong. But what my point is, no matter what, I know that we're going to get through a lot of rough spots together. All I care about is that you're happy, even if you leave me now and go with Light," L said and Katsuko stared at him.

"No L--!" she started but L put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't go ballistic on me," he teased and Katsuko's glittering eyes shone even more from her attempted smile.

L removed his hand off her mouth and turned back to the rose bush. He fingered the red roses silk petals and then reached down to pick it. Katsu watched him carefully and L came back over to her.

"Even though roses have thorns, you over look them once you see how beautiful the blossom is," L said quietly and folded Katsu's hand over the rose's stem, and placed his own over hers, "you're worth every obstacle that may be thrown at us. No matter what, I will always be here for you."

L laid his forehead against Katsuko's and closed his eyes. Katsuko smiled again and L opened his eyes half way before tilting his head and kissing her. The rose stayed between them, they're hands on the stem, and a faint wind blew making Katsu's hair float up and lightly brush her face and L's. Her heart wasn't beating as fast as it was when L had first kissed her, but it was a calm, steady beat that made her whole body feel as if she were drifting on a cloud.

_His kiss...erasing my memories for one moment...making me forget every pain I have ever endured. _

**At Katsuko's House...**

"Damn, this is going to drive me nuts," Katsuko muttered to herself as she paced her bedroom.

It had just reached midnight and it was storming furiously outside, but Katsuko didn't feel the least bit tired. She had been trying to figure out what exactly Kira used to kill people and already, three hours of pacing and writing down ideas had passed with no success. So far, Katsuko had already come up with the possibilities of a knife, gun with a silencer, some type of notebook, and a fork. The fork was really from her own experience when she had about poor L in the head with one.

"But he doesn't have to be there to kill someone...he can kill from a distance...so if he stabbed anyone with a fork or knife, people would see him. The gun makes sense with the silencer but...the heart attacks...maybe if the victim was shot then it would seem like a heart attack because of the bullet and no one would hear it due to the silencer. Then the media...maybe they would just say it's a heart attack so no one would panic when a released criminal is in a public place. Then what about the criminals in prison?"

Katsuko rubbed her forehead and continued pacing around. Thunder rumbles above her house and lightning streaked through the sky, making Katsuko jump.

"That just leaves me with the notebook then...but how can you kill someone by using only a notebook? Paper cut them to death?" Katsuko resumed pacing after the lightning and thunder had become quieter and braided a strand of hair deep in thought.

"Kira needs a name and face to kill...the notebook makes sense and yet it doesn't...the more I think about it...but what kind of notebook can kill...?" Katsu stopped dead and then gasped.

"Unless Kira has...? No, that's completely absurd...insane...do those things even exist?"

Katsuko rushed over to her lap top and logged onto the Internet. She hurriedly typed in_ Death Notes_ in the search box and clicked the second link labeled _Death Notes: Most Deadly Weapon Known to Mankind_.

"Death Note: A type of notebook used by Shinigamis (gods of death) to kill of people at the end of their life. A Death Note is fairly simple to use, by merely writing down a person's name in the notebook the person will die of a _heart attack_ within 40 seconds unless the type of death is specified. _A person's name as well as their face must be known to the user in order to kill them_..." Katsuko stopped reading and slumped back in her chair.

"Then the next question is...how the hell did Kira get a Death Note? And after that is...who wrote this essay? Oh something for an Mythology class or something like that..."

Katsuko scrolled back up to the top of the screen and closed the browser before pulling her pajamas on and crawling into bed.

"Kira has a Death Note...it doesn't make sense and yet it does...yet, the mere existence of such a thing is questionable..." Katsu relaxed her hands behind her head staring up at her dark ceiling and listening to the radio over the storm outside, "Kira managed to get his hands on a Death Note. Ha, I wonder if L will buy that one..."

Katsuko murmured her last words before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**..............**

_I didn't know where I was...in the middle of a deserted but beautiful meadow...the ocean was just over the cliff...where was I? My yellow dress fluttered around my knees and I walked to the edge of the cliff to look at the sea._

_Dark clouds started to cover the area, and the ocean waves started thrashing against the rocks. The spray dampened my faced and I spread my arms out and closed my eyes. I felt a strong gust of wind behind me and my eyes snapped open. The meadow remained beautiful and I lowered my arms. The ocean continued to pound again the cliff as I stood, then sat down, dangling my feet over the edge. The wind continued to blow and the ocean kept tossing until I stood up. _

_I walked back from the edge then turned around and started running to it once more. I pumped my arms as I saw the crystal blue water again, reached the edge then jumped off. I spread my arms out like a swan as I fell closer and closer...my hair and dress flowing behind me...I was inches from the crashing waves...my eyes closed and then..._

Katsuko woke with a start, drenched in sweat. She didn't know why but her heart was beating a million times a second and she felt as if she had to gasp for each breath. Panting still, Katsu looked at her clock and read 9:37.

"I have to get up and go meet L and the team in the suite anyway," she thought and shoved the covers off of her.

She did her usual of eating breakfast, changing then getting into her car and driving to the suite. The storm clouds still hung in the sky and rain drops splattered against Katsu's windshield as she drove down the highway to the hotel and Katsuko thought back to her dream.

_Does it mean anything? Should I pay attention to this? Meadows...they represent the promise of a bright future, stormy oceans mean anxiety and confusion and falling represents trusting my instincts...at least this is what astrology says..._

Reaching her destination, Katsuko stepped out of her car and headed into the building. She shivered from the icy rain falling on her bare arms and jogged into the hotel to the elevator.

_Light acting weird, dreams that aren't scary but I'm still anxious, what is with my life right now?_

Katsuko stepped into the elevator and then felt as if she were being watched. Looking behind her the lobby was empty, and Kastu shook the feeling and pressed the button to the top floor.

_I'm being crazy,_ she thought and hummed a pretty tune to herself but the feeling didn't leave her.

The elevator doors closed and Katsuko rocked back and forth on her feet still humming. The number 11 lit up, and Katsuko looked at the buttons, not remembering hitting the eleventh floor button. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, but no one was waiting for it. The hall was empty and dead silent and Katsuko pressed her lips together before attempting to close the doors. The number 11 was still glowing bright orange and it seemed to glare at her like a little eye. Shifting her weight to her left foot, Katsuko tried to close the doors again but they wouldn't budge.

"Damn it, I'm gonna be late! Close already will you?!" Katsu hissed but the elevator didn't do anything.

"Fine! Be like that," she threw her hands up into the air and walked out of it and headed to the stairs.

There was a rustle behind her and Katsu turned slowly to face the curtains across the room. They were swaying slightly although the window was not open, and Katsu felt her heart begin to pound.

"Matsuda? Are you there?" she called, her voice coming out as a squeak but no one answered, "Ryuuzaki?" No answer.

_Shinigamis...why am I thinking about that? Shinigami, get a grip Katsuko,_ Katsu scolded herself and then turned to walk up the steps.

The rain fell harder against the windows of the stairwell and Katsuko heard thunder rumble overhead as she walked up two more flights of steps. Out of no where, Katsuko heard another rustle as if paper was being dropped and she stopped dead, her heart racing against time. She didn't dare to look behind her, and Katsuko took a careful step to the top of the stairs as there was another paper rustle and a light thud. Terrified, Katsuko yanked the door open and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

_Someone is following me...I'm being followed..._

Katsuko locked the bathroom door and whipped her cell phone out before calling L.

"Damn it!" she cried as she lost reception and her call failed.

_What do I do? What do I do? Someone...something is following me...it's definitely not human whatever it is...it's not human..._

Katsuko walked slowly over to the sink and let the cold water trickle over her fingers then fill her cupped hand. She splashed it on her face and dried off with a paper towel so she could think straight.

_Okay, I have a gun that Ryuuzaki had given to me a few weeks ago for protection when I turned eighteen, so I'll just keep that in my pocket..._

Katsuko pulled out her hand sized, silver police gun but took the bullets out and filled it with a blank.

_I have my badge as well so this is legal and whoever was following me, this will scare them into explaining. _

Feeling much better, Katsuko tucked the gun into her pocket and unlocked the door. She cracked it slightly to peer out and when she saw no one there, Katsuko stuck her head out to see that the coast was clear. Katsu smiled to herself and then started walking to the elevator when she heard a thud behind her. Whipping her gun out, Katsuko pointed it over to the elevator door and saw a thin black notebook laying on the floor. Katsuko stared at it and looked around to see no one coming to claim it then slowly approached it.

"Why is there--?" Katsu asked herself and placed the gun next to her foot before pulling a tissue out of her bag to pick it up.

There was a flash of light and Katsuko felt blinded as she dropped the notebook back to the ground.

"What the--?" she wondered and bent over to pick the notebook up again.

There was a fluttering sound, and Katsuko saw a black feather drop next to the notebook. She froze and studied the feather then slowly moved her eyes up to see a huge shinigami at least seven feet tall with wild black hair and red, unblinking eyes staring at her. Katsuko gaped and then shrieked.

"WHO THE--?! WHAT THE--? WHY THE HELL--?! ARE YOU A SHINI--SHINI--?!"

"A shinigami yes, and I dropped my notebook," the shinigami said and Katsuko yanked it away.

"Why are you here? Do you have a name? Or is it just shinigami?"

"I'm here because I had to talk to you and my name is Ryuk. Calm down Katsuko, I'm not going to kill you, sheesh. Humans are so jumpy," Ryuk said and Katsuko flipped the notebook over in her hand to read the front cover.

"Death Note," she read aloud but didn't hand it back to Ryuk, "what did you want to talk about Ryuk?"

"For one thing, I want to tell you watch your step nowadays. Kira is going insane and I suggest staying on his good side. I mean that to your friends too. L especially," Ryuk told her and Katsuko glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't say much, but really be careful about what you do in this case. If you don't then there is going to be trouble. Just watch yourself Katsu, I'd really hate to see anything happen to you."

"What does it matter to you if I'm in danger?"

"Look, I'm not in love with you or anything, but I have been watching over you and I see you've got your fair share of people loving you. Just don't do anything reckless and keep the ones you love the most close to you, even if they have broken your heart," and with that Ryuk took the Death Note out of Katsuko's hands and floated away, leaving Katsuko alone in the hall with nothing but her dark feelings.

**I apologize if anyone, Ryuk especially seemed OOC. Alright, well, I posted early so chapter Eleven will be up soon too!!! :D Review please!! You guys are amazing with that and I seriously can't thank you enough!! Thanks so much!!! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Shinigami Dust

**Chapter Eleven is here! -Trumpets Sound- XD Thank You: SapphireShadowCat, Water-Chick-1214, XXThe wish GranterXX, ihartdeathnote, michi-nin and Diabolus Kara!! I really appreciate the encouragemeant and inspiration!!! Thanks so much guys!!! :D**

Light laid on his bed, hands behind his head and Ryuk floated in through the wall and sat down next to him.

"So what now Light?" Ryuk asked and Light sat up.

"I'm getting Katsu back no matter what it takes," he said hardly and Ryuk sprawled out across the bed.

"How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"One of two ways: one, I can just make Misa dump me and then work my magic on Katsuko or two I go to extremes," Light said and picked up his Death Note.

"Explain what you mean by extremes," Ryuk said and Light smirked.

"I kill off L and Misa both."

Ryuk paused and let the words sink in then sighed.

"I know I said I wouldn't give you my opinion if you were right or wrong, but really Light, think about what you are doing. You say you love Katsuko, so wouldn't you just want her to be happy no matter what?"

"Katsuko was happy with me," Light snapped and Ryuk still kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"She's happy with L too, so maybe you should give them a while. Let Katsu decide on her own. Really Light, the way you obsess over this is scary and very annoying," Ryuk said irritated but Light ignored him.

"I've suffered through three weeks of not being with her because of that stupid Misa. The only way to get Katsuko back is to kill that annoying prissy little model off then get rid of L," Light thought aloud and flipped the pages of his Death Note, "Katsu, we'll be together again."

"Really, this is a very bad idea. If Katsuko figures out that you're Kira and behind all of these deaths, she'll be coming to your house and holding a gun up to your head," Ryuk said and Light laughed softly.

"She'll never find out, and if she does, I'll make sure she's to in love with me to do anything."

"Light, you really are being an idiot. This is very stupid on your part because all you're going to do in the end is hurt her and you know it," Ryuk snarled but Light still didn't listen.

At that moment, Rem entered the room and both Ryuk and Light gave her a look of surprise.

"I must talk with both of you," Rem said and both the human and shinigami gave her their full attention.

"Does this involve Katsuko in any way possible?" Light asked and Rem nodded.

"Light Yagami, I need to know exactly how you plan to get Katsuko back," Rem said and Light smirked.

"I either keep flirting with her like I am now or I go to extremes and kill L and Misa both."

"Killing them is a reckless idea. If Katsuko were to ever find out, she would probably kill you to avenge the death of her love," Rem said and Ryuk threw his hands in the air.

"I said the same thing! But no, he doesn't listen to me," the exasperated shinigami fumed and Rem cast him a sideways glance.

"Ryuk was right then Light, you shouldn't kill anyone just yet. Knowing Katsuko and with her brains, it could raise a lot of suspicion on your part. Don't do anything reckless, just for her sake," Rem said and Light's eyes narrowed.

"I'm rather surprised you aren't defending Misa," he said and Rem sighed.

"I feel as if I don't know Misa anymore. She has changed completely, and I am rather ashamed to be around her."

Light's eyes widened slightly at Rem's answer and then he got an idea.

"Rem, how strong are your feelings for Katsuko?"

Neither one of the shinigamis spoke and Light's smirk returned.

"I see, you don't even have to tell me. If your feelings for Katsu are that strong then you'll be willing to kill L for me, won't you?"

"Light Yagami, I will not kill L because you want to satisfy your own wants. Katusko is happy with L despite what you tell yourself, but, if Misa gets anymore out of control then I will write her name in my Death Note," Rem said and Light smiled darkly.

"Good."

**Two Months Later...**

"Man, college is a real killer," Katsuko said to herself as class ended and the last bell had rung.

Katsuko gathered her books together and slid them into her bag before walking into the hallway to find Ryuuzaki. It had been almost three months since they had started dating and every day, Katsuko felt herself liking him more and more. Not a day went by did she not see him, and Katsuko could feel her love grow stronger for L with every moment they spent together.

Katsuko didn't have any luck in finding L in the hallway, so she decided to walk around outside before meeting up with him to go the cafe for a date. The day was sunny and warm, and Katsuko managed to escape to a near by bench to sit down.

"I hope I have all my homework with me..." Katsuko thought and rummaged through her bag as the sea of students thinned and everyone either went to their dorms or near by homes.

"Alone again I see?" a soft voice asked and Katsuko's body tensed up.

_Oh no, not her...anyone but her...heck, I'll take Kira over this annoying bitch..._

Gritting her teeth, Katsuko hesitantly looked up to see Misa Amane beaming at her.

"What do you want Misa?" Katsuko sighed and slung her bag's strap over her shoulder before standing up.

"Oh, I was just stopping by to say hello! Considering how we haven't talked since Light left you for me," Misa put her forefinger on her chin and smiled innocently while Katsu just glared at her.

_Don't tackle her...what ever you do, don't cause a scene..._

"There's a reason why we don't talk Misa, and it's not just because of Light," Katsuko spat and Misa gave her an "I Don't Know What You Are Talking About" look.

"I don't understand why, we were such great friends in junior high," the blond said in a sing song voice and Katsuko clutched her bag strap.

"That was before you turned into a whore and stole every friend I ever had. You don't get it Misa, I don't like you, and I never will forgive you for all the drama you caused. You turned practically everyone against me!" Katsuko half yelled, her temper rising.

"Oh, but Light was always there," Misa said softly.

"Yeah, he was until you did something to come between us! I have never been as happy as I was when I was with Light! He ment everything to me and I loved him more than anything, but you just couldn't stand the fact that he had chosen me over you! So you just--you just--!" Katsu stopped and realized she had grabbed the front of Misa's shirt in a threatening way.

"You are still in love with Light, aren't you?" Misa taunted, her voice cold, and Katsuko's eyes burned with rage.

"N-no--"

"Yes, you are. You know, you're cheating on your other boyfriend, what's his name? Oh that's right, Ryuuga? What would he say if he found out? Then you would really be alone, he wouldn't want to be with someone so unfaithful."

"Sh--shut up! I--I'm starting to--!"

"No, you're just telling yourself that. You'll always be in love with Light, no matter what you tell yourself. You'll always be in lo--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Katsuko raged and punched Misa in the mouth.

Misa stumbled back from Katsuko's grip and pressed her hand to her bleeding lip as Katsuko panted and recollected herself.

"Look you, I just want you to leave me the hell alone. Just go off with Light and do whatever you do with him. I don't care. I have an amazing boyfriend and I don't need your or Light's crap," Katsu said and crossed her arms, "just leave me alone. You have what you want, now just go away."

Katsuko turned on her heels and started to cross the street.

"Not everything," she heard Misa mutter and before she could even turn back around, Katsuko felt Misa give her a strong push.

A car had whipped around the corner as Katsuko stumbled and sped down the road--straight at her. Katsuko screamed as her life flashed before her eyes and she felt Misa grab her shirt. Katsu was yanked back up wright and then there was the squeal of wheels and a sickening crunch before Katsuko could open her eyes again.

"M-Misa--? What just happened?" Katsu asked and opened her eyes, but the blond was not standing behind her like she had expected. "Misa?"

Katsuko looked over at the car, which had ran into the curb and the driver had limped out, minor scratches on his face. Katsuko's eyes widened and she followed the thin trickle of blood at least three feet from the car. Her mouth opened and a scream erupted from her throat.

"SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY!! ANYONE! HELP!" Katsuko screamed as she rushed ver to the bleeding Misa and bent over her.

Misa's blond hair was splattered bright red with blood, and the red liquid surrounded her body as deep cuts on her legs, arms and head stained crimson on the ivory skin. Katsuko tried not to vomit as she desperately looked around for the driver who had disappeared and then whipped her cell phone out to dial 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"A girl--was just hit by a--car--send help--" Katsuko gasped as she turned Misa onto her back to see the glassy eyes stare back at her.

"Help is on the way."

Katsuko flipped her phone shut and then turned back to see if anyone was there.

"S-somebody--help Misa--" she whispered and clenched her teeth together, "I didn't want _this_ to happen to you Misa...even though I hated--"

Katsuko burst into tears and reached up to close Misa's lifeless eyes. Sirens approached and got louder as Katsuko stayed by Misa's corpse. The red and white ambulance truck appeared around the corner and skidded to a stop as four paramedics dashed out of the vehicle with a stretcher. Two of them gently laid Misa's dead body onto it and the other two helped Katsuko stand up wright and into the back seat.

The ride to the hospital was a blur, and Katsuko remained silent as she listened to the medics attempt to revive Misa. The sirens echoed in her ears as building and cars were colorful splashed before her eyes and the murmur of the medics seemed to be light-years away. Katsuko kept her hands folded on her lap, her face blank, and her eyes still dripping tears.

"Okay, get this girl to the ER and help her to a room as well," one of the paramedics instructed and the door in front of Katsuko flew open as she stepped out. She saw the other two helpers drape a blanket over Misa's body and rush her into the emergency room and Katsuko let her two medics guide her inside.

**Four Hours Later...**

"Katsuko? Katsu...Katsuko..." a distant voice seemed to sing her name quietly as Katsu began to return to consciousness.

"Mmmph..." she rubbed her aching head and opened her eyes to see Matsuda sitting next to her surrounded by L, Mr. Yagami and Light who were also looking at her eagerly.

"Hey, there she is! Are you alright? You had one heck of an experience a few hours ago," Matsuda said and Katsuko glared at him.

"I just watched someone get hit by a car Matsu, how do you think I feel?" Katsuko mumbled darkly.

"Sorry, just trying to make ya feel better buddy," her best friend replied and Katsu couldn't help smiling.

"The doctors told me you were traumatized and passed out the second you laid down," L said and Katsuko looked up at him.

_You'll always be in love with Light, no matter what you tell yourself...No, that's not true...No matter what you tell yourself..._

Katsuko felt her eyes burn with tears as L tilted his head and came over to stand next to her.

"You're okay now Katsu," he said and ran his fingers through her hair, "it's okay now."

Katsu managed to hold her tears back then looked over at Light, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and glaring at L. Katsuko bowed her head as Misa's words continued to echo in her mind and she felt her heart jolt.

_You will always be in love with Light...always...always..._

Katsuko gritted her teeth and Mr. Yagami looked from Matsuda to L to his son.

"I think it would be best if we let Katsuko rest now," he said quietly and L nodded.

Matsuda stood up and followed out the door as Light cast one last look on L and Katsuko. He too started to walk out as did L but Katusko squeaked.

"Wait--"

Light turned around to see her holding onto L's hand and looking up at him helplessly.

"Do you have to leave Ryuuzaki?" she asked and the ebony eyes blinked.

"I think it would be best if you got some rest," L told her gently but Katsuko gripped his hand stubbornly.

Light felt a surge of raging jealousy flood through him and his fists clenched as Katsuko's eyes begged L to stay. L looked over at Light, who glowered at him, and then turned back to Katsuko before giving in. Feeling furious, Light stalked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Ryuk swiveled his head around to see Light exit the room the drifted next to him once more.

"Thanks for waiting out here, I don't want Katsu seeing you with me," Light whispered and the shinigami shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, so L's staying in there with her?" Ryuk asked.

"Unfortunately," Light muttered bitterly.

_She didn't even acknowledge my presence. That bastard L! The sooner I get rid of him the better._

Light entered the waiting room to see Matsuda and Mr. Yagami standing at the door waiting for him.

"Is Ryuuzaki staying with Katsuko?" Mr. Yagami asked and Light nodded stiffly.

Mr. Yagami gave his son a comforting pat on the shoulder and then headed out to the car.

**The Next Day...**

"Thank you for everything, senpai. I appreciate it," Katsuko bowed to the paramedic and nurse that had helped her the previous day as she stood by the entrance doors.

"No problem Hirota-san. You take care now!" the medic said and Katsuko smiled.

"I will!" she said and walked out of the hospital to her car that L had dropped off for her the night before.

Katsuko turned the key to start her car and backed out of the parking lot onto the empty street. Everyone was at work and school, which left the road going by To-Oh deserted, thankfully.

As Katsuko cruised by her college, she slowed down to see that the street was completely cleaned of all blood and accident relics. Feeling tears brim in her eyes, Katsu slowed the car down and pulled over to the curb to collect herself. She put her middle and forefinger on her temple and took deep breaths, then her cell phone rang. Quickly wiping her eyes and clearing her throat, Katsu answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Katsuko Hirota?" a distorted voice asked and Katsu frowned.

"Yes?"

"Look down next to your car and tell me what you see."

Katsuko didn't move and her heart pounded.

"Who is this?! Who are you?!"

"Just do as I say," the voice said and Katsu paused.

"Why?"

"Just look next to your car and tell me what you see."

Katsuko looked around the area but didn't see anyone watching her and checked to see her caller ID was blinking Unknown Number. Slowly, Katsuko opened her car door and stepped out.

"Okay, there's nothing next to my car. What do you want?" Katsuko asked irritated and there was a sigh.

"Look down, Hirota-san," the voice instructed and Katsu looked down to see sand mixed with dust sprinkled under the car tires and around the sidewalk next to her car.

"So? It's just sand and dust," she said.

"That's not entirely true, Hirota-san. You see, when little Misa pushed you in front of that car yesterday, one shinigami was there to pull you back to safety. Thus resulting in Misa's, as well as that shinigami's death. The substance you are you looking at now is the remains of that shinigami."

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Fireworks

**I admit I am totally addicted to cliff hangers. I can't help it...XD Alright first I own redwood-ribbons an apology because I forgot to mention you in my chapter-ly thank yous. I'm sorry like a million times!!! Anyway, THANK YOU TO THE WONDERFUL AND AWESOME: redwood-ribbons, Water-Chick-1214, Diabolus Kara, cookies-chan 17**

_The remains of a shinigami? How--? Oh no, please tell me it wasn't the shinigami I saw the other day..._

"Who are you?! Who is this?! Why are you calling and telling me all this Shinigami hocus pocus?! Really, this isn't funny!" Katsuko yelled into her phone and there was a pause.

"The shinigami that died for you was named Rem, and I'm telling this because I made a recent discovery that you too can see a certain shinigami," the voice said and it finally clicked with Katsuko.

"Kira," she breathed and her heart just about stopped.

There was a small, satisfied laugh on the other end and Katsu felt her blood freeze in her veins.

"I was wondering how long it would take yo to figure it out, Hirota-san."

_Kira, this is Kira calling me...how did he get my cell phone number--? _Katsuko about dropped her phone when she realized it, _it has to be someone I am close to! Otherwise, he wouldn't have it! The call must be made from a pay phone, because my phone won't trace it...oh dear God! One of my friends is Kira! But the question is, which one? Unless someone else found that website wth my contact information on it like L did when he first hired me...how do I explain this? How am I going to tell L? Will Kira kill me before I can even move again? Oh God, I'm so scared!_

"What do you want from me? How did you get my number?" Katsuko demanded but Kira didn't answer.

"I just wanted to tell you about the shinigami and for you to tell your good friend L and the rest of the team working against me to watch their backs," Kira hissed and Katsu's blood ran even colder.

"We're going to catch you Kira. You're just a murderer, we're going to catch you and eliminate you," Katsu declared and Kira laughed softly again.

"We'll see about that Hirota-san," he said and there was a click, signaling the phone being hung up.

Katsuko lowered her cell phone off her ear and robotically flipped it closed before running into school to find L.

**After School At L's Suite...**

"So lemme get this strait, Katsu. Kira calls you after you arrive at To-Oh and says that a shinigami named Rem gave its life for you by pulling you out of the way of that speeding car. Then he threatens Ryuuzaki and the rest of us?" Matsuda asked and L unwrapped a piece of chocolate.

"Sounds to me, the way Kira said it, he was actually threatening everyone but Katsu," he said and stuck the candy into his mouth and every detective in the room stared at him.

"What are you implying Ryuuzaki?" Mr. Yagami asked and L unwrapped another chocolate.

"Kira is determined to bring me to my death, it's been that way since the start of this whole case. Now, he is telling Katsuko that every detective on this case should watch out for themselves, but, not once does he say anything like that to Katsu. This brings me to the conclusion that Kira is either, and I'm rather sorry about this Mr. Yagami, Light Yagami, or just some obsessed fan of Katsu's that wants her to convert over to Kira's side. Both ideas are possible, but, for right now, assuming Light is Kira is much more reasonable," L said as a black pen cam flying out of nowhere and struck the chocolate.

L watched as his chocolate split clean in half from the pen and landed on the carpet, the strawberry filling staining red around the pen tip. The pen stuck inside the carpet, sticking up diagnolly, the candy around it, and L looked back at Katsuko.

"Do you have something against my sweets? I mean really Kat, first you annihilate my cake, now you throw a pen at my chocolate and break it in half. This is getting a little unfair," L said blankly and Katsuko walked over to the broken chocolate pieces, picked them up and ate them herself.

"Now wait a minute--!"

"I know that my opinion is usually very biased in this situation, but I'm sorry to say Mr. Yagami, I'm going to have to agree with Ryuuzaki when he makes the assumption Light is Kira. I don't want to believe it, and for the first time in my life, I'm praying you're wrong Ryuuzaki, but it does make sense. We've figured out so far that the weapon Kira has is a notebook called a Death Note, and I have one myself from the shinigami that gave its life for me. Have I actually tested it out, no, but I did more research and every time I saw "Death Note" I got the same results. Kira can kill from a distance, and as crazy as it is, Kira undoubtedly has a Death Note in his possession," Katsuko said and everyone was silent.

"Another thing is, when you touch a Death Note, it allows you to see the shinigami it originally belonged to. If we find Kira's Death Note, we find his shinigami. We find the shinigami, we find Kira, case closed, end of story," L added and Katsuko nodded in agreement.

"The real problem is though, we can't just go barging into anyone homes searching for a Death Note when half the people in Japan aren't even sure if they exist. We'll need a warrant, and by the time we get that..." Katsuko shuddered and L climbed down from his chair to get the pen out of the carpet.

"So how are we going to be able to find the shinigami?" Matsuda asked.

"Well, I'm the only one that can see shinigami, or at least one, and I'm not even sure if he is Kira's. When I talked to him, he said the same thing Kira did about everyone watching they're backs, however, the shinigami said it as if he was concerned about me, unlike Kira. My hunch is though, since the two of them had similar warnings, then there might be a connection between them somehow. But I haven't seen the shinigami since that day, so it's either he went back to where ever he came from or he actually is with Kira, but is good at hiding," Katsuko explained and L finally managed to get the pen out of the carpet.

"I agree with Katsu one hundred percent, but, in regards to the threat for the team to watch out for themselves, I wouldn't completely disregard that. I do believe however, that the threat was aimed more so at me than anyone else, and that you really don't have to much to worry about Katsu," L said and confusion washed over Katsuko's face.

"What are you talking about Ryuuzaki?" she asked bewildered and Matsuda spoke up.

"I think what he means Katsu is that Kira didn't tell you to watch out for yourself did he?"

"Tell us exactly how he said it please, Katsu," L said and Katsuko looked at the carpet, recalling the exact words Kira had said.

"He told me to tell you and the rest of the team to look out for themselves. He didn't say anything involving me though," she told them and L smirked.

"So to make this clear to everyone, keep a sharp eye out for yourselves as well as each other. Katsuko, should the event take place and I do end up dying, then I want you to know I have picked out successors to help you on this case. More than anything, I want you to keep working on this case and accomplish what I don't."

"Ryuuzaki, what are the chances of you really being killed?" Mr. Yagami asked quietly and L looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"I'd say at his point in time, it's a fifty-fifty chance," he answered more casually than Katsuko wanted him to.

"You say that like it's something you expect every day of your life," the red head told him softly and L focused his ebony eyes on her.

"On the Kira case, I do expect it every day," he said honestly and Katsuko shot him a look of both horror and disgust.

_He expects it every day...why am I so surprised by that answer? Why am I this upset? I guess it's just typical of L to think like this in regards to this case, but it hurts so much to hear him speak of his own death like that...it makes me want to fall to pieces. If anything ever happened to L, I don't know what I would do._

"Kat? Are yo alright?" L cut into her thoughts and she snapped back to her senses.

"What? Yeah I'm fine!" Katsu said in an unusually high voice that was not hers.

L studied her a minute then Mr. Yagami broke the silence.

"Ryuuzaki, I need to get home now," he said and L nodded.

"Just one more thing," Ryuuzaki said and Mr. Yagami paused.

"I can't help but ask, is Light still in love with Katsu, Mr. Yagami?"

"I-"

"If he is, then this will only cause my suspicion of him to rise."

"Why is that Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda asked and Katsu could only stare at L.

"Due to the fact Kira threatened everyone but Katsuko, this can only bring the question what are Light's feelings for Katsu still? If he is still in love with her then that can lead to a connection between the phone call and Light. However, if Light's feelings have changed, which I am doubting, then that lessens suspicion on his part," L said and Katsu thought about this.

"I guess it would make sense, but then it raises the questions of why would he want to scare me into--well whatever-- and how in the world did he get a Death Note," Katsuko said and Matsuda spoke up again.

"If Light is Kira, then wouldn't he get the Death Note the same way you did Katsu?"

"By a shinigami dropping it?"

"Yeah."

"There seems to be no other way. So if a shinigami dropped a Death Note and Light just happened to be around to pick it up, gets the idea to become the god of a perfect world, starts killing off criminals, then, all we have to do is prove it and then--" Ryuuzaki brainstormed but Mr. Yagami cut him off.

"Ryuuzaki, please, I can't stand hearing my son being talked about like this," he said and L stopped.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yagami. I guess we can call it day now. I'll see everyone tomorrow," L said and one by one the detectives started to exit.

"Katsuko," Mr. Yagami said and Katsu turned.

"Yes?"

"May I talk to you for a few minutes?" Mr. Yagami asked and Katsu nodded.

"I'll be back Ryuuzaki," she promised and L nodded as well.

Katsuko stepped out into the hallway with Mr. Yagami and bid her team good bye until she and Mr. Yagami were the only ones left in the hall.

"Katsuko, I just wanted to talk to you about my son," Mr. Yagami started and Katsu started stammering.

"M-Mr. Yagami, I'm sorry if I offended you about anything, really, I don't want to believe Light is Kira but if Ryuuza--"

"Katsu, that's not what I meant. I just wanted to tell you that Light is indeed still in love with you. I don't want to raises anymore suspicion of him, but I just wanted to let you know that you're the most important person in my son's life. I'll never forget the day he came home and practically burst with happiness when he said you agreed to go on a date with him. Never in my life had I seen him smile so brightly nor had I seen him so happy with his life than when you were with him. I don't want to ruin your relationship with Ryuuzaki, but I just want you to know that Light would never do anything to hurt you, and that you mean the world to him," Mr. Yagami said and Katsu was speechless.

"Thank you, Mr. Yagami," she said once she had found her voice again, "Light means a lot to me too, and I hope that Light and I can still be god friends."

"I would appreciate that greatly. Please continue to bless Light with your kind heart," Mr. Yagami said and gave Katsuko a fatherly pat on the shoulder.

"I will," she promised and Mr. Yagami smiled softly but warmly then departed.

Katsu bowed her head slightly, a lonely smile on her face.

_Then, I guess that Light does have a connection with the phone call earlier. I hope that he doesn't turn out to be Kira. It would hurt so much that Light was a mindless murderer._

"Well, that was very touching," L said from behind her and Katsuko jumped a mile into the air.

"EEP!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, Kat," L apologized and Katsuko laughed.

"It's fine, it's fine!" she said and held her hands up.

"So I guess this gives Light a connection to the call from earlier," L spoke Katsuko's thoughts and she nodded.

"That's what I was just thinking," Katsuko said.

"But back to what I said before about my dying. Katsuko, I don't want you to think that I will be able to make it all the way through this case, even though I want that to happen. Just don't completely disregard the idea that Kira can, and he might succeed in killing me," L said softly and Katsu felt her heart skip a few beats at his words.

_I don't want anything to happen to him...I want to protect him from all harm...I don't want L to slip away from me..._

"Alright, you win this argument, but, since we're both alive and healthy, let's go do something fun!" Katsuko said brightly and L blinked.

"What are you planning now--?"

"There's supposed to be fireworks in the park tonight because the minor league baseball team for Japan won! Let's go see them, they should be starting soon!"

Katsuko grabbed L's hand and pulled him down the hallway to the elevator.

"This is going to be fun! I love watching fireworks. It's something my dad and I always used to do," Katsuko said excitedly as she hit the button to the lobby and L stood next to her, not sure of what to say.

Katsuko kept the bright smile on her face and then the elevator stopped to open its doors at the lobby. L followed Katsuko out the doors and down the street to the baseball field where, sure enough, a group of professionals were setting off fireworks.

"Wow, these are even better than last years'!" Katsuko breathed as she leaned against the fence, L coming up next to her.

"I haven't seen fireworks for a while," he admitted and Katsu smiled at him.

"They're always so pretty, I love watching fireworks," she said and L turned his attention to the sky which was illuminated with red, blue, gold and green sparkles.

"Wow," Katsuko breathed again and she looked as if she had just seen Heaven.

People in the bleachers cheered as orange and purple fireworks light up the clear, black sky and Katsu's smile never faded. After a few minutes, L felt her soft hand take his and she rested her head on his shoulder. Feeling as if he couldn't be any happier, L let go of Katsuko's hand and snaked his arm around her shoulder and relaxed his head on hers.

_I don't want anything happen to L...I won't let Kira take him from me...I won't let him..._

**Three Days Later...**

Light walked into the commons are of To-Oh and sat down on the nearest couch do get some studying done. It had been three days since he had made the call to Katsuko and he somewhat regretted it since it could possibly lead to her discovering he was Kira. Not wanting to think of this, or of what kind of events that could happen afterword, Light shook the worries off and opened his science book.

"So have you come up with any idea about what you're going to do about L?" Ryuk asked and Light shook his head.

"No, but you being around me isn't the safest because Katsu can see you now," Light said and Ryuk grumbled.

"Right. I'll go back up to the dorm then because here comes L," the shinigami said and disappeared through the wall.

Light looked up to see L walking down the hall, his big, black eyes staring out the window blankly and Light scowled.

_He'll pay for taking Katsuko from me, _Light vowed to himself and L spotted him.

"Hello Light," he said pleasantly and Light stood up.

"Hello."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about someone," L said as he approached Light.

"Uh, sure, who did you want to talk about? Katsuko?"

"Yes. I have been rather curious if she has been talking to you, since--well that day--but I just wanted to make sure you two were still good friends," L said and Light felt his rage boil.

"She's been talking to me a bit lately, why?" Light growled through his teeth and L shrugged.

"I was just making sure."

There was a pause and Light's fist curled.

_He's the reason Katsuko and I still aren't together. The first reason is dead...now all I have to do is get rid of him._

"Ryuuga," Light said softly.

"Hm?"

THWAPOOM! Light swung his fist and punched L square in the mouth, making him go flying back into the wall. L crashed against it and groaned before sitting back up.

"I'm not exactly sure what that was for Light," L said in his monotone voice and Light glared at him, his eyes burning with rage.

"You're the reason Katsuko and I still aren't together," Light hissed and L stood up, wobbling slightly.

"To be honest, Katsuko can date you any time she wants. It makes no difference to me," L half lied but Light just raged more.

"So what are you telling me now?! You're willing to just throw Katsu away whenever?!"

"No, that's far from what I meant. What I mean is, I love Katsuko enough for her to make her own decision about who she wants to be with. I won't influence it in any way."

Light growled and threw another punch at L who ducked and then managed to kick him in the jaw.

"You however don't seem to understand that part of love involves letting the one you're in love with make his or her own choices, no matter the outcome!" L half yelled and Light stood up, rubbing his bruised jaw.

"Katsuko was perfectly happy with me!" Light cried and punched L in the face once more but L stood his ground.

"_I never said she wasn't! If Katsuko loves you that much then she can go back to you with no hesitation! She doesn't have to worry about me! I just want her to be happy no matter who she's with! As I said before, I love Katsu more than anyone which_ _is why I just want her to be happy with the one she loves the most! If that's you FINE! KATSUKO CAN DUMP ME FOR YOU AS LONG AS IT MAKES HER HAPPY! BUT YOU'RE JUST BEING POSSESSIVE AND JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T STAND THE FACT KATSU ISN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU!" _L found himself yelling and he had Light by the fornt of his shirt.

Light stared up at the furious eyes and pale face as he let the words sink in. L's grip on his shirt loosened and his face relaxed and returned to it's usual blank stare but the ebony eyes remained full of anger and hate. Light stood up wright and L crossed his arms before noticing Light's mixed look of embarrassment, passion and fury. L followed his gaze to see Katsuko standing a few feet away, her face pale and she looked from Light to L.

"You two--" she lost her words and Light looked ashamed for causing her bad feelings.

Unable to say anything, Light turned and stalked away to his dorm to clear his head, leaving L and Katsuko alone in the commons. Katsu looked after Light, attempted to say something to him, but kept her mouth closed. L studied her then looked out the window.

"Look Katsu," he started, his voice soft, "you know I love you more than anyone, and that's why if you want to be with Light, don't hesitate one second, I understand. All that matters to me is that you're truly happy and with the person you love. No matter what your choice will be, I'll be there for you always. If friendship is all the farther you want to go with me, then I am one hundred percent okay with that. I just want you to be happy," L said and with that turned around and walked outside into the court yard.

Katsuko was speechless, and didn't know who to follow. Trying to get her thoughts straight, Katsuko slowly walked over to the small coffee table that had tipped over and set it back to its former position.

_I just want you to be happy..._

_I don't want to lose L, _Katsuko thought as she arranged the magazines and science book back onto the table, _I don't want to lose Light either. But after all L has done for me, how can I--? I can't. I won't be able to leave him. After all these years of idolizing him, admiring him, then finally meeting and working with him...I never dreamed I'd actually fall in love with him..._

Katsuko stopped, the science book in both her hands as she reran the words through her mind.

_I never dreamed of falling in love with L...falling in love with L...or having him love me..._

Katsuko dropped the science book and whipped around to see that L had disappeared from view.

_That's right, I'm in love with L...it just took a few moments to realize how close I was to losing him did I finally see that I...I'm in love with L!_

Katsuko took off out the door and ran through the court yard.

_I love him...I love him! L, I love you! I finally--!_

"Ryuuzaki--!" Katsuko gasped as she sprinted around the corner to see him walking with his hands in his pockets, "Ryuuzaki--!"

Katsuko caught up to him and threw her arms around his middle, burying her face between his shoulder blades, tears raining off her face.

"After all these years of idolizing you and admiring you L, you finally found me one day and asked me to work next to you, like I was just as good as you are. Then, through these four months of working with you, you've become my one source of true happiness. I haven't for one second regretted meeting you, and after Light was taken from me, it was you that brought comfort to me! Soon, those happy feelings turned tender, and I know now that--"

Katsuko hugged L tighter and he felt his heart pound against his ribs, waiting for Katsu's next words.

_"I love you Ryuuzaki!"_

**Back to my statement of I'm addicted to cliff hangers...hahaha. Well, I thought this would be a good part to end the chapter because I'm pushing 5,000 words and my fingers can only handle so much in one day. XD Anyway, tell me what you think!! Chapter 13 up soon!!**


	13. Chapter 13:These Scarlet Tears She Cries

**Alright, I apologize for the frequent cliff hangers, but I just make the chapters so long I guess I add the cliff hangers somewhat mindlessly. And as I said before, I'm getting quite addicted to them. (I thought you already were??) XD And of course: THANK YOUS TO THE AMAZING: PiratesLife4Me02, Spottedstar106, Water-Chick-1214, supergurlella, Bobby the late reader, Diabolus Kara, michi-nin, redwood-ribbons and XXThe Wish GranterXX For Subscribing/Reviewing/Favoriting/putting up with my God forsaken cliff hangers and just flat out reading the story. :D Thank you so much guys!!!!!! -many hugs-  
**

_I love you, Ryuuzaki! _L reran what Katsuko had just said through his mind and didn't say a word. _There's no way she loves me, absolutely no way. Katsu chose _me_ over_ Light_? Is she being for real?_

"Katsu--" L breathed and she hugged him tighter.

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm one hundred positive about my decision. After all you've done for me, I can't help but love you. The more time that I spend with you, the more in love with you I'll fall," Katsu said and L managed to turn around when she had loosened her grip on him.

L lifted her chin up and peacefully caressed the corner of Katsu's mouth with his lips. Her heart thudding in her chest, Katsuko embraced L and kissed him tenderly. Responding immediately, L hugged Katsu around her waist and ran his fingers through her hair, the velvety waves tickling his skin.

_She loves me, she finally said she loves me. Katsu chose me over Light...she's in love with me..._

L kept his lips pressed against Katsuko's, moving them in the same, slow rhythm as hers, and tried to convince himself this wasn't a dream.

_I'm conscious...Katsuko...if I'm dreaming, don't wake me up..._

Her hands ran through his hair...

_Don't let me wake up if this is a dream...let me live in this moment forever...don't let me...slip away from you..._

_********_

"I don't believe it," Light said exasperated as he stood one hundred feet away from L and Katsuko.

His brown eyes were wide with horror and he could feel his stomach turn over.

"Heh heh, I guess Katsu is in love with L then," Ryuk said and seemed rather pleased.

Light turned on him, his eyes full of fury, heart ache and jealousy.

"Katsuko loves _me_, Ryuk. Do you hear me?! She loves..._me_..." Light clenched his fists and his teeth gritted as he looked back at the scene.

"You keep telling yourself that," Ryuk muttered and Light whipped around to stalk back to his dorm.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled once he had slammed the door to his dorm and thrown himself down in his desk chair, gripping his head, "after all the years of being infatuated with me, admiring me since freshmen year, I finally ask her out, she says yes and then we both say we love each other. All the dates, all the feelings we shared and experiences we had, even outside the relationship, we always had been there for each other! I have been through way more with Katsuko than that damned L has! He didn't even decide he loved her until--!"

"You know, you're overreacting again," Ryuk sighed and laid on the bed before resting his hands behind his head.

"I JUST LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! HOW THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO REACT?!" Light yelled and Ryuk sat up.

"It's a wonder no one can hear you," the shinigami said and Light growled, "besides, this is Katsu's choice. If you truly love her then you'll have to respect her choice of who she loves, no matter what your own feelings are."

"I've seriously had enough of L. First he only makes problems with me recreating the world, then he takes Katsuko from me. This has gone far enough," Light declared in a deadly whisper, "I'll put an end to him once and for all."

"You're going to have to find out his real name in order to do that Light," Ryuk reminded him and Light growled again.

"I know I do. I'll have to figure something out--" a knock on Light's door interrupted him as he stood up quickly and opened it to see Katsuko standing there, twisting a strand of scarlet hair around her finger.

"Hey Light, I was just--"

"Let's talk out here," Light said and shoved her towards the wall before she could see Ryuk.

"Um, okay, well anyway, I was just stopping by to drop off your science book. You left it down in the commons," Katsu said and handed him the text book.

"Oh, thank you! I was just looking for it," Light lied and cracked his door to toss it near his bed.

"Light, there was another reason I came by," Katsu said quietly and Light tilted his head and tried to hide his jealous rage.

"Why is that?"

"You and Ryuuga were fighting earlier...and I saw it got pretty violent, so I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Katsu said and Light forced a smile.

"Yeah! I'm fine, thanks," he said and Katsuko's golden brown eyes seemed to interrogate him.

"Okay, I'm glad. I was just checking!" she said and returned to her perky self.

Light nodded, and awkward feeling rubbing off on him as he tried to make an excuse to leave. He couldn't bear being around Katsuko right now, and he knew that if stayed a minute longer then he'd most likely push her up against the wall and kiss her until his lips were numb.

"Well, I have to run an errand, so I'll be back later," Light said in a slightly high pitched voice and Katsuko nodded as he turned to walk away.

"Alright, I'll see you later, and Light?"

He turned back around.

"I hope we can still have a good relationship, as friends. I know that's cliche, but, I would still love to hang out with you and stuff," Katsu said and Light smiled.

"Of course."

**Downtown Near the Cafe...**

"You really have that poor girl fooled, or so it seems," Ryuk said as he followed Light down the sidewalk.

"Katsuko suspects me enough already. I know she does and it would smart not to underestimate her," Light warned and Ryuk agreed.

"You're right about that," the shinigami told him and Light went to reach into his pocket for his wallet when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry miss!" he apologized as three book toppled to the ground and brown hair brushed his face.

"Nah, it was my fault! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going,"

Light went to pick up a black note book and then paused, recognizing the squeaky voice.

"Hey Iwasaki-san!" he greeted and Akasuki smiled.

"Hi Yagami-senpai! How are you?" she asked and Light stood upright.

"I'm good," he answered and then went to help Akasuki with her fallen books.

"Ugh, I'm such a klutz. Honestly, I run into--Light wait--don't touch that--!" Akasuki squeaked as Light handed her the black notebook.

Light's eyes widened in shock as he made eye contact with the shinigami glaring at him over Akasuki's shoulder. Light dropped the notebook as it flashed_ Death Note_ in curly, silver kanji and then hit the concrete with a faint _poot_.

"Iwasaki-san, how did you get a--?" Light could barely speak as the tiny brunette seized his hand and pulled him into a desserted ally.

"Look, I'm not Kira," was her first statement and Light felt his head spin.

"But how--?"

"Light please don't ask me that," Akasuki pleaded but Light yanked his hand away from hers.

"I need answers," Light said harshly and Akasuki whipped around.

"You're Kira," she accused and Light blinked.

"What--?"

"If you want answers, fine, but don't even try to lie your way out of answering me," the little freshmen spat and Light looked at her eyes, which glowed red.

"You have the Shinigami Eyes," Light observed and Akasuki crossed her arms.

"Thanks for noticing," she said coldly and Light cocked an eyebrow.

"But how in the world did you get a Death Note?"

"Have you ever met my father?"

_"__What?!"_

"Answer the question," Akasuki sighed and Light shook his head.

"No, why?"

"Well then, Light, I want you to meet my father," Akasuki said and looked over at the shinigami next to her.

"Akasuki...you're--?"

"That's right, I'm half shinigami. I have the eyes naturally and I have wings too, but other than that, I'm pretty human."

Light stared at her a minute to let this all sink in. Akasuki, Katsuko's best friend, was part _shinigami_?! No way, she had to be bluffing.

"Prove it," Light said and Akasuki looked at him with a blank expression.

"My eyes were just glowing red, what more proof do you want?"

"I want proof you are part shinigami," Light said and Akasuki sighed.

"Very well."

Akasuki folded her hands in front of her and black wings sprouted from her back. They gleamed silky, ebony feathers and Akasuki's hair whipped around her chin and shoulders. Her eyes were glistening red when she looked back at Light and then as quickly as they came, her wings disappeared before anyone else could see.

"Happy now?"

"Yes," Light said, a dark smile on his face.

"What?" Akasuki asked uneasily and Light smirked even more.

"Could you do me a favor?"

Akasuki studied him a minute and then nodded.

"What could a half shinigami like me do for Kira?"

"I need you to get some information for me, a name really," Kira explain and Ryuk finally caought up.

"You're going to--?"

"Alright, whose name?" the brunette asked and Kira's black smile got even more sinister.

"I need you to get L's real name for me."

"Kira, isn't Katsuko with him?"

"Can't you just get me the name?" Light asked and Akasuki paused.

"I think they're dating, and I'm not going to kill Hirota-san's boyfriend. I'm sorry Light, but I can't do that," she said and turned to walk away but Light grabbed her hand.

"She was talking about breaking up with him actually, and I overheard her say something about wanting to leave the case because she was tired of chasing after Kira. She told me earlier that she could now understand his point of view, and that she wanted to see a world where everyone was good and happy," Light lied and even though he could have come up with something better, Akasuki bought it.

"Alright, I remember his real name from that one time I met him at the shop and as long as this won't make Hirota-san unhappy, then I'll do it."

"Excellent."

**-I interrupt story for a moment- This could have made one heck of a cliff hanger...but I think I should cut down on those...-ahem- Anyway...**

**Three Days Later...**

"I'm just glad you and Light aren't killing each other right now," Katsuko joked as she, Matsuda and L exited the cafe full of onigiri, cake and sandwiches.

"Yes, that fight was rather eventful wasn't it," L said and Katsu smiled before taking his hand.

"Things have been going rather good lately, haven't they Hirota-san? The Kira case has gotton a bit easier since we figured out the murder weapon and Katsu can see the shinigami that Death Note belonged to. Plus you and Light are still friends Kat," Matsuda said with a smile and Katsu nodded, making her fresh curls bounce.

"And I had a good hair day today. I love how these curls turned out!"

"Yes we are all thrilled about how wonderful your hair cooperated today Katsu," L said in his monotone but his eyes were teasing her.

"Very funny Ryuuzaki," she laughed and gave his hand a playful squeeze.

The trio crossed the street, all of them chatting happily and L seemed to get more serious. Noticing this, Katsuko stopped.

"Ryuuzaki? Are you alright?" she asked and L stopped walking, as did Matsuda.

"Katsu," he breathed but kept his eyes on the ground, "do you really--love me?"

Katsuko about fell over and Matsuda put one of his hands on her back to keep her from falling over.

"What?! Of course I do! I love you very much, L. I really do, honest!" she assured him and L turned his ebony eyes to her.

"Then..." he wrapped his arms around her waist, "will you...marry me?"

Katsuko's eyes went three times their usual size and her jaw about hit the cement.

"I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast--"

"No no no! That's not what I'm thinking!"

"I don't mean right now since you are only eighteen, but I was thinking, possibly, when we get the Kira case solved and things become more relaxed then maybe--?"

"Of course!" Katsuko beamed and Matsuda couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS GREAT! AFTER KIRA IS CAUGHT AND EVERYTHING YOU TWO WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO--"

"MATSU SHUT IT! You'll blow our cover!" Katsuko hissed the last part of her sentence and L just glared at him.

"I now really wish I had waited until we were alone to ask you this," L muttered and Katsuko couldn't help laughing a little.

"It's fine, he's just excited. Besides, it's not every day Matsu hears a--"

There was a sharp squeal of tires and Katsuko turned her head to see a crimson semi-truck spinning out of control on the road and heading straight for her, Matsuda and L.

"KATSU! MATSUDA! LOOK OUT!" L yelled over the squealing tires and knocked Katsu into Matsuda's arms making him stumble backwards just as the truck whizzed by.

There was a sickening crack and Katsuko regained her balance as Matsuda kept his arms around her.

"Matsu, are you alright?" she asked and he panted.

"Don't look over--" he instructed and kept one of his hands on Katsu's face so she couldn't move her head. The screams and gasps coming from the crowd on the other side of the truck just made her worry more as she thought of L.

_Oh God, is he alright?! Did L manage to jump out of the way?! Where is he?! Dear God, please let him be alright..._

"Is L okay? Where is he?" she asked but her best friend didn't answer.

His chest was heaving up and down as if he was laboring for air. Katsuko gave him a comforting squeeze and then managed to wriggle away from his grip.

_Am I alright? _she quickly inspected her body and found nothing wrong.

_That was weird...that truck just came out of nowhere...now where the heck is L? Did he just jump out of the way and get mixed in the crowd of people?_

"Matsuda, where is L? Did he jump out of the way or what?"

"Katsu--"

Katsuko felt as if another truck had come by and slammed into her as she turned around and saw the pool of blood in front of the truck. She gaped and tried to dash over to it, but Matsuda held her back.

"LET GO OF ME MATSU! LET GO! L! L! NO!"

**Flash to Light...**

"This went better than I thought it would," Light said as he adjusted the baseball cap on his head to shadow his face.

"Katsuko is going to kill you when she finds out, but whatever. It's your funeral," Ryuk said and turned away once he saw the speeding truck heading straight for L.

"She'll never find out. I've got it all planned out. I happen to be in town and see L walking around and then he was hit by a drunk driver. I won't go into detail, and I'll just be her source of comfort until she heals," Light said and Ryuk whipped around to whack Light on the back of the head as hard as he could.

"You bastard," the shinigami snarled and Light rubbed his head.

"Why you--!" he started but was interrupted by a scream of agony and terror.

"Well what d'ya know, Katsu and Matsuda were with him," Ryuk smirked at the horror stricken look on Light's face.

"Katsu--?! Here--?! But I didn't want her to--see--!"

**Back to Katsu/Matsuda/L...**

"LET GO OF ME DAMN YOU!" Katsuko screamed as she thrashed against Matsuda's grip and managed to get free.

She dashed over to L's body and cradled him in her arms. Tears blinding her, Katsuko stroked the black bangs out of his face and saw the scarlet blood trickle down his face. His pure white shirt was stained crimson as Katsu's tears mixed with the blood and her cries erupted out of her throat uncontrollably.

"L--don't die--not here--not now--please--" she whispered as the past four months flashed before her eyes as she saw the ebony orbs gaze back up at her.

_L calling me for the first time...meeting him in his suite in person..._

"Kat--su," L breathed so softly, Katsu could barley hear him, "what ever may happen now...don't give up on this case...for me...always believe in yourself...don't lose hope...just follow your feelings...no matter what...just remember that...follow your feelings...no matter what...the circumstances are..."

_L appearing in my living room as I chucked a fork at his cake...having him being there for me when my parents died_.._.almost kissing him...going to the cafe with L and Light..._

"L, please don't leave me! Please live...don't go!! Not here, not now!" Katsuko begged and L kept his fading eyes on hers, tears dripping off his face as well.

_His hands holding mine at Akasuki's dress shop..._

"Don't ever...give up on yourself..."

_L being there for me when Light left me...the first time we kissed..._

Katsuko cried harder and tears rained off of her face as she took L's hand and held it against her tear soaked cheek.

"I'll never stop trying...to solve this case..." Katsuko promised and the faintest smile came across L's lips.

"I love you, Katsuko. I love you--so much--" L whispered and his eyes began to close.

_His smile...his hands over mine as I held that beautiful, red rose...his kiss...the fight..._

"I love you too, L. You always have, and always will be my idol," Katsuko whispered in his ear between her gasps.

_My love confession...I really do love L...I didn't want to lose him because L means more to me than anyone else!_

"And you--were always mine--Katsu," L breathed and her tears burned her face as his eyes closed forever and his body went limp.

Katsuko kissed L's lips and she hugged him tightly. Her sobs exploded from her body as Matsuda walked slowly over to her and L and put his arm around her shoulders. People around them started calling for the ambulance and Katsu just buried her face in L's shirt, holding him closer to her. A couple of people attempted to separate her from L but she stubbornly refused because she knew once she let go, she'd never be ale to hold him again.

Sirens approached closer and Katsuko still cried over L's lifeless body. The red ambulance truck stopped beside her and Matsuda as four paramedics rushed out of the vehicle and over to them. Katsuko gritted her teeth as the medics pried her away from L and she reached for him, still crying out in total anguish. Two of the paramedics helped her into the van and Matsuda climbed in after her, blocking her view of L. The sirens and cries were all distant now as the ambulance took off down the road to the hospital and Katsuko still sobbed, visions of L's smiling face flashing before her tear flooded eyes.

_Why did it have to end like this?! _her thoughts screamed, _WHY?!_

**This was not intended to be a cliff hanger I swear it!! I'm sorry, ;.; Anyway, REVIEW and please don't hate me...I only made L die because it will deepen the plot...oh I don't know...A LOT...and I want Mello, Matt and a little bit of Near in here too. I can't help it, I love Mello and Matt. XD Review and I will update again _very_** **soon!! (probably tomorrow...) :D **


	14. Chapter 14: Show Down

**Just because L is dead doesn't mean I won't make him a part of this story anymore just to let you all know. :D AAANNNDD Thank Yous to....Spottedstar106, SapphireShadowCat**, **love2daydream, Diabolus Kara**, **redwood-ribbons, cookie-chan17, XXThe Wish GranterXX, Water-Chick-1214 and 8yume For Reviewing and Reading!!! :D  
**

_It's all over...my heart feels like it's going to stop beating any moment...it hurts to just think of him...saying his name is like stabbing my self with a white hot knife. I miss him...I long for his arms embracing me again...his black hair sweeping across his forehead and mine when he's close to me...his soft, comforting smile...those ebony eyes glistening every time he looked at me...I miss him so much..._

Katsuko laid in her hospital bed, hands relaxing behind her head and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I miss you so much already L," she whispered, unaware of the shining tears drifting down her face, "it's only been a week, and already, I feel like I'm dying away inside too. I haven't come up with anything for Kira, there's just a blank. Watari dies of a heart attack two days ago as well and deleted all the files...but I can remember everything once I get out of here...I won't...fail you..." Katsuko drifted off to sleep, still whispering L's name.

**At The Same Time...**

"Is she going to be okay?" Light asked the grumpy old nurse at the front desk.

"Hirota-san? Yes, she'll be alright," the plump woman said and Light drummed his fingers against the desk.

"Look deary, you can't see her for another half hour. It's fine, she's asleep at the moment and when she wakes up you'll be the first to know," the nurse said and pushed her half moon glasses back up the bridge of her nose as she read over some medical files.

Light took a seat in a comfortable looking couch and flipped through an outdated sports magazine, feeling impatient.

"You know, this is your fault. If you hadn't murdered L then you and Katsu could probably being enjoying a day out in the mall complex with Akasuki or someone as friends. But no, that wasn't enough for you," Ryuk growled bitterly, still extremely mad about Light's dumb actions.

"You're not supposed to be giving me your opinion you know," Light muttered and Ryuk growled again.

"I'm going back to your house. You can handle Katsuko on your own," the shinigami grunted and floated away.

Light was left alone with his anxious thoughts and he paced from the waiting room to the cafeteria and past Katsuko's room, where she had began to stir. Not wanting to get in trouble, Light hurried back to the waiting room to see that a young, blond nurse was walking down the hall to Katsu's room. About ten minutes passed and she returned with Katsuko, dressed in her comfortable red t-shirt, jeans and brown sandals.

"Now take care of yourself Hirota-san," the nurse said pleasantly and Katsuko smiled.

"Thank you very much for everything, I really appreciate it," the red head bowed gratefully and picked up her suitcase before noticing Light.

"Oh, and someone is here to pick you up," the nurse told her and Katsu turned her head to see Light standing up and waiting for her.

_For some reason, I was hoping Matsuda would be coming instead of Light...I wasn't exactly expecting to see him for another few hours...but oh well, I like Light..._

"Hello Light," Katsuko said softly, her smile softening.

"Hello."

"Alright, now that you are all situated, take care!" the nurse chirped and Katsu waved good bye as the blond walked back down the hall.

"Are you ready to go?" Light asked and Katsuko nodded.

"Yes, I am," she told him and they walked out into the parking lot to Light's car.

Light helped her to get the suitcase into the trunk and then they drove back to the University. Katsuko kept her eyes outside on the darkening sky and Light drove slowly down the empty road, not coming up with anything to say.

"How has school been going? I bet I have missed a lot from the week of being out," Katsuko said quietly after three minutes of silence.

"Oh, it's been fine. The professors are asking about you though," Light said as brightly as he could, "they miss their brilliant Katsu."

Katsuko smiled at this and felt her heart sink as the car seemed to crawl by the place she had first told L she had loved him. She remembered the very spot she said it too, right under the oak tree at the corner of the school, and L seemed to stand there, waiting for her. Katsu could see his black hair whipping around his ebony eyes as he seemed to light up when he saw her. Katsuko blinked, and he was gone again, and Katsuko sniffled, trying to hold back her tears.

Light noticed this and touched her hand folded on her lap. The car stopped at the stop sign as a few more passed in front of them and Katsuko looked over at him, her eyes distant and full of dismay. Light reached over and rested her head on his shoulder and stroked her hair.

"I can still see him, right now, I just did...in the same place I first I told him I loved him...I--" Katsuko let go of Light as a car behind them honked the horn for them to go and Light turned into the parking lot of the University.

Katsuko bowed her head and then hastily got out of the car to collect her suitcase from the trunk. Light followed her gently closed the trunk and placed his hands over Katsu's on the suitcase handles.

"Katsu--" he said softly and she seemed to calm down.

"I--I'm sorry Light," Katsuko whispered and rested her head on Light's chest, "I just miss him so much! I can't--believe he's really gone..."

The suitcase clambered to the cement and Katsu threw her arms around Light.

"I don't want to believe it! I just want to go back into the dorm and see him sitting on the couch reading a book or eating his cake in the cafeteria like he always did--! I don't think I'll be able to solve this case without him...I don't think I could handle it--! Light, help me! Be my happiness...like L was...the one person I could never be anything but happy around...please?" Katsuko's glistening eyes begged him, and Light held Katsu close to him.

"Of course I will," he promised and Katsuko thanked him with her innocent, glowing eyes.

Light picked Katsuko's suitcase up and took her hand before leading her into the building. Once they reached Katsu's dorm, she took her suit case back and thanked Light for helping her.

"Anytime Katsu, anytime," Light said and gave her shoulder a tender touch.

Katsu bowed her head again and then watched Light walk back down the darkened hall to his own dorm. Feeling quiet alone, Katsu opened the door and flicked on the light. She tossed her luggage next to her bed and then undressed to get into her pajamas and next into bed.

"I won't bother with unpacking until tomorrow," Katsu muttered to herself as she turned off the light again and snuggled deep under the covers, her fiery hair fanning out over the pillow and her slender body curled up into a ball.

_I feel so lonely right now L, _she prayed and squeezed her eyes shut as two very warm tears slip through her lids and onto the pillow, _I miss you so much...I miss...you..._

She fell asleep after a few minutes, the flashbacks of her with L flashing in front of her closed eyes like a never ending slide show.

***Unconscious***

_I was in the middle of that meadow again, my yellow sun dress fluttering around my ivory knees as I aimlessly walked through the vast field of wild daises and roses. I knelt down and picked a blooming red rose out of the barren soil and held it close to my face. The feminine scent filled my nose and then my soul, soothing my entire body, and I laid down among the silk, multicolored petals. A soft wind blew making my bangs dance around my chin, and I felt warmth go through my body as the golden sun lit the sky and I closed my eyes, smiling to myself._

_I fe__lt a cool hand touch my arm as I held the rose over my heart and slowly, my eyes opened. The ebony hair was much too recognizable, and his eyes seemed to be smiling at me as I carefully sat up, the white, red, yellow and pink flower petals fluttering back down to the ground. _

_"You came back," I said so passionately I could have gagged if I had been watching this in a movie._

_L crouched down beside me and I tilted my head as I watched his bangs sway in the wind._

_"You're still mourning over me, aren't you?" he asked and my mouth fell open. _

_"Well, yeah--!"_

_L turned his head to face me and gave me his half smile._

_"If you keep that up you won't solve the case Katsu. I guess I should've mentioned that as well."_

_"Something everyone forgets to mention on thier deathbed, 'Oh, and don't bother mourning over me. I'm dead and there is nothing you can do about it.'" I rolled my eyes but I felt amused and L put his thumb to his mouth._

_"I was planning a nicer way of phrasing that, but, when you interpret it, yes, that's pretty much it," L said and I laughed._

_"You're never going to change," I teased and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder._

_"Nope."_

_We both stood up and I kissed L sweetly before he was gone, just like that, and I was left alone in the meadow._

***Conscious***

Katsuko's alarm clock blared, practically scaring the life out of her.

"Damned alarm clock. Why did I even bother to set it? It's Saturday," Katsuko scolded herself and slapped it off, "nine thirty...eh...gotta get the Kira case...back...in gear...damn...L always made this so much easier."

Katsuko stretched out her cramped body and pulled on the first outfit she saw. Her usual flared jeans with rhinestones going up the leg, flowing, gold tank top with a red blazer and black flats. Katsuko combed her hair out and let it just cascade down her back.

"Wow did my hair get long," she muttered as it drifted just and inch over her waist.

Katsuko ran her fingers through her glossy hair before walking out of her dorm and down the hallway. She twirled her car keys on her left index finger, her expression very serious and determined.

_November twenty fourth, 2010, Hirota Katsuko takes the place of the greatest detective in the world, L, in the Kira case. With her ambition, strength and intelligence, nothing will stop her from catching Kira and bringing him to his end. _

_Will I be able to execute him though? Probably not. He may have killed L...that wasn't hard to figure out...hell I was in the hospital, hallucinating and half asleep when I figured that part out...but still...will I be able to handle that another man's blood was on my hands? _

Katsuko unlocked her car and got in before turning the key and backing out onto the road.

_Killing Kira, even just bringing him to his execution, that's just as bad as what he's doing. in the end, it may be all turned on me, and if the time comes when everyone turns to me for the final word on how Kira will be eliminated, I may end up defending him some way..._

She reached the highway and guided the car to nine miles south of To-Oh to the new headquarters.

_But will that make me a traitor then? Wouldn't that bring shame to L's name and make me one of the most low life detectives known to man? I'd rather just go crawl in a hole than make L look bad...but didn't he mention something about having two successors? Did he mean it or predict it again like he did with his death? _

There was a blaring of horns and Katsuko panicked as a red sports car swerved in front of her. Katsuko slammed the brakes and the sports car slammed into her car, sending it spinning to the edge of the bridge she was crossing.

"HOLY (insert any swear word you like)!!!!" Katsuko screamed as the car swirled to the edge and Katsu grinded the brake pedal with her foot.

The car came dangerously close to the edge and Katsuko's body tensed, the tires squealing like possessed swine. Her life seemed to flash before her eyes as Katsu gripped the steering wheel for dear life and, (thank God!! Katsu thought) the car came to a stop. Panting like nuts, Katsuko dared to look out her window to see that her car's right front tire was hanging off the edge.

_I think I'm going to be sick! _Katsuko thought and felt dizzy, _oh God, I'm gonna hurl!_

Gagging, (for obvious reasons) Katsuko carefully unlatched her seat belt and crawled over to the passenger seat to get out. The red sports car was on the other side of the bridge, perfectly safe, and Katsu's eye twitched.

_Moron who can't drive for cake. Oh wonderful, now I'm thinking_ too _much like Ryuuzaki..._

Katsuko carefully crawled to the passenger seat and opened the door before slowly stepping out. A crowd of people were gasping and coming out of cars and Katsu sigh.

_If I get put into an ambulence one more time..._

"Hey, are you alright?" a boy who looked to be about seventeen at the oldest asked her as he stood next to the sports car.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine; just a little shaken," Katsu replied and the boy walked over to her.

"I'll call an ambulence just to make--"

Katsuko glared at him and gripped his wrist so hard his squeaked like a mouse.

"Put--the--phone--_away_," she hissed through her teeth and the poor kid's eyes went to be twice their size behind the goggles.

"Okay--just don't break my wrist lady! Jesus!" he said and there was the roar of a motorcycle behind them and Katsu turned to see another person coming up behind her.

He removed his helmet and the chin length, burnt orange hair fell around his face as his icy blue eyes seem to make Katsu freeze in place, her hand still over the flinching teenager's.

"I saw what happened. Are you two alright?" the newcomer asked and Katsuko nodded.

"One hundred percent."

"My wrist..." the boy muttered.

"Sorry," Katsuko apologized and let go.

"Name's Mello," the motorcyclist said and Katsu bowed.

"Hello, I'm Hirota Katsuko," she told him and both of her companions stared at her.

"You're--the same girl that was working with--?" the younger kid said and Mello finally took notice of the surrounding crowd.

"HEY! Nothing to see here, move along people," he snapped and waved his hands in a shoo-shoo gesture.

Everyone scrambled back to their cars and continued on as Katsu called someone to help move her car.

"Hirota Katsuko, you were..." the younger repeated and Mello got a dark smile.

"You're coming with us," Mello declared and grabbed her wrist.

"OW!! HEY!! What the hell?! Hey, what's you friend up to? I've got something important to do ya know!" Katsu argued but Mello yanked her over to the car.

"Get in," he instructed and Katsuko rubbed her hand.

"I have something to do."

"Get...in..._now_," Mello repeated and Katsuko scowled before getting in the front seat.

_Wonderful, now I've got two bozos following me around, but why does it seem like I know them? I actually am more annoyed than scared...it's like I know they won't hurt me. I wonder why...?_

The teenager got into the car and revved the engine before speeding down the highway at about 120 miles per hour.

"Hirota, Katsuko, you were working for L, weren't you?" he asked and Katsu looked over at him.

"Who are you?" she asked, ignoring his question and he smirked.

"Matt. I'm a friend of Mello's."

"Partner in crime?"

"I don't use that term very often but--"

"No, I mean that literally."

"Yeah, sure."

Katsu studied him, the copper hair in a neat mess, goggles for the oddest reason over his eyes, and he was wearing a long sleeve red and black striped shirt with a heavy vest, jeans and some pretty kick ass boots.

"So, Matt, can you tell me how you know I was working with L and why you're kidnapping me?" Katsuko sighed as if she was used to this.

"Mello is a big fan of L's and as he puts it, Mello told me that L had picked him as a successor to solve the Kira case. Mello was an orphan in the Wammy's House and once he left I guess he had heard of you. Hell, he probably heard of you even before the Kira case. You're actually pretty famous, and well known," Matt explained and slipped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it.

"So...you're doing this to me why?"

"Mello needs information. And it's not exactly kidnapping if you came quietly."

"God forbid he just called and asked. And kid, don't even try to argue with me. You aren't going to win," Katsuko muttered and then slammed against the car door as Matt made a sharp turn down a deserted ally.

Matt flew down the road for another two or three minutes with Katsuko clutching the door handle for dear life. She looked back into the rear view mirror to see Mello following close behind on his motorcycle and then Matt skidded to a stop. Katsu inhaled silently then opened the door and stepped out. Mello parked his motorcycle and then walked over to her and Matt.

"Alright, Mello, what's the point of all this?" Katsuko asked and Mello grabbed her upper arm.

"Follow me," he ordered and she obeyed as did Matt.

Mello lead her up a dark stairwell and down a dingy hallway to a small one room apartment. Katsu walked over behind the couch and paused as Matt knelt down in front of the TV and stuck a video game into his X Box.

"You were working with L weren't you Katsuko?" Mello asked as he locked the door behind him.

Matt decided to remain ignorant of the interrogating and continued smoking his cigarette as well as playing his game.

"Yeah, why?"

"What happened to him?" Mello demanded and Katsu cocked her eyebrow.

"How can you not know, Mello--? Oh, that's why," Katsuko remembered the police force had made it clear that they would let the world continue to think L was still alive to prevent panic.

"Tell me, is he really dead?"

Katsuko twitched and for a moment, the only sounds were the voices and sound effects of Matt's video game.

"Unfortunately, he was killed about a week ago. Yes, he's really dead," Katsuko said softly and Mello looked as if someone had shot him.

"Did Kira kill him?" he asked, getting closer to her and she nodded.

"Yes."

"How?! Tell me how!" Mello grabbed her shoulders.

"I--can't really explain it..."

"Did he use a Death Note? Did he?!" Mello shook Katsu, who looked stunned.

"How the in the name of--?"

"I figured it out! Just like you! Now answer me! Did Kira use a Death Note to kill L too?! How did L die dammit!?" Mello was yelling now and Katsuko felt her brain rattling in her head from the shaking.

"L was hit by a semi-truck and I was later told by a doctor his spine broke practically in half! The semi just came out of nowhere and he shoved me and a friend out of the way then he was the one who got hit. Obviously, yes, Kira used a Death Note," Katsu explained and Mello let go of her.

There was dead silence, even Matt paused his game to listen to them, and Mello stuck his hands inside the pockets of his black, skinny jeans.

"How many of those notebooks are out there? Do you know?" he asked after a minute and Katsu shook her head.

"No, I don't. I can't answer that exactly, Mello, but I am assuming there are as many Death Notes than there are shinigami. Possibly more than that."

"I need one."

Katsuko stared at him, his eyes on the floor, and voice was somewhat dead.

"Wh-why? What use will it do to you Mello?" Katsu interrogated and Mello turned his icy blue eyes to her.

"Isn't it obvious? L hasn't chosen his successor yet, has he?"

"Before L died he told me that there were two, well, three if you count me, but why is this so important?" Katsuko asked and a cold smile spread across Mello's young features.

"I just need it."

"I can't let you do that," Katsu said firmly and Mello just chuckled darkly.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" he asked and Katsu returned the dark look.

"You're dealing with the person L spent the most time with ever since this case started four and a half months ago. You'd think I'd adapt some of his way of thinking," Katsuko said proudly and Mello glared at her.

"Challenging me only makes this more fun and adds to my ambition." His voice seemed as if it were a serpent's and it sent a little shiver up and down Katsu's spine, but she stood her ground.

"I'm the same way," she confessed and Mello smirked.

"Then let the games begin. I'll be the best, you'll see."

"Don't underestimate me Mello," Katsuko threatened, her golden eyes burning, "I won't let any other innocent people die on this case. And that, my friend, is a promise I will not break."

**BUM BUM BUUUUUMMMMM. Haha, I'm working on the next chapter now and probably upload it in a few hours. :D So, what did ya think on the Mello vs. Katsu?? And was anyone OOC? I don't think I did very good with Matt and Mello...but I tried. Okay, I'll update in a bit, just give me a few hours...but review still...XD-resumes working on next chapter- **


	15. Chapter 15: Thoughts

**YAY!! I updated again! Haha, hope you like it!! Thank you-- Water-Chick-1214 and XXThe Wish GranterXX for the very quick reviews!! :D **

**Two Months Later...**

Katsuko wasn't sure why, but she just found herself aimlessly walking around on a stormy evening in late January. Snow was drifting around and her knee high light brown boots crunched through the two day old snow as she walked to no place in particular. A freezing wind blew back her scarlet hair and make her cheeks turn pink as Katsu tightened the stylish emerald green coat around her cold body and let her fuzzy, midnight blue scarf flap back behind her freely.

The new year for her had been off to a good start, the Kira case hadn't gotten very far but even so, the detectives were only a step behind from catching him. Plus, Mello still hadn't been able to get his hands on a Death Note, (Katsuko made sure of that) and although she hadn't seen much of him, for the oddest reason, Katsuko was always bumping into Matt at the most random places. It was like the kid was following her, but Katsu seemed used to it, due to the fact L was always popping out of nowhere back in the bright, sunny days.

_No, don't think like that! L is resting in peace and you finally got over that. Don't go back into that depression...don't do it! _Katsuko scolded herself and gripped her gloved hands together before sticking them in her pockets.

The icy cold wind blew again and Katsu shivered before deciding to call it a night out and go back to the University for some hot chocolate with Light. Turning back around, Katsu trudged through the knee deep snow and pulled her hood over her head. Hands back in her pockets, Katsuko thought again of L, and realized she hadn't visited his grave since his funeral two months ago.

_The cemetary is on the way back, so maybe I'll pay him a visit..._

Katsuko turned the corner and walked up to the looming, iron gate before pushing it open and walking into the cemetery. Snow flakes danced around her as Katsuko tramped through the snow up to L's grave. She hummed to herself as the wind whistled in her ear and Katsuko suddenly had the feeling she wasn't alone. It was almost exactly like the feeling she had gotton when she had first met Ryuk, and she turned around to look behind her. Ryuk wasn't there, and neither was any other shinigami, so Katsu kept walking.

"It's just the fact you came to a cemetery, alone, at night. Calm down, there's nothing here. Besides, you're half expecting to see the shinigami you saw all that time ago come out of nowhere," Katsuko told herself and then heard something a few rows away.

"Huh?" Katsuko squinted her eyes somewhat and saw a kneeling figure in front of a grave three rows over.

Katsuko slowly walked over to them and once she was closer, she realized it was Akasuki.

"Iwasaki-san? What in the world are you doing way out here in the freezing cold? Where are your parents? You're not here by yourself at this hour are you?" Katsuko sounded like a worried mother as the little brunette gazed up at her, the puppy-like eyes brimming with tears.

"Hirota-senpai--" Akasuki sniffled and buried her face in her black, winter coat.

"Akasuki, what's wrong? Who is this?" Katsuko asked gently and crouched down beside her.

"My--mother--" was the reply and Katsuko felt as if her insides disappeared.

"What--?"

"She had cancer. I never told anyone though because I didn't want--her treatment seemed to be going so well--I went into her room two days ago and--" Akasuki burst into silent tears and Katsuko wrapped her arms around her.

"Akasuki," she said quietly, "I don't mean to question you like this is an interview, but where are you living now?"

"Same house," the girl whispered and clung to Katsu like she was her big sister.

"How are you going to go on in life? Do you have any relatives that could help you?"

"No, my aunt and cousins live in America and they never talked to our family. My grandparents are dead too," Akasuki cried even harder and her body shook violently as her light brown hair that was usually combed back in a ponytail or pigtails, blew around wildly in the wind.

"How long have you been out here?" Katsu asked and the delicate face looked at her for the first time.

"About three hours," Akasuki said absently and Katsuko sweat dropped, despite the cold.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to the University. I'm not letting you stay out in the cold," Katsuko said firmly and helped her friend up.

"I don't want to trouble you Hirota-san!"

"Don't you even say that. If you were a trouble I wouldn't even bother saying that. Come on," Katsuko urged and picked the little sophomore up.

Akasuki shivered violently as Katsu thought a quick apology up to L for having to wait for her to visit and crunched through the bitter snow back to her dorm. Thankfully, the walk wasn't very long and before she knew it, Katsuko was swiftly walking up the shoveled parking lot into the building. Her fellow classmates gasped and stared at her as she entered the commons, covered in snow and carrying a young girl.

"Look people, she need help okay? Lemme through," Katsuko snapped impatently and they moved, taken aback by her snaps instead of her usual quiet attitude.

Katsu stomped up the stairs to her dorm and gave the door a few hip bumps before it creaked open.

"Damn, she passed out," Katsu muttered and laid Akasuki on her bed.

Katsu removed the dark boots and soaking wet parka from the girl's body and tucked her warmly under the covers. Akasuki's pink cheeks were washed with tears and Katsu pushed her brown bangs back from her doll-like face.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Light gave Katsu's door a weak tap and she turned.

"I was going to L's grave and saw Akasuki at her own mother's. Apparently, she died of cancer two days ago, and the poor girl was sitting out in the freezing cold for three hours," Katsu explained and Light walked over to her.

"Wow, poor thing," was all he could say and out of the corner of his eye, Light could see Akasuki's father glaring at him and Katsu.

"I think we should let her sleep for a while. I'll leave her a note on my desk to explain what happened so she doesn't think she was kidnapped or something," Katsuko said and went over to her desk to get her good red pen and paper.

"Where are you going to sleep then Katsu?" Light blurted out and she stopped.

"Eh, I'll just sleep on the floor or something. Akasuki needs to stay here for a while until we find someone who can take her in. I don't want her living on her own, it's too dangerous for a sophmore in high school to do that," Katsu replied and finished the note, "besides, I miss seeing her every day. She's one of my only friends."

"Speaking of friends, I need to talk to you," Light said softly and Katsu turned her gaze from Akasuki to him.

"Okay, but I'm going down to the indoor pool to do some laps. We can talk there unless you want to wait until tomorrow."

"You have never been to the pool here," Light said half surprised, half ecstatic.

"I need to get some stuff off my mind and swimming helps me do that sometimes," Katsuko said and quietly rummaged through her drawers for her swim suit and towel.

"I'll go with you, I really want to talk with you," Light said a little more happy than he wanted to.

Katsu rolled her eyes.

"You just want to come because you want to see me in a two piece," she accused and went into her closet to change.

"Hey--! That's not true!" Light shot back, embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure. Like I'm going to buy that one," Katsuko muttered from behind the closed door.

Light felt all the blood rush to his face and Katsu opened the door again, changed into a shiny blue two piece and she tossed her green, yellow and purple striped towel over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go and give Akasuki some peace," Katsuko said and Light followed her out of the room.

Thankfully, everyone had returned to their dorms and the commons were deserted. Katsu and Light made their way to the pool area and Katsuko's bare feet were silent opposed to Light's sneakers squeaking against the wet surface as they entered.

"Thank God, it's empty," Katsu said as the strong odor of chlorine almost suffocated her.

"Why are you so self conscious all the time?" Light asked as Katsuko set her towel down on the bench and dove into the thirteen feet deep end of the pool.

"I'm just a shy person Light," she said when her head popped back up to the surface and Light knelt down at the edge in front of her.

She tread water and stared back up at him, the water droplet running down her girlie face and dripping off her chin length bangs.

"Why you come in here too? It's like bath water in here," Katsu said and Light smirked.

"This is just an excuse to see me with me shirt off," he pretended to accuse and Katsu's face went cherry red.

"Shut up."

Light just gave a small laugh and then stood up.

"Alright, I'll be back," he told her and Katsu nodded then dipped back into the water, her thoughts swimming along with her.

_I haven't heard much from Mello; I wonder if he gave up on the Death Note search? No, he's probably still trying to find one, but I just haven't slipped yet and given him a chance...ha, that idiot, he's so full of himself. _

Katsu rose back up to the surface and took a deep breath before ducking back down.

_Maybe he was just saying that though to get to me...make me worry about more than I had to...but why would he do that? Does he think I'm better than he is? Or does he think L thought I was better than Mello...no...L doesn't do that...does he? Then again...no...if L thought I was better than Mello than he wouldn't have said anything about having successors or anything. L believed in me, and I know he feels the same towards Mello. So why bother with the Death Note Mello? I guess this guy could use some persuasion..._

_Then there's the wonderful Kira..._breath..._what has he been up to? There haven't been all that many murders now. The last time I remember someone dying from a heart attack was two weeks ago...why is he so quiet now? Not enough criminals? Got bored? Crime rates have certainly gone down a whole lot, but there are still problems...there was a murder reported about three days ago and Kira still hasn't responded to that...strange..._

_Now thinking of that, the call from him almost two moths ago comes to mind about the shinigami named Rem that gave her life for me. Why would a shinigami do that? I had never met Rem before, at least not that I know of, but I was always getting a strange sense of there was someone else around whenever I was around Misa, and the same goes for Light. Even though I can't see his shinigami, if he has one, that doesn't mean it's not there..._

Katsuko felt as if her lungs would explode from the need of air and Katsu quickly burst to the surface and hung onto the wall to catch her breath.

_But then, if Light has a shinigami that means he has a Death Note...Death Note equals murder weapon...murder weapon in Light's possession equals suspect...if names are actually written in the thing with a match to his hand writing, then that does make him guilty. For some reason, I actually feel like I'm right about this, but at the same time, I am praying I'm wrong. There is no way I could believe Light was Kira, it's just insane...then again, not really. I could see Light being Kira, but maybe not having the same point of view as L and I do. It's obvious now that I really think about it Kira feels he's doing good, and I guess in a way he is, but that doesn't change the fact he's a mindless murderer. He killed L for no reason, well, for being against him, and there is a sky high possibility I'm next. Even if I am, I'm not afraid because...I guess forty seconds of a heart attack is fast...painful but fast. _

Katsuko sighed and pulled herself out of the warm water, the room temperature nipping at her but she kept her feet in. Her scarlet hair stuck to her bare back and dripped water onto the floor, forming a little puddle. Katsuko swayed her feet and made shadows on the bottom of the pool dance.

_Light, I don't want to believe you are Kira, but I might just have to go with that assumption..._

"Hey Katsu, you're done already? I was only gone five minutes," Light asked when he had returned and Katsu's eyes went wide when she saw him shirtless.

_Oh my God...he is so toned!!_

"Oh no, I was just taking a break," Katsu said and slipped back into the water, Light following her. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Light paused a minutes as they side stroked to the other end of the pool, Katsu watching him.

"I wanted to know if...you were over...well, L passing away," he asked and Katsu felt like dragging him under water.

"You sound so insensitive when you say that Light," she scolded and Light pressed his lips together.

"I was just curious."

Katsu stopped once they had reached the five foot water and stood up, her eyes full of thought.

"I guess so, I mean, I loved him so I guess there will always be a part of me that will stay in love with him, or the memory at least," Katsu admitted and Light stood as well.

"Another question."

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Did you ever actually fall out of love with me? Be honest, I want to know," Light said seriously but softly, like he was holding back tears.

Katsuko felt her heart jolt and she stared at him, the golden brown eyes wide. She wanted to just say no, she never did fall out of love with him, but she wanted to explain she truly did love L too, and since he was with Misa...

"Katsu?"

"Oh, huh?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry."

Light continued to gaze at her, waiting, and Katsu's stomach knotted.

"What does it matter Light? You went off with Misa for God knows what reason, just out of the blue, and now that she's dead you've been making moves on me none stop," Katsu said and started back down to the other end of the pool but Light grabbed her shoulder.

"You acted like you still loved me, and I could tell that there was a part of you that still did, or rather does. I c an tell just by looking at you Katsu, it's not hard to figure that part of you out," Light said, his brown eyes glaring right into hers.

Katsu felt her stomach turned and butterflies form as Light's hand lovingly touched her face. Her breath sped up and she turned around to keep him from seeing the desperate look on her face.

_This...is down right pathetic on my part. Damn, he always does that!_

"I'm going to go check on Akasuki then go to bed," Katsu sighed and dipped back down under the water.

_Why does she always manage to dodge my questions? WHY?! That's probably the only thing I hate about her! _Light thought to himself as Katsu easily pulled herself out of the water and wrapped the towel around her head. Light stood in the glowing, green water for another moment then mirrored Katsu's actions.

"Katsu," he said once he was next to her, his dripping wet hair making a pleasant dripping sound as fell from his bangs to the tiled floor, "please answer me."

"Why does it matter so much to you Light?"

"Because," he turned her around to face him and her face remained unreadable, "you don't understand what went on with Misa, she threatened you. I didn't have a choice, and had I chosen to stay with you, I doubt either one of us would be standing here right now."

Katsu's body went numb and Light pinned her against his bare chest, his arms embracing her.

"I never stopped loving you, not for a second."

Katsu just felt stunned, and then hugged him back, a million possibilities of what to say racing through her mind.

**Another Month Later... **

"Are you sure you're going to be okay there? I mean, I don't mind sharing my dorm with you, really," Katsu said as Akasuki clicked her suitcase closed.

"Yeah, I've known the Blacks for a while now, they're a nice American family," she told Katsu and the red head looked a little depressed.

"Eh, I'm going to miss you walking around here after school," Katsu sighed and Akasuki smiled.

"I'm still going to be in Japan, Hirota-senpai, same town, same school, just not here in the dorm anymore. But," Akasuki paused and her voice got slightly more serious, "I owe you big time for the last month."

Katsu felt shocked for a minuted then put her hands up as if surrendering.

"No no! I let you stay because I wanted you to be safe here, and not being out on your own," Katsu said and Akasuki smiled.

"You really are something else Katsuko," the brunette told her and Katsu smiled.

"I guess so," was all she could say and Akasuki turned her eyes to her.

"Have you considered dating Light again?"

"What?"

"Have you considered dating Light again? I mean it's been three months since you stopped dating, I know why and I understand, but Katsu, maybe you should give Light a second chance. I know you are still in love with him," Akasuki said quietly and Katsu sighed.

"I am, but I don't know what exactly is holding me back. If L were here, he'd just say follow my feelings," she told her friend.

"And where or who are your feelings leading you to?"

Katsu bowed her head and rubbed the back of her neck before answering.

"Light."

Akasuki gave her a half satisfied, half irritated look, then smiled.

"Then you better tell him soon, or you might lose your chance," Akasuki said and Katsu nodded as a dark blue station wagon pulled up under the dorm window and beeped the horn three times.

"There are the Blacks!" Akasuki said happily and Katsu gave hre a friendly hug.

"Take care of yourself and I'll see you soon," she said and Akasuki smiled brightly.

"Definantly! Thanks so much for everything Katsu! I really appreciate it!" and with that, the brunette bounced out of the room and down the hall to the parking lot.

Katsu watched as a kind looking woman of about thirty stepped out of the car and helped Akasuki with her luggage. She looked up at the window, Mrs. Black following her gaze then the two of them smiled at Katsu, who waved and then Akasuki disappeared into the car. Mrs. Black closed the trunk and then rode off down the road, leaving Katsu feeling quite alone. Needing out, Katsu tossed her coat and boots on before walking down the hall and out the door.

No sooner had she stepped out into the cold February air, Katsu saw Matt standing right across the street, cigarette in his mouth, goggles on.

"Hey Matt! I haven't seen you for about two weeks, what's up?" Katsu greeted her friend and he let out a puff of smoke.

"I have some news," he said and Katsu paused, "Mello knows where to get a Death Note, and it's right in your University."

**Haha, another cliff hanger. Sorry, but I'm sleepy. But hey, you got two chapters within a few hours of each other so...mehhh. haha, I'm kidding. Anyway, The End is Near!! (Which reminds me,Katsu and Near still have to meet...next chapter...) Yes, so just a few more chapters to go. ^^ Hang in there, I'll make it great. Any ideas just tell me. :D I hope that I'm not making these Light/Katsu moments too weird, I'm really just trying to come up with something original...(what's so original about talking at a pool??) XD Anywayz...REVIEW!!! :D Updating again soon! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16: Katsu's Vow

**Since I have a ton of characters in here, I don't think there will be too much of Near, even though he is cool. :D So, he and Katsu meet in this chapter...finally. Lolz. Thank you--XXThe Wish GranterXX, Diabolus Kara, Water-Chick-1214, redwood-ribbons, RenaJ159 and SapphireShadowCat for the reviews! They were hystarical, I love how everybody is so involved with the characters. :D Thank you very much guys!!!!!! -hugs-**

"Mello...how did he found out?" Katsu stared at Matt, totally dumbfounded and he puffed out more smoke.

"He actually suspects that you're Kira, Katsu," Matt replied and Katsu felt as if a professional boxer had just floored her.

"Mello--that idiot," she said in her unusally high pitched voice she got whenever she was feeling extreme stress.

"It's what he told me, but don't take it personally. I don't think you're Kira," Matt said in a bored voice, but he meant it.

"Mello suspects that I'm Kira! _ME_! How can you expect me to not feel a little hurt?" Katsu felt numb and swayed before her head plopped down on Matt's shoulder.

"I don't believe it, you being Kira. I think Mello is just jealous L made you a successor," Matt told her and patted her head.

Katsu whimpered, her eyes wide with shock and her mouth hung half way open, waves of despair over her head.

"I seriously can't believe that I'm a suspect now..." she whispered and Matt's cigarette fell from his mouth and into the pure white snow.

"Look Kat, calm down. No one but Mello thinks you're Kira, it's fine. If you are seriously innocent then there's nothing to for you to worry about, chill out," Matt sighed and Katsuko raised her head.

"You just called me Kat," she told him softly and Matt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, so? Do you not like it or something?"

"No, it's not that. L gave me that nickname; he'd call me Kat sometimes," Katsu explained and Matt's eyes softened.

"Oh," he said and pulled her into a warm hug when he saw the distant look on her face.

Katsu clung to him, the feeling that she was holding L again flooding through her every fiber in her body.

**Later that same day...**

"You have been awfully quiet today, Katsuko," Matsuda said as he and Katsu exited the grocery store.

"Oh, have I? I'm sorry. I was just deep in thought," she said and shifted the bags in her arms, "thanks for helping me out too, Matsuda. I really appreciate it."

"No problem! That's what best friends are for right?" Matsuda smiled and Katsu felt her spirits rise.

"Yeah, you're such a great friend to me Matsu," she told him and Matsuda put his free hand on top of her head.

"Same goes for you."

They reached Katsu's car and stuck the groceries in the trunk as Katsu shut the trunk.

"Hey Matsuda?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the guy I told you about that is trying to get his hands on a Death Note? He goes by the name Mello?"

"Yeah, you told the team about him about three months ago, why? Have you seen him since?"

They got into the car and Katsu turned the key to start it and blew her warm breath on her cold hands before the heat started up.

"No, but his friend--my friend too actually--Matt came to To-Oh earlier today after Akasuki left and told me that Mello suspects there to be a Death Note in the University," Katsuko explained as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Really? How did he pull that one together?" Matsuda asked, rather surprised Mello had beat Katsu to that hunch.

"Because he suspects that I'm Kira," Katsuko said and Matsuda's mouth almost hit the car floor.

"He suspects you?! Why?!"

"According to Matt, Mello's jealous that I was favored over him by L," Katsuko explained and stopped at the red light.

"Does this Matt guy suspect you too?" Matsuda asked and Katsuko shook her head.

"No, he said he thinks it's just because Mello's jealous and Matt's apparently on my side at the moment."

"So what are you going to do Katsu?"

"I'm going to prove that I'm innocent, but I'm not totally disregarding Mello's feeling about a Death Note being in To-Oh. Actually, if he's right, I wouldn't be surprised," Katsu admitted and Matsuda tilted his head.

"Why not?"

"Because," she took a deep breath before telling her friend her own suspicion, "I'm suspicious of Light."

Matsuda was almost overwhelmed with shock at this point.

"But, I thought you were in love with Light again," he said and Katsu gave him the Look.

"That doesn't mean Light is automatically innocent, and you know me Matsuda, I'm not biased. I could have been in love with the Antichrist himself, but that doesn't mean he's good."

"So now Light is the Antichrist?" Matsuda teased and Katsu glared at him for as long as she could before turning her eyes back on the freeway.

"You don't take anything seriously do you?" she sighed and Matsuda felt a little offended.

"I'm serious sometimes," he mumbled rather hurt and Katsu gave him an apologetic look.

"Well, what I'm saying Matsu is that I'm not going to let my love for Light let me be blinded of the truth. Of course I don't want to believe it nor do I want it to be true because I love him, but if it does turn out Light is Kira, then that is the truth that I as well with everyone else is going to have to live with," Katsuko said and turned down a suburban road to take Matsuda home.

"Hey Katsu?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

Her compainion paused before asking the question that she was hoping no one would ever ask her.

"If Light really does turn out to be Kira, will you still love him?" Matsuda asked and Katsu felt defeated.

_Damn, how did I know he was going to ask that? That's just my luck..._

Katsuko sighed thoughtfully and made a left turn, thinking.

"I don't know Matsu. I really don't."

"Can I give some advice that might help?"

"Of course."

"Well, I've never been through as much pain as you have Katsu, and I can't say I can really relate to you, but, as far as I know, your love for Light will never disappear. It seems to me that you'll love Light even if you or any of us figures out if he's Kira. In the end, I think it just comes down to the point of how much you truly cherish him, and if Light's the one you turely love, no matter what, then don't hold back on it. I know that I'm completely contradicting your beliefs at the moment of thinking Kira is evil, but could you really bring yourself to hate Light if he was Kira?"

Katsu paused and really thought about this.

"He murdered L," she said softly after a minute and Matsuda gave her a nod.

"I know he did, but like I said, could you really bring yourself to hate Light if he was Kira? I honestly think that your love for Light is the type that will never die out, no matter what happens or who else comes into your life."

"Hey, I loved L!"

"That's not what I was implying, not at all. What I'm trying to tell you is that your love is the rare kind that won't die out for anyone no matter the circumstances or who they turn out to be. But," Matsuda paused as Katsuko pulled into his driveway, "that's just me."

Katsuko opened her door and walked Matsuda up to his door before giving him a friendly hug good-bye.

"Thanks for everything tonight Matsu. I think you gave me a lot to reflect on," she told him and he smiled.

"Hey, no problem! So, I'll see you tomorrow at headquarters right?" Matsuda asked.

"Yup! Get a good night's sleep," she said and gave him a peace sign.

"Haha, see ya tomorrow!"

Matsuda smiled again and Katsuko walked back to her warm car as the last, crisp snow of February fell from the inky black sky.

_Rare kind of love that never dies out for someone, no matter what, _Katsu repeated Matsuda's words in her mind as she climbed in the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway, her headlight's illuminating the dark street, _I guess he's right; my love for Light is a lot deeper than I really wanted it to be. Even when I was with L, there was still a part of me that loved Light, and L knew it too. I'm such a fool. Now that L's gone, I'm here thinking and telling myself I'll always in some way be in love with L. Does this make me a cheater? I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore, and, I don't want to hurt Light. But if he is Kira, does that make me a traitor to my team as well as L? _

_Just follow your feelings...no matter what the circumstances are...follow you feelings..._L had told her and Katsu smiled to herself.

_Thank you for that L. I really did need you to say that. _

Katsuko turned back onto the freeway and drove about four miles before making a right at a traffic light and turning down the avenue that lead back to To-Oh. She looked up at the darkened dorms to see that Light still had his dorm light on and Katsu thought back to his question that she had never answered.

_Do you still love me?_

_Yes, _she wanted to say, _yes, I love you no matter what. I love you Light, even if you do turn out to be Kira, I'll still be in love with you. Even after all those people you killed...the criminals...L...I'll still love you! I won't be able to bring myself to hate you Light, even though you were my Love's murderer._

Katsu had just pulled into the parking lot when her cell phone started going off, making her jump. Reaching for her purse, Katsuko pulled out her red phone and saw that the number was unknown. Hesitating, Katsuko flipped it open, paused and then held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hirota, Katsuko?" a very unfamiliar voice asked and a shiver ran up and down Katsu's spine.

"Y-yes?"

"There's no need to worry, it's okay. My name is Near, and I'm the other successor of the detective L. I assume you're still working the case, am I right?"

"Yes, I'm still working on it. We're getting closer though, and it'll be solved hopefully very soon," Katsuko said and she heard Near chuckle.

"I was expecting you to say something like that. Now, the reason I called was because I am anxious to meet you in person. I have been contacting your team for some time now and I was thinking now would be a good time to meet the famous Katsuko," Near said and Katsu tilted her head when he referred to her as 'famous'.

"Right now?" she blurted out stupidly.

_Way to make an impression you moron,_Katsu thought bitterly.

"If that's convenient for you, then yes, I would appreciate it. I'm in the hotel next to the mall, which is actually right down the road from To-Oh University, top floor," Near told her.

"Oh, that's convenient," Katsu said and started her car.

"Alright, I'm glad. So I will see you in a few minutes then, right?"

"Yup, I'll be there soon," Katsuko said and flipped her phone shut before heading off in the direction of the mall.

_His voice is similar to L's, and he asked to meet me almost exactly how L did...you haven't completely left me after all, L._

Katsu had reached the mall complex within ten minutes and parked her car on the curb before stepping out to meet the third successor. The hotel lobby was empty but Katsu signed in anyway to prevent any mayhem that might come up. She took the nearest elevator to the top floor and felt as if she were going to meet L all over again. His ebony hair flashing through her mind, his smile...everything about him seemed to make Katsu want to cry now.

The elevator stopped at the top floor and Katsu could almost see herself going to the door and knocking, a nervous wreck for meeting the world's greatest detective. She also was oblvious to the pain of the following events of him falling in love with her, and she loving him in return...lighting up whenever she saw that innocent smile, his black eyes either blank or seeming to be laughing...back then, it was just a matter of using her head and being friends...lighthearted...carefree...

Katsuko stepped out of the elevator, and the memory continued playing in her mind. Watari had been so kind to her when she had first entered, taking her coat, then L appearing in front of her. The messy hair, dark circles under his panther black eyes, pale skin...and his voice...a monotone at first, but whenever he was around her, his voice went from a monotone to something that seemed almost musical...not high pitched or annoying, but still cotaining that air of mystery that made her want to hug him and never let go.

Brushing her eyes of stupid tears, Katsuko pulled herself together and then knocked on the door. A tall, blond woman opened it and welcomed her in, and that was the first time Katsuko had seen Near.

"Hello, I'm Hirota, Katsuko," Katsu introduced herself and Near turned around.

Katsu almost completely lost it when she realized that Near was just a younger, albino version of L, and if she didn't know better, she would have sworn Near was L's son. The same ebony eyes, blank stare and messy hair, but Near's hair was a pure white as opposed to L's black.

"Hello Hirota, Katsuko-san, I'm Near," he said and gave her the exact same smile that belonged to L, "wow, your hair is very red, just as L told me."

Katsuko didn't know whether to feel annoyed or let herself just burst.

_"Your hair is very red."_

_"Uh, thanks?"_

_I feel like I'm reliving the very first moment met him. Near even wears the long sleeved white shirt similar to L's...can I take this? It's really taking a lot out of me to just hold myself together...I feel like I'm ripping at the seams..._

Katsu just looked over Near, and she felt as if L was there as well, and she could practically see him standing behind the boy sitting in front of her. He was just smiling at her, the same way he was when Katsu had almost made a fork go into his head.

"Yeah," Katsu said after the minute of silence, "my hair is unusually red, it's scarlet to be exact."

"Is it natural or did you dye it?" Near asked and Katsu sweat dropped.

"It's natural, " she said as Near twisted a strand of his own white hair around his forefinger and gave a small laugh.

"Eh, off my interrogation about your hair, how has the Kira case been going?"

"It's been going well. How about for you?"

"On my part, it seems as if you have gotten to the most important information before I had a chance to," Near said and contiued tiwsting his hair around his finger.

"Well, that was when--" Katsu stopped once the familiar ebony eyes were on her.

"I know," Near seemed to read her mind and gave her a minute before continuing, "I was also wondering if you have any suspects."

Katsuko didn't answer right away, and she searched for the right words to say.

"Yes, we do have a suspect," she said and her voice cracked slightly.

"Who may I ask?"

"Near, before I go on, I want to make a few things very clear," Katsu said, thinking of her love for Light, and her suspicion as well. Near needed to know that she was first in love with the suspect and yet she would not let her feelings for him get in the way of finding the truth.

"Go right ahead, I'll listen," Near told her and Katsuko walked over to sit down in front of him.

"This is going to sound very strange, but I want you to know that first, the man the team and I are suspecting, I'm in love with him. However, I will not let my feelings get in the way of finding out if he is Kira or not. You will hear me say many times that I hope I am wrong about him being Kira, but if you knew him as well as I do, you'd understand why," Katsu said and Near gave her a nod of encouragement as well as understanding.

"I understand perfectly," he told her and then Katsu continued.

"His name is Light Yagami, and he is a classmate of mine at To-Oh," she said and felt her heart skip a beat at his name.

"Light Yagami, I see," Near said and twisted his hair again, "have you investigated him at all Hirota-san?"

"Not formally, I haven't searched him or anything, but when I was working with L, Light and I were dating and L asked me to keep a watch on his behavior."

"Any luck?"

"Not really, but he is a Kira supporter either way, which I personally found strange," Katsu explained and Near tilted his head.

"Interesting, why is that?"

Katsu thought a moment before answering, Near's--L's--Near's eyes waiting for her answer.

"Light never seemed to be the type to want to become a mass murderer. It never occurred to me that he could ever be Kira up until he told me his opinion about Kira in great detail, and it really stunned me to hear he was a Kira supporter. Light just seems to be more the type that would want to help with the case instead of encouraging a serial killer," Katsu said and Near couldn't help smiling. "What's so funny?" Katsu asked.

"I just find it hysterically ironic that you're in love with a possible serial killer, Hirota-san," was his reply and waves of despair hung over her head for the second time in an hour.

"I see nothing funny about it," she murmmered and Near's L-like smile just widened.

"I'm sorry, but it's just--the irony. Anyway, back on topic, has anyone by the name of Mello contacted you in any way?" Near asked.

"Mello? Yeah, I met him, why?"

"He too is working on the Kira case, but, he's determined to get to Kira before I do. He lets his emotions get in the way of him though but don't underestimate him, Mello's mind is as brilliant as L's," Near warned and Katsu understood.

"Right, he's also determined to get his hands on a Death Note and he believes there to be one in To-Oh, meaning one of my classmates is--"

Katsu's phone rang loudly, interrupting her, and she gave Near an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I'm just going to see who it is..." Katsu checked the caller ID and saw it was Mello.

"Well, what d'ya know, it's Mello," she said and Near had a look of worry, interest, and some slight horror.

_I have a bad feeling about this. If Mello is determined to get his hands on a Death Note and he thinks it's in To-Oh...if he suspects Light as well...I don't even want to know what he's capible of doing...worse yet, what will he do to Katsu? _

"Hey Mello. Any luck on your search?" Katsu asked.

_Don't taunt him...oh dear Lord, don't do that..._Near thought and lipped it to her. She nodded and then waited for Mello's answer.

"Getting it was too simple to break in. I must say, you let your guard down at the wrong time Katsu. I overestimated you," Mello said smoothly and Katsu felt her face grow hot.

"What did you do?" she hissed so harshly it made Near shudder.

"I just brought a couple of friends over here to help me out. Some people are freaking out, including your friend--what's your name? Light?--yeah, Light's going ballistic," Mello said and Katsu heard Light yell something but she couldn't make out what.

"What are you doing to him?! Leave Light the hell alone!"

"So he wasn't kidding about you two getting it on."

Had he said that to Katsu's face, she probably just ripped him to shreds with her bare hands.

"You're too obvious Katsu," Mello said and it sounded as if he were stretching out on the couch, "I was planning to--oh, well, I'll let you figure it out. You're smart or so L told me. But let me make it clear that if you don't bring me the real notebook within the next half hour, you can kiss your little boyfriend good-bye."

There was a click and then silence and Katsu felt her blood boil.

"I heard everything, I'll send some--" Near started but Katsu lost it.

"THAT STUPID BASTARD MELLO! GOD DAMN IT! I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HAVE TO!" Katsu raged and Near pulled head phones over his ears.

"If he's at To-Oh then it should be hard to get into the security systems and get the camera views," Near said and Katsu whipped around.

"I'm going to get Light. If there's anything, _anything _you need me to do then just call with instructions. I'm getting the team and we're getting Mello out of there," Katsu said and started out the door.

"Just don't kill him, and I'm not kidding about that! Don't kill him!" Near called and Katsu growled as she dashed to the elevator.

It seemed to take hours to get to the ground floor and Katsu rushed out of the lobby, cell phone crushed to her ear.

"Matsuda, get to To-Oh with the rest of the team. Mello's there with only God knows who else and he has Light!" Katsuko instructed as she jumped into her car and floored it.

"Right, I'll call everyone else," Matsuda said and Katsu hung up.

The few cars she passed on the late night road were only dark blurs as Katsu pushed her gas pedal almost all the way down to the car floor. The odometer read 115 miles per hour and Katsu made a sharp turn around the corner and sped to To-Oh, praying Light was going to be okay when she got there.

_Light, _she thought, _I'm so sorry._

When Katsu had reach the University, she saw Matsuda was already there with the Chief, Aizawa and Mogi. She pulled in and grabbed her gun out of the glove compartment of her car and the reloaded it.

"Matsuda, where's Mello?" Katsu demanded more harshly then she wanted to but she had other things to worry about.

"We lost him, he was in the commons then he ran off," Matsuda said and Katsu grabbed the front of his shirt.

"HE HAS LIGHT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FIND HIM!" she cried and Aizawa pulled her off.

"Calm down Katsu, we'll get him. We needed a plan," he said as calmly as he could and the Chief handed her a bullet proof vest.

"Alright then, I propose Matsuda and I go and search the east wing and you, Mogi and Chief Yagami go to the west. Is that okay?" Katsu said quickly, her mind only on Light.

"Yeah, we have our pagers too if there's an emergency," Mogi said and the team split up.

"Where do we go first?" Matsuda asked as he and Katsu entered the building.

"Go to every dorm on in the east wing and evacuate everyone. I don't care what the people are doing, get them to safety," Katsu said and instructed a huddle of petrified sophomore girls to wait in their cars and lock the doors.

"Stay inside the cars, go to the near by cafe, fast food restaurant, just as long as you're okay. We'll make sure everyone hears when it's okay to come back," Katsu said and the girls nodded before scurrying out.

Katsu and Matsuda told everyone they passed the same thing, get to safety.

"Damn that Mello. Damn, damn, damn him! That no good son of a--"

"Katsu, did he say where he found the Death Note?" Matsuda asked and she stopped.

"No, he didn't, but he had Light, so I panicked."

_I hate to think of this right now, but this only adds to my suspicion of Light. _

When Matsuda and Katsu had evacuated every student and teacher in the east wing, they returned to the commons to meet the Chief, Mogi and Aizawa.

"Any luck?" Katsu asked desperately and Aizawa shook his head.

"No."

_Damn it, where the hell could he possibly be?! The basement..._

Katsuko's eyes went wide and she started sprinting to the basement door on the other side of the school.

"HE'S IN THE BASEMENT! HE'S DOWN HERE!" she called back to her confused but following team and reached the door. "MELLO! WHERE IS LIGHT?! WHERE IS HE?!"

Katsu jumped down the stairs and landed in a cat like position before pointing her gun around in the darkness.

"Where are you Mello?" she growled and there were footsteps behind her.

Whipping around, Katsu saw Matt there, and he had his hands in the air.

"M--Matt?! Why are you helping with--?" Katsu stammered and her team finally caught up.

"Surrender, now," the Chief ordered and Matt rose his hands higher, not saying a word, his goggle-covered eyes unblinking and not moving from Katsu.

"I'm done," he said softly and Katsu gritted her teeth.

"Where is Light?"

Matt didn't answer, making Katsu's temper go into overdrive.

"YOU TRAITOR WHERE IS LIGHT?! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I'LL BLOW YOU FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" she screamed and slammed the gun barrel against the side of his head. Matt only twitched at the hit and still didn't answer.

"I suggest you answer her, we have the police outside if you don't tell her," Aizawa said and aimed his gun at Matt as well.

"Matt, I don't want to hurt you. You've been one of my best friend's for three months now, but if you don't tell me where Light is right now I swear to God I will kill you," Katsu said and cocked the gun as a threat.

Matt still didn't answer and Katsu had her finger over the trigger and started to pull back on it when Matt grabbed her hand. The gun clattered to the floor as Matt seized her hand, making her lose feeling in it and the crushed her body against his.

"Katsu--!" Matsuda started but the Chief kept him from shooting.

"You'll hit her!" the Chief hissed and Mogi and Aizawa kept their eyes on Matt.

"Mello found the Death Note right after he called you. I suggest that you keep a close eye on your boyfriend, or just kill him and save some time," Matt whispered in her ear and Katsu's body went limp with fear.

"Light's--Light can't be--he's--"

"I don't know for sure, don't jump to conclusions, but keep an eye on him," Matt told her and then let go.

Katsu's heart was pounding painfully in her chest as she recollected her gun and Matt's hands returned in the surrender postion.

"Katsuko, you go get my son with Matsuda and Mogi, I'll handle Mello with Aizawa," Chief Yagami instructed and she nodded.

"What about this punk?" Aizawa asked, gesturing towards Matt, who looked offended by being called a punk.

"Let him go," Katsu said and Matsuda stared at her.

"Are you sure Katsu? Didn't he have something to do with the kidnapping?"

"He's on my side, let him go," Katsu said again and Matt lowered his hands.

None of the detectives moved.

"You heard her, let me go," he said and Katsuko whipped around and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Learn to respect adults, especially my team. If it weren't for them, your ass would've been murdered by Kira by now," she snapped and Matt rubbed the place she had slapped him.

"Alright, sorry," he whimpered and Mogi and Aizawa let him pass as he mumbled an apology to them.

Katsu, Mogi and Matsuda then split from the other two detectives to find Light.

"I never realized how big the basement was until now," Katsu said, "Light!"

"They probab;y have him hostage," Mogi said and Katsu scoffed.

"One would think they would pick a better hideout than the colledge basement. Shit, I could have planned this better," Katsu muttered to herself and her cell phone went off.

"It's Near," she told her two compainions and answered the phone.

"Katsu, you have evacuated everyone right?" Near asked.

"Yes, they're either in the near by cafe or the mall complex," she whispered so softly Near had to strain his ears to hear.

"I rounded everyone up and they are in the lobby in this hotel. Now, when you find Light, send him here as well, okay?"

"Okay--" Katsu was cut off by a gun shot and there was a yell.

"LIGHT!" Katsu cried and Near almost panicked.

"Katsu, is everything okay?! What's going on?!"

"There was a gun fired!" she yelped and ran over to her left, "Mogi find the Chief! Matsuda, get Light! I've got Mello!"

"Katsu do not face Mello on your own, do you hear me?! You don't know what he is capable of!" Near ordered and Katsu bumped into Aizawa.

"Aizawa, where's Chief!? Where's Mello?!"

"Katsuko?!"Light's voice came from her left and she turned to see he was alright.

"Light, get out of here, now!" she ordered but Light didn't listen.

"You have Light?! Send him here!" Near said.

"Where's Mello?!"

"He ran off after he--" Aizawa's voice was in a deadly whisper as if he was crying.

Matsuda and Mogi appeared in front of Katsu as she looked down to see Chief Yagami on the ground, bleeding from the neck and chest.

"Chief!" Katsu dropped down beside him as did Light and Matsuda called 911.

"Come on, we have to get him upstairs," Mogi said and he and Aizawa picked the Chief up carefully, Katsu too stunned to move.

"Mello...shot...the Chief...and he got away..." Katsu looked over at Light, who looked as if he was going to burst the dashed up the stairs.

"MELLO! MELLO! YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?! MELLO!" Katsu raged as she tore through the hall and to the parking lot to find it empty except for her car, Matsuda's, Mogi's, Aizawa's and the Chief's.

Sirens approached closer and closer as Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda and Light came up behind her, the wounded chief in their arms.

**At the Hospital...**

Katsu stood in the other side of the hosptial bed, her back turned to the rest of the group, the constant beeping of the machine mesuring the Chief's heart beats echoing in her ears.

_He got away, he got away! _Katsu thought and covered her eyes with her hand. _He got away with shooting the Chief. He got away!_

"Dad, hey Dad, it'll be alright, you'll be okay," Light said and Katsuko curled her fists.

_I'll make Mello pay for this. I'll make that bastard suffer for causing Light pain._

"Light," Mr. Yagami opened his eyes slowly to see his son worry stricken, "I--couldn't do it, I couldn't kill him in the end. I--knew he had yo but for some reason, I just couldn't kill him. Forgive me, my son."

"Don't you go talking like that Dad, of course I forgive you! It's fine, you'll be okay!" Light said desperatly and Katsu finally turned around.

"Mr. Yagami--" she started and his dying eyes looked over at her.

"Come here Katsuko," he said to her and Katsu knelt down beside his bed.

"Remember what I told you that one day, about my son?" Mr. Yagami asked weakly and Katsu nodded.

"Yes, I do," she said and Light didn't take his eyes off of them.

"Please, take care of him," Mr. Yagami said and Katsu felt her breath catch in her chest, "take of of Light..."

"Dad, don't let Mello defeat you like this! Don't let him!" Light yelled, and Katsu said nothing for a moment.

"Take care...of my son," he said then managed to look back over at Light.

"I will, I promise," she told him and a soft smile spread across Mr. Yagami's face.

"My son, Light...my...son..."

The mechine gave a long beep and Mr. Yagami said no more.

"No--Dad--! Dad, no! Don't you die on me like this! NO! DAD!" Light sobbed and buried his face in his father's chest, crying hystarically.

Katsu stood up, her throat dry, tears leaking down her own face as she walked around the bed and over to Light.

"Light--" she coaxed and he gripped the lifeless hand.

"Don't let him--!"

"Light," Katsu said and looked at her remaining friends, who also had tears in their eyes. None of them were looking over at Light and Katsu though.

"Mello--that--! I'll--!"

"Light, stand up," Katsu said softly and carefully pulled him away from the body.

"I'm going to--!"

"Light," Katsuko said and met his eyes.

Katsu embraced him, and he buried his head in her shoulder, tears soaking through her crimson sweater. She stroked his brown hair gently and Light held her tightly.

"It'll be okay," Katsu whispered in his ear soothingly, "it'll be okay."

Mogi made a gesture to his companion to leave Katsu and Light alone, and they left, closing the door quietly. Katsu looked over at Mr. Yagami, who still had the faint smile on his face, and made a silent vow to him that she would do everything in her power to make sure Light would be alright.

"Katsu," Light whispered her name after a few mintues of her hugging him.

"It's going to be alright, I promise Light," Katsu said and Light pulled back from the embrace.

"What did Dad say about me to you?" he asked and Katsu ran her hands through his hair.

"Basically, that you love me, and that you'd never do anything to hurt me," she replied.

"I wish that was true," he breathed and held her, his face getting dangerously close to hers.

"What does that mean?" Katsu asked just as quietly, her heart speeding up and butterflies forming in her stomach.

"I love you, Katsu. Don't ever forget it," Light said and her hands continued working through his hair.

"How can I?" she asked so softly she was barely audible.

The last of Light's tears dripped off his face and he held her closer to him. Katsu's eyes closed, the touch of Light's silky hair under her fingertips. Her breath became shorter and Light's hands slowly went over her back and down her sides then back up. She finally became too impatient and gently pulled Light closer to her and kissed him with every ounce of love she had for him. Katsu left her hands in his hair, her fingers flexing slightly as she then moved them to his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed the corner of his mouth, his upper lip then his bottom, and mde sure that when she kissed each, they were genlte and loving. Katsu's heart slowed down to its usual beating and and continued to hold Light.

Light felt as if the world would explode as a million thoughts ran through his head. Every moment Katsu was with him, he was risking her figuring out he was Kira, and facing her rejection. Fear was mixed with love, not wanting to lose her again, desperation, and desire. Light loved Katsu more than anyone else did, and he knew it. No one loved her as much as he did, not even L. Light slowly pulled away from Katsu, breathing hard as if he had just been running, and the lingering taste of Katsu's strawberry lip blam lingered on his lips. Katsu held him again, and he rested his head on her shoulder once more.

_I promise I will love him forever, and I will prove it, _Katsu prayed to Mr. Yagami, _I will love Light, no matter what happens! I swear to you I will! Light is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I swear to you, I will love him no matter what!_

**Dang, it took me forever to finish this one. hahaha. I hoped you liked this and REVIEW!!!! :D I'll update again tomorrow. :) **


	17. Chapter 17: Tested Loyalties

**Once again, I am all bubbly from the awesome reviews!! Thank you to my awesome friends... Diabolus Kara, redwood-ribbons, XXThe Wish GranterXX, SapphireShadowCat, 8yume, Water-Chick-1214 and ReCapata. Even if you didn't like it much, I'm just happy you read it in the first place. ^^ And as far as reviews go (As Miss Diabolus Kara puts it) I squee when I get the great reviews!!!!!!!!!! :D -sqees- **

_The Kira case has now been going on for six years. Hirota, Katsuko, age twenty three, announced yesterday she will now be in charge of the investigation, the reason why is unknown to the public. We wish her the best of luck and may she accomplish her goal._

Katsuko stood at L's grave, the spring breeze whipping her scarlet hair back out of her face. She wasn't entirely sure of why she had come that day, she had just visited the day before, but Katsu had felt the sudden need to be near L.

"I don't know what it is L, but every time I think I get closer to solving the case, a new obstacle is thrown at me. I guess everything was thrown off course when you died, then the Chief passed away as well. I have been seeing Mello around, and I guess we're friendly right now; I mean, I did beat the crap out of him when I saw him after he shot Mr. Yagami," Katsu said and remembered the following week after Mr. Yagami's death, she saw both Matt and Mello lurking around the abandoned ally behind the mall complex.

***Flashback***

Katsuko was returning from her lunch when she passed the abandoned ally and saw both Mello and Matt leaning against the brick wall, whispering to each other. Not sure of what to do, Katsu kept walking and then Matt called her name.

"Katsu, hey! I have to talk to you," he said and jogged up next to her.

"You better stay clear of me, kid," Katsu snapped, and Matt stepped in front of her.

"Look, I know me being at the kidnapping didn't look good, but I swear to you Mello had no intention of--"

"Save your breath. He took one of the most important people in Light's life away from him and you're going to _defend _him?! Give me a break," Katsu spat and Mello walked up behind her.

"Don't go yelling at Matt because he didn't do anything wrong. I forced him to go there with me, so, lay off," he growled and Katsu turned on her heels.

"Why you sly, manipulative son of a--"

"What are you going to do as revenge Katsu? I think I remember L telling me you were rather passive," Mello said, his eyes taunting her, "you won't kill me."

Matt looked from Katsu to Mello, pondering if he should intervene. Katsu gave Mello a deadly look, and then smirked.

"You know, you're right, I am rather passive, and I won't kill you. But," she paused and Matt took notice of her fist curling tightly, "I will get revenge."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Mello pried, his voice cold and Katsu's face darkened but the smirk remained on her face.

Matt swallowed hard, Mello still oblivious to her fist.

"Just stay where you are for another five seconds," Katsu hissed and Mello didn't even have time to look at Matt quizzically.

THWAPOOM! Katsuko swung her arm and punched Mello so hard in the face he toppled over onto the cement, his bare elbows scraping. Katsu panted and took a step near him but Matt finally regained feeling in his body and grabbed her arms before she could do anything else. Mello scrambled to sit back on his heels, holding his right eye, which was now throbbing as well as turning dark blue, black and plum purple.

"Damn it, you've got one hell of a punch," he grumbled, his eye swelling up under his gloved hand.

"I should be doing more damage to you for all the pain you caused Light as well as the rest of my friends and anyone else who loved Mr. Yagami as well, but since that would result in torture and killing you, I won't," Katsu said in a voice colder than death and Mello stood up, his eye swollen shut and elbows bright red from being scraped.

"Let's go Matt," Mello instructed softly and Matt slowly let go of his friend.

"Katsu," he murmured but Katsu ignored him and walked away.

***End Flashback***

Ever since then, Katsu and Mello had been on friendly terms and they managed to reach some level of friendship. Matt and Katsu continued being friends and going out occasionally to the cafe or just aimlessly walking around. It was nice to have a few more friends around her, and everyday, Katsu could feel her spirits seem higher as she grew more trusting of Matt and Mello.

Near was continuing on the Kira case and he had met the team as well. Katsu was very fond of the boy and he reminded her so much of L. It didn't seem to hurt anymore to think of him as a mini-L, and each time she was around Near, she could feel as if L was there as well.

"I'm just missing you a lot today, L," Katsu said to the golden cross marking his grave and she walked over to touch it. "Every time I see Near, I think of you, and it just seemed a little sad to me today because I miss you so much. I have no idea how on earth Kira managed to kill you, since you never did tell anyone your real name. There's another thing I am trying to figure out next to Kira's identity."

Katsu paused and looked out into the cemetery. She could see L standing two graves in front of her, his black eyes staring at her, and he said something but she couldn't tell what it was. Katsu blinked several times and the vision stayed where he was, and Katsu let go of the cross and walked slowly over to him.

"L--? What are you trying to tell me?" she asked and L lipped the same thing to her, but she still couldn't read what he was saying.

"I don't understand--" Katsu reached out to take his hand but he was gone as soon as her fingers reached the same spot his hand was resting.

_It was just a hallucination..._Katsu thought and covered her face with her hands, _whenever I'm feeling extreme emotion, I get those hallucinations. I see him every time my feelings are at their climax, like just now...the confusion...the longing..._

A few warm tears dripped from between her fingers and Katsu held her face as another cool wind blew, bringing in storm clouds.

_That was just so real, seeing him right now...L, I miss you so much! _Katsu thought and wiped her eyes.

The sky was looming with dark grey clouds, threatening heavy rain. Katsu looked up and fat raindrops started to fall and splatter onto the ground. Katsuko groaned and scolded herself for not bringing her car.

"This is just great. Just wonderful," she muttered and looked back over at the cross, "I'll come again soon, L."

Katsu felt as if he were smiling at her, and instead of feeling depressed like she was a few minutes ago, Katsu left the cemetery somewhat happy, but deep in thought.

_L never did tell anyone his real name, so how did Kira get it? Did he get the Shinigami Eyes? I remember reading about those, and if Kira did get the Eyes, then I guess I'm screwed if he's going to get me next. But if he has the Eyes, then that puts everyone else in danger too! Oh no, if anyone else dies on this case, I swear I won't be able to live with myself. I don't want any more people getting hurt...maybe if I got them to quit...? I could possibly save them and maybe Kira will change his mind if he wants to kill them...but Matsuda won't quit...I know him...no one will actually...oh no, I don't want them to get hurt or die! _

_But what if Kira doesn't have the Shinigami Eyes? Then that would mean there would have to be another person out there with them. Oh this sucks, there's two Kiras...well maybe not. Maybe Kira managed to find a shinigami willing to help him as a one time thing just to gets L's name and then that was that. Knowing Kira, he probably wouldn't be willing to trade half his life span just for a pair of eyes when he really could just trick or pursuade someone else into helping him. But if Kira did get someone else to help him, then who was it? _

More rain started to fall and it reached a down pour within seconds. Katsu continued walking though, her mind still wondering and trying to figure out how Kira managed to get L's real name. The water soaked through her coat and ran down her arms as she turned a corner and started down the ally to get back home. There was the roar of motorcycles behind her and Katsu stopped, half expecting to see Matt and Mello behind her.

"Hey sweetheart, what are doing out here on a day like this, all by yourself?" a husky voice asked and Katsu saw a gang of three motorcyclists staring at her like starving wolves would stare at a plump deer.

"I'm just going home. Go away," Katsuko said and turned and continued walking when the leader gave a laugh.

"Why don't you come with us and have some fun, huh?" he said and grabbed her arm. Katsu felt the bone crack and she gritted her teeth as she struggled against the steel grip.

"Let go of me!" she snarled and kicked one of the guys in the stomach as he went to mess with her jeans.

"Come have some fun angel, we won't hurt you."

The strong, loathsome odor of alcohol, motor oil and cigarettes suffocated her as Katsu fought against them.

"Go away! Leave me alone dammit!" Katsu screeched and kicked the third guy in the nuts as he attempted to strip her jeans off.

The fingers gripping her arm loosened a little as the other guy sank to the ground, gasping.

"Hey, what's wrong with you Chief?" the second motorcyclist asked as Katsu felt his hand quickly yank off of her.

"My chest is burning!" he cried, and gripped his shirt.

"What?! What the--?!" the other said and ran over to him.

Katsu looked at the guy she had just kicked in the Spot and he just remained in the fettle position. Katsu turned her gaze back over to the other two and fumbled for her cell phone to call the ambulance. Thunder screamed overhead and lightning cracked through the sky as the leader's yells continued for another few seconds and then he crumpled to the ground.

"Holy shit, I'm getting out of here! Let's go!" the second called to his remaining compainion and he stood, shaking slightly, then followed his fellow gang member.

The motorcycle engines revved and the tires squealed and they started off but Katsu then heard another squeal of tires and then a crash.

"NO! NO! NOT ME, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'M INNOCENT I SWEAR!" the last surviver yelled over the roaring rain and then there was a scream of agony and the silence.

"K-Kira--!" Katsu gasped and sprinted down the road to see a standing figure over the two dead bodies.

"HEY!" she called and Kira turned to look at her, but she didn't recognize his face because of the dark shadows the storm clouds casted over them. There was a flash of lightning making more shadows evident on Kira's face and then he turned at took off down the ally.

"Wait! Hey! Wait up! I--!" Katsu followed him and saw the swish of his coat disappear around the corner. She followed him and came to the road near her old University to find he had vanished. Katsu panted, the rain drenching her, and she dropped to her knees.

"He saved me, Kira just saved my life," Katsu felt like her head was spinning, overwhelmed with the idea of the man she was after just saved her life.

A few minutes passed and Katsu pulled her soaking wet hair back out of her face and then stood up.

"L, I don't what to believe now. Is Kira evil and out to kill me or is he really justice like he says he is? Oh God, I'm so confused!" Katsu said quietly and there were foot step coming up beside her.

"Katsu? What are you doing way out here in this weather?"

The red head turned to see Light holding an umbrella over her head and letting some of the rain wet his brown hair.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said quietly, wanting to sound cheerful, but that of course failed miserably.

"Were you out at L's grave again?" Light asked her and she nodded. "I figured."

Not knowing why, but that really hacked Katsuko off.

"You bastard--!" she cried and went to slap him, but Light caught her hand before it connected with his cheek as well as dropping the umbrella in the process.

Light studied her, his brown bangs dripping wet and his chocolate brown eyes peering at her. Katsu met his eyes for a moment and then looked off to the side, unable to explain her sudden streak of bad feelings.

"I'm sorry, Light," she told him faintly when she turned around and started to walk away as Light let go of her hand.

"You're still in love with him aren't you Katsuko?" Light asked her when she had taken a few steps in the opposite direction of him.

Katsu stopped and her heart skipped a beat, her golden brown eyes wide.

_Oh no, does he really think that--? No Light, I love you!! _

"It's okay if you still are in love with L, I understand," Light told her and she turned back around, "it doesn't hurt me. I still love you, Katsu."

"Light--!" she started, tears starting to race down her face again.

"It's okay," he said, a small smile on his face, "it's okay."

"Light--! You're so stupid--!" Katsu cried and ran back over to him before throwing her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Katsu, I--"

"Light, how the hell can you say that to me?! Yes, I'm still hurting over L, he was nothing but amazing to me. I feel like I'm betraying him--I feel like I'm betraying you both--first I love you, then I fall for L, then I go back to you! It makes no sense! It's like I can't make up my mind between you two! He even asked me to marry him in the future and I said I would, then, he dies, and I--!" she hugged him tightly and he kissed the top of her head before resting his own on hers, "Light, L, I'm so sorry."

_I'm such an idiot. Torn between two men, right now I love Light, I honestly do, I really do love Light. But then L, I loved him too. I meant what I said when I told him I would marry him in the future, I wasn't even thinking about Light. Am I out of my mind? What's wrong with me? Why do I keep going back and forth between L and Light? More importantly, why am I just realizing this now? _

Light didn't say anything for a minute and reran what Katsu was just saying through his mind.

"Katsu, you're not betraying anyone. You really did love L, and you loved me too. You're just making yourself believe that once you tell yourself you love someone, there has to be a part of you that is always devoted to them, no matter what. That isn't true, it's not a sin to love for you to love me first then L. I know you, Katsuko. You were in love with both of us and you gave both of us a chance. When you were hurting, you let L comfort you and you what happened, happened. So he proposed and you accepted, that's not a sin. After he died, I know he wasn't expecting you to mourn for him the rest of your life and I know he wanted you to be happy no matter what. Had you been using L or had you accepted him when you still in love with me, that would have been something to get mad at yourself about," Light said and Katsu blinked.

"I'm sorry Light, it's pathetic, but I am."

"How do you feel right now?" Light asked her, "tell me, who do you truly love? Forget about the past, tell me what you're feeling right now."

Katsu looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you, Light."

"So you go from me to L then back to me. There's nothing wrong with that," Light told her.

Light ran his fingers through her hair, the rain pouring down on both of them.

"Now prove it to me, as I have for you," he told her softly and Katsu looked confused.

"Huh--?"

"Prove it to me," he repeated and backed her up against the brick wall, his hands on either side of her head, "show me you love me."

Katsu didnt' hesitate to lock her arms around Light's waist and pull him so close, his body was pressed against hers. His elbows bent and Katsu kissed his rain wet lips as if it was the last time she would ever see him. She pulled away, then kissed him again, tilting her head to the right and moving her lips in the same, intense rhythm as Light's. His tongue caressed her bottom lip, tasting the faint strawberry chap-stick, his hands moving from the wall to her back and lacing in her soaking wet hair. Hers ran all over him; first his back, then his shoulders, now his chest then back around his waist, his shirt lifting a little and her warms hands relaxing on his bare back.

Katsu felt her body grow warm and a slight, pleasant chill ran up and down her spine as Light's hands moved to her lower back and teasingly touched her skin. She exhaled silently and the rhythm of their lips slowed until Katsu pulled back and then kissed him again, first his lower lip then the corner of his mouth. Light kept his arms around her, breathing heavily and quickly as was Katsuko. She rested her forehead against his, her fingers going through his brown hair, and caressed his jaw bone and neck with her lips.

"Katsu," Light breathed and guided his hand from her back to her arm, running it down her arm to her hip, across her stomach and up to her heart. He kept his free arm around her waist and nuzzled her head, which stayed on his shoulder.

"I love you Light, no matter what," Katsu said and Light held her closer.

"No matter what," he repeated and Katsu kissed the corner of his mouth.

_Even if he does turn out to be Kira, I will love him...but I pray to God that Light is innocent._

**Two Weeks Later...**

"Near, what are we going to do about the case?" Katsu asked as she held her cell phone to her ear and walked her big Alaskan Husky, Emi, downtown.

"I have a plan, Katsuko. I suspect Light now as well, and if he's innocent, then tomorrow will prove it," Near promised and Emi barked. "I didn't know you got a dog."

"Don't change the subject," Katsu said but she was laughing, "what do you want--EMI! HEEL!--me to do?"

Near held back laughter at the sound of poor Katsu being yanked around Japan by a dog.

"I want to you arrive tomorrow with Mello and Matt with the real Death Note. By then, you'll know the truth. They both know where to go and then, we prove if Light is Kira or not. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do--! EMI!! EMI! BAD DOG! HEEL!"

"Katsu, are you okay?" Near asked, practically falling off his chair from the effort of trying not to laugh. He couldn't help it; just the image of graceful, calm Katsu being yanked off her feet by an Alaskan Husky was just too much for anyone to bear.

"Yeah! I'm okay! I'll see you tomorrow! EMI! YOU _BAKA INU! _HEEL! SIT NOW! EMI!"

There was a click and Katsu had to hang up, and Near burst out laughing, practically falling off his chair.

Back outside, Emi barked and tugged on her leash, ripping it from Katsu's grip. The huge dog took off running through the crowd of people and Katsu panicked.

"EMI! SIT EMI! BAD DOG! VERY BAD DOG! EMI COME HERE! EMI!!" Katsu whistled and called but the dog didn't listen.

Running with every ounce of energy she had, Katsu followed the black and white blur through the thick crowd and then lost sight of her dog.

"Oh, no. Emi! Emi!" Katsu whistled but the dog didn't come back. Desperate, Katsu ran to the train station and heard Emi barking happily.

"Emi girl! Come here Emi!" Katsu called and saw the bright red leash then her dog sitting obediently as Akasuki rubbed her back.

"Hey Hirota-senpai! I love your dog!" Akasuki said and Katsu sighed with relief.

"Hey Akasuki, thanks for getting my dog, I appreciate it," Katsu said and picked up the leash.

"No problem! I haven't seen for weeks, how've ya been?" Akasuki asked and Katsu studied her.

Akasuki had really grown up, her brown hair now fell to her waist and her body had gained the graceful, womanly curves that every man craved a woman to have.

"I've been great! How did you get my dog to sit so nicely for you? She never does that for me," Katsu said and Emi growled as if to say 'Oh yeah right!'.

"It's a gift I guess," Akasuki joked and Katsu laughed.

"You want to get some supper? I just have to walk Emi back home and grab my wallet then we can go to that great cafe Light and I go to all the time. I'm addicted to their chocolate cake," Katsu said and Akasuki stood up wright.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

Katsu and Akasuki walked back to Katsuko's house and as soon as they walked through the door, Emi trotted over to her couch, jumped up and then fell asleep.

"Long walks always make Emi sleepy," Katsu said and slung her purse over her shoulder before walking back outside with Akasuki.

"I bet. Hey, have you gotten any farther in regards to Kira?" the brunette asked and Katsu thought back to the day when she had seen him in the ally.

_The way he looked at me...that was so strange...it was if he wanted to tell me something..._

"Senpai?"

"Huh?! Oh I'm sorry, I do that so much it's not even funny. Well, I have something big to tell you, it's really important," Katsu told her friend and Akasuki gave the red head all of her attention.

"What is it Hirota-san?" Akasuki asked and Katsu took a deep breath.

"Yesterday, I was visiting L's grave and as I was walking back, these gangsters came up and tried to--you know. I don't know what it was but one of them had a grip on my arm and he just dropped dead with a heart attack. The other two ran away, one crashed his bike the other--I'm not entirely sure, but, he was screaming that he was innocent and yadda yadda yadda. After that he just dropped dead then that's when I ran out to see--a man, I didn't see his face because it was so dark--standing over the bodies. It was Kira, I know it, but, I'm against him, so why didn't he just kill me right there? He knew my name, and he had just seen my face, so, he could have just killed me," Katsuko said and Akasuki went pale.

_She's so close to figuring this out...what'll happen when she does? What will she do when she figures out Light is Kira?_

"That's--weird," Akasuki said.

"But the strangest part is, no one said anyone else's names, so how did Kira know their names?" Katsu realized, and Akasuki got extremely uncomfortable.

_If Katsuko figures out I'm half shinigami and I'm the one that gave Light the names of the bikers, it'll only be a matter of days--maybe hours--that she figures out Light..._

"I know that Kira doesn't have the eyes, because if he did, then they would be glowing red as he was reading the names," Katsu said and looked over at Akasuki, who was stunned as well as impressed.

"How do you know?" she asked and Katsu's face turned to stone.

"Because, you're eyes were glowing red in the train station."

Akasuki stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide and horrified and Katsuko crossed her arms.

"How long did you think it would take me to figure it out Akasuki? Did you honestly think you could keep it a secret from me for that long?"

"Wh-what--?!"

"The choices for me are either one, you're part shinigami, or two, you have a Death Note and you're helping Kira by using your power. I know all about the deal with the Eyes, and I know, now that I think about it, you being a second Kira is just absurd. Besides, you'd be attached to Light's side if you were a second Kira," Katsu said and Akasuki about fell over.

"How did you figure out about Light--?!" Akasuki asked and Katsu felt her heart stop.

_It--it worked. _

"So Light is Kira?"

"Wait, how--?!"

"Light is Kira, isn't he?" Katsu asked and Akasuki could only stare at her.

"Katsu--"

"I was suspicious of Light, and, I figured if I told you I knew your little secret, then I'd be able to get you to a point where you would blurt things out without realizing it. Apparently, my plan worked. You are half shinigami, and you've been helping Light with the names of criminals--and L for that matter--when he needed it. Light managed to get a Death Note into his possession and I touched the same notebook as well, which gave me the ability to see his shinigami. Light had me fooled for a while and most likely told his shinigami to hide when I was around because Light knew I had gotten my hands on his Death Note. He must have figured out you're half shinigami or you told him and then agreed to help him with the murders of L and the gang that attacked me last night. I'm grateful for last night, I'll give you that, but what did L ever do to you? Why did you have to take him away from me?!"

Akasuki was speechless at this, and her voice was gone.

"Light told me you were--unhappy--so I thought--" Akasuki stammered and Katsu's cold glare turned so intense, Akasuki had to look away to keep from crying.

"Light told you I was unhappy," Katsuko repeated and turned around.

"Hirota-san! I'm so sorry!" Akasuki squeaked, but Katsu ignored her and walked in the direction of Light's house.

**Flash to Light...**

Light sat at his desk, his laptop open and displaying the fresh list of criminals from the past month.

"I see you're active again," Ryuk said as he observed Light furiously writing names down in his Death Note.

"I'm just preparing for the next month or so. Ever since I--Akasuki really--killed L, I can't seem to write names down without seeing Katsu's face from that same scene," Light said and put his pencil down before resting his head in his fist.

_I love you Light, no matter what._

Her words echoed in Light's mind as he closed his eyes, laying his pencil down on the notebook.

"Not that I really care too much about your love life, but have you and Katsu decided to--you know--further your relationship?"

Light opened his eyes and looked up at Ryuk.

"No, we haven't talked about marriage or anything like that," he answered and Ryuk looked out the window.

"I'm just going to say I think it would be very hard for you to keep your secret if you two are married. You can't keep her out of the house forever and I have no choice but to stay here until you die," Ryuk said and Light smirked.

"I've already got that planned out," Light said and Ryuk turned back to him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to forfeit the ownership of this notebook. You know what happens after that," Light told him and Ryuk shrugged.

"Alright, whatever."

**Flash Back to Katsu...**

_Light is Kira, Light Yagami, he's really Kira. Akasuki is half shinigami and she helped Light into killing L. Light--tricked her into killing L...I think I'm going to be sick. This is almost too much for me to handle...oh my God. It's so twisted I can hardly believe it. Akasuki killed L, Light is Kira, I'm in love with Kira and yet I dislike him at the same time. He indirectly killed L, but then goes and saves me--wait--this is Light--but then again, why is he in love with me when I'm totally against his way of thinking? One would think he'd get over me and find someone that actually did believe he was justice, like Akasuki did. Unless this whole thing was a setup...a hoax...but then, why get so upset over L and me having a relationship? If I truely was just a pawn of his, then why would he get upset over L? Would it get in the way of whatever plan he had? But something is telling me I'm not a pawn to Light...he really does love me..._

Katsu reached Light's house, her stomach churning and knotting seven different times before she walked up to the door and walked in.

_If he knows I'm coming, then it will give him time to hide any evidence, the shinigami included._

Katsuko supported herself by leaning against the wall for a moment then quietly walked through the kitchen to the staircase. She could hear Light talking softly to someone and Katsu sqeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, hoping with everything she had that she was wrong about this. If Katsu was wrong, then she could just explain and hope Light would just see it as a misunderstanding.

Creeping up the stairs silently, Katsuko kept her ears perked and strained to hear what he was talking about.

"Ryuk, I want you to pass this on to someone whose power hungry and has a respected title," Katsu heard Light say and as she reached the top of the stairs, she saw the same shinigami that had dropped the Death Note for her.

_He...really is..._

Katsu held her hand over her mouth, trying not to be sick, which thankfully was a success and Katsu gave herself a few seconds to pull herself together as Light continued telling Ryuk his plan. Breathing hard, Katsuko reached the top of the stairs and then stood in his door way, catching sight of the Death Note and another glace at the shinigami, who noticed her.

"Well, look who showed up," Ryuk said and Light turned around, then the color drained from his face but the blank stare remained, "looks like you're caught Light."

"I guess I should have known," Katsu said in a deadly whisper and Light stood up.

"Katsu--"

"I wouldn't bother trying to talk you way out of this one, Light. She caught you red handed," Ryuk said but both of the humans ignored him.

"Light, what were you thinking?" Katsu asked, her eyes filling with a betrayed look and Light was lost of words.

"Katsu--I--"

"You killed L," Katsu continued, her voice rising, "you were the one that called me the day after Misa died. You killed her too, didn't you Kira?"

Light felt his body grow colder than ice when she called him Kira.

"What were you thinking?" Katsu repeated, and took a step towards him, "Light, are you insane?! How could you possibly think that what you were doing was right?!"

Light wasn't sure how to answer her and Ryuk left them alone.

"Light, how could you possibly murder all those people and call yourself justice? All you're doing is creating widespread fear in everyone; one wrong move and people think you'll kill them. You terrify so many people, making them believe that they'll die for only one bad move, do you have any idea how much more corrupt and petrified this world is now?"

Katsu felt rage and extreme sadness burn through her as Light's face remained expressionless.

"I bet you weren't thinking this when I saved you two weeks ago, and when you said you loved me, no matter what. Your actions showed me that, you're in love with me either way, aren't you Katsuko?" Light said finally, a half smile forming on his face and Katsu felt like punching him. Light walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You--! Why did you murder L but not--?!"

"I've said it a million times, and I'll say probably a million more times, I love you, Katsu," Light said.

Katsu didn't know why, but she shoved him away from her then the next thing she knew, Katsu had the Death Note up against the wall and a pen in her hand.

"Are you going to kill me?" Light asked softly, his eyes seeming amused, "are you really going to be able to bring yourself to kill me Katsu?"

"You have murdered so many--" she couldn't finish and Light half smiled again.

"You will love me no matter what Katsu, you said so yourself. But that aside, once you write my name down, then what are you going to do? Keep in mind, that if you kill me, this makes you have my blood on your hands as well as every criminal I have gotten rid of these past six years, " Light said and spread out his arms as if he were welcoming her to do so, "go ahead."

Katsu paused, the pen poised over the paper and she hesitated.

_This man murdered so many people and has confused himself with a god. He murdered L and Misa, and manipulated Akasuki into killing for him. He caused me so much pain and threatened the rest of my team. Kira--Light--he pretty much led his own father to his death just by having a Death Note and endangered everybody. Can I really forgive him for that? Can I forgive him for killing all those people, weather they were wrong or not, and killing L and Misa? Can I let go of the fact that he threatened Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi...everybody helping me...deceiving everybody...manipulating an innocent girl into committing the most hideous crime of all? Will I be a tratior if I let him live?_

"Katsu," Light said calmly and took a step towards her, "you're not going to write my name down."

_Just follow your feelings...no matter the circumstances..._

Katsu saw L standing behind Light, his ebony eyes saying everything.

_Just follow your feelings. They'll make you do the right thing, just follow your feelings._

Katsuko's hands shook and she dropped the Death Note to the carpet.

"I can't do it," she said softly to both Light and the vision of L.

Light walked over to the Death Note and picked it up before laying it back down on his desk. Katsu said nothing, and the vision of L vanished.

_What do I do now? _she thought, _what do I do?_

"Katsu, I did save you," Light reminded her and she still said nothing.

"You manipulated Akasuki, Light. I know about her now, and I know you know about her too," Katsu said, still facing the wall and Light turned back around to face her.

"She saved you too," he said and came up behind her, placing his hands over hers, "which reminds me, what were you going to say to Kira if I had stopped to listen to you?"

"I was going to--" she stopped.

"You were going to what?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I was going to thank you, for saving me," Katsu found herself saying and Light smiled.

"So you're not against me, as long as I'm saving you?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Katsu cried and yanked away from him. Light looked taken aback.

"I'm against Kira!" she shouted and Light just stood there.

"I am against Kira," Katsu repeated a little more calmly, "Light, I believe what you're doing is wrong, but even so, that doesn't change the fact I'm in love with you. I told you that I would love you no matter what, and I meant it. I also meant when I said that I'd find out the truth, I wouldn't let my feelings get in the way."

"So now you have the truth, what are you going to do?" Light demanded but his voice staying in its normal pitch.

Katsu looked over at the Death Note then back at Light.

"I'm going to make sure you quit being Kira," she said and reached for the notebook but Light pushed her back onto his bed, pinning her wrists down.

"Light what are you doing?!" Katsu squeaked, and he lowered his head to rest under her chin.

"After tomorrow, everything will change," Light whispered to her, folding his fingers between her and resting his other arm around her waist.

"Light--you don't realize what you're putting yourself through. Please listen to me."

"Everything is going to change," Light repeated quietly, and Katsu put her hand on his head.

_What do you have in mind now Light?_

**CLIFF HANGER!!! Meh--I'm sorry. T.T Anyway, I want you to know Katsu is NOT oblivious to what Light is implying (even though she did come off as oblivious didn't she??) Also, to the people that were against the LightxKatsu pairing, well, again I say I'm sorry. I love Light to be honest. (Don't hurt me) Next chapter is the last one, (thought I should fill you in on that as well) and I hope you've enjoyed my fan fiction. ^^ I'll post more soon, knowing me. XD Bye!! **


	18. Chapter 18: I Love You, No Matter What

**Well people, this is the last chapter. (Unless you count an epilogue) I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed for this story, and say thank you to anyone who has read but didn't review. I can't tell you how glad I am that people loved my story and thank you for all the amazing reviews!! I doubt I would have come this far with My Love's Murderer if I hadn't been getting amazing reviews, favoriting and subscribers. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now--The Chapter-ly thank yous go to...*dramatic pause* 8yume, XxCrimsonXXAngelxX, SapphireShadowCat, Water-Chick-1214, redwood-ribbons, Grace and Diabolus Kara!!! Plus, I will thank anyone who has been reading this but hasn't reviewed and to everyone who has submitted one or more reviews!! Thank you so very much! This fan fiction would be nothing without the support!!! :D -many many many hugs-**

Moonlight seeped through the curtains of Light's room as Katsu stroked his hair while he slept. His head was nestled on her collarbone, finger intertwined with hers, and he had his other arm around her waist. Katsu continued to stroke his hair, her stomach still in knots and she felt dizzy.

_Tomorrow, everything will change._

Katsuko closed her eyes and brought her hand to a rest, trying to come up with some idea of what Light planned to do. She knew he was going to try to kill everyone off, but if she took the Death Note, then, he wouldn't be able to. Would he? Unless Light had already come up with that long before now, then only God knew what would happen. Katsu knew she wouldn't be able to outsmart Light on her own, she had tried numerous times on several occasions...both in and outside of the case...but he was always remaining one step ahead of her.

_Light, I don't want you to be hurt in any way, but, I need to win this. As I said before, my loyalty in regards to Kira lie with L. I'm on his side..._

Katsu stared up at the ceiling, her heart pumping, and she started to stroke Light's hair again.

_Near's going to win this, I'm sure of it. If he has Mello and Matt helping him out, then there's the team, heck, Near's unstoppable. But I've got a feeling that the only way to make sure Near does win is if Light dies or gets sent to prison for life and I'm too selfish to let either of those happen. I love Light dearly, and I want to protect him, but I'm also against him...so how can I make Near win this and help Light as well? There's a way, I know it..._

Katsu's eyes began to itch and water from lack of blinking, and she turned her head to the Death Note lying on Light's desk.

_Maybe if I made an exchange with Ryuk to make Light a shinigami...but then, wouldn't that just make him even more corrupt? That notebook completely damaged his mind, making him confuse himself with a god. However, if Light's a shinigami, then the whole view will change...but if he doesn't become a shinigami then he gets thrown into Nothingness...going to neither Heaven nor Hell...if I can keep him from that, then I will._

Katsu kissed the top of Light's head and snaked her arm around his shoulders.

"I'll make it okay Light," she whispered to him, "I'll make it okay."

Light gave a soft sigh but remained asleep and Katsu managed to carefully move out of his grip. She took the Death Note and then looked back at Light, still sleeping, and went back over to him.

"It'll be okay," she said again and kissed the corner of his mouth.

With the Death Note in her hand, Katsu looked back at Light and the walked out.

**Flash to Mello and Matt...**

"Right, you have it? Why are you whispering? Oh--oh!--did you two like--? OKAY! Sorry, I was just wondering sheesh, calm down will ya, you're distracting Matty from his game."

"Please leave me out of this," Matt said boardly but Mello acted as if he hadn't heard him.

"Well, Near told me that you would have found out by now..."

There was a pause and Matt eavesdropped as he strained his ears to hear what Katsuko was saying on the other line. He leaned over on the couch, closer to Mello, (who had his back to him) and heard Katsu say something about wanting to talk to Matt.

"Alright, here he is," Mello turned around and saw Matt leaning over, "what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Huh--? Whoa--!" Matt leaned over to far and toppled off the couch, his controller slipping from his hands and unplugging, making his game shut off.

"NOOOO!!! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO BEAT THE LEVEL!" Matt mourned, still on the ground and Mello nudged him with his boot.

"Katsu need to talk to you."

Matt lifted his hand up and took the phone, still laying on his side on the cool floor.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked and then shivered (he isn't wearing a shirt) from the cold floor.

"Matt are you busy?"

"No."

"Okay, well, I have the Death Note with me right now," Katsu said and there was a wind blowing, informing Matt she had just left Light's house.

"Holy shit, already?" Matt asked, sitting up straight and Mello looked over at him.

"Yeah, Near told me to get it, and to bring it to him. He wanted me to arrive with you and Mello," Katsu told him and Mello leaned over the back of the couch to listen as well.

"Alright. When should we get you?" Matt asked and there was a pause.

"I guess the sooner the better. I'll get a hold of Near and everyone else and tell them I have the Death Note. Near never told me what the rest of his plan was, so I'm not sure what we're going to do after we all get together," Katsu said.

Matt and Mello looked at each other and both of them smirked. Sensing this, Katsu sweat dropped.

"What are you two planning now?"

"Absolutely nothing Katsu-chan! Just stay where you are and Mello and I will come get you," Matt said and Katsu looked into her cell phone.

"Matt--!"

Click.

"Shall we?" Mello asked, reading his friend's mind.

"Let us, just to annoy her," Matt said and pulled a shirt over his head before following Mello out of the apartment.

**Flash Back to Katsu...**

"What are they up to now?" Katsu wondered out loud as her phone blinked, "Call Ended: 5:37".

Pursing her lips irritably and waited for Matt and Mello. Katsu looked back at Light's house, which remained dark and seemed almost lifeless, and then looked down at the Death Note.

"Everything will be fine," she said to herself and ran her fingers over the letters on the front cover of the notebook, "it's going to be fine."

Katsu felt her heart start to pound again and she put her hand over it, feeling it pulse in her chest.

"I have brought Kira to his end," she said to herself, "I am going to destroy this notebook, burn it and bury the ashes. I will make sure Kira doesn't kill anyone else."

Katsu held her head high and the full moon glowed like a white shadow, casting shadows on her face. The night breeze made her scarlet hair flow behind her, dancing in the wind, and Katsu felt a triumphant smile spread across her face.

"No more blood will be spilled, and this world will return to its original state. We humans will continue to live our lives but keeping the lessons Kira taught us in mind. We'll be able to heal as well as reflect on what we have done wrong and one step at a time, build the ideal world that everyone can enjoy. Without war, without pain, without fear, we'll be able to fight for what's right and--"

"Not have some psychopath writing names down in his Notebook of Doom," Matt appeared beside Katsu and she shrieked as well as jumping a mile into the air.

"MATT!!" she cried, and her heart skipped a few beats before she noticed him leaning against his motorcycle.

"Hey sweetheart, are you done talking to yourself so we can actually accomplish what you and pretty much everyone against Kira wants to do?" Matt asked in a board voice and Katsu's face went as red as her hair.

"Sorry," she muttered and Matt handed her a helmet before she swung her leg over the motrcycle and Matt revved the engine.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you walk the bike here but now you decide to make the engine go as loud as it can?"

Matt looked back at her then over at Light's house as a light flicked on and Matt smirked.

"That reason," he said.

"Oh you're a horrible--"

"Yeah, yeah. Save that for later. If we linger anymore, Kira will murder us both with his bare hands," Matt said and secured his goggles over his eyes before roaring off down the street.

"Where's Mello?!" Katsu asked over the engine.

"He's coming up behind us or he should be in a few seconds!" Matt replied and Katsu held Matt around the waist as he sped up and reached the highway.

There was a squeal of tires behind them and Katsu looked back to see Mello driving his own motorcycle. His helmet covered his face but Katsu could see a few strands of stray, burnt orange hair whipping around and Mello raised his four fingers off the handle bars as a greeting. Katsu gave him a nod then turned back around to talk to Matt.

"He's right behind us, Mello I mean," Katsu said and Matt smirked.

"Now all we need is Kira," he said and Katsu sweat dropped again.

"WHAT?!"

"Why do you think the point of tearing off like that in front of his house was?" Matt asked innocently.

"Just to annoy me," Katsu answered and Matt tilted his head.

"Okay, that was the other part of it."

Katsu just sighed and Matt made a sharp turn around a corner and was once again returning down the ally where Katsu had first seen Kira--Light--kill the gangsters to save herself. Mello followed close behind and Katsu's hair whipped back behind behind as she adjusted the helmet on her head. She kept a tight hold on Matt's skinny waist as they sped passed To-Oh and continued down the freeway, driving the motorcycle at 120 miles per hour at least.

Cars and trucks were blurs as Matt weaved between them, sending his motorcycle rocking left and right, and Katsu watched in shock as he ran a red light.

"Matt the cops are going to pull you over," Katsu said over the engine and Matt gave a laugh.

"Watch this," he said and Katsu couldn't help but clunking her head between his shoulder blades.

Matt revved the engine even more, making the noise almost deafening and Matt turned the bike sideways. The tires screeched against the road as Katsu clutched her friend and the motorcycle jerked to a stop. Matt brought his foot off the pedal and stood up but Katsu remained where she was. Mello mirrored Matt's actions and then removed his helmet when he had caught up to them.

"Are we going the right way?" Mello asked and Matt panted for a minute.

"Yeah, it's just down this ally again, make a right go north for about three miles then make another left on Central Market. The place should be there. Katsu," Matt turned to her, "you got a hold of Near right?"

Katsu clicked her phone shut and then looked up at him.

"Yup, he's there already and so is everyone else. They're just waiting for us," she said and secured the Death Note more securely inside her light jacket.

"We need Kira too," Mello said, "that was the whole point of taking off like that."

"Matt explained that to me," Katsu said and Mello seemed to get distant for a minute.

"Hey, are you alright there, Mello?" Katsu asked and he looked over at Matt.

"I'm just feeling a little nervous at the moment. Give me a second," was his reply and Matt looked back at Mello.

"Don't worry, no one's going to get hurt Mello," Katsu said and took off her helmet, her scarlet bangs spilling back down her chin.

"Not on our side at least," Mello said and stood in front of them, "but just to be sure."

Mello didn't do anything for a second then grabbed Matt's shoulders and pulled him to his body. Mello looked into the goggle covered eyes and then kissed the slightly parted lips passionantly. Matt's body tensed for a second then he replied to Mello's kiss and snaked his arms around Mello's waist. Katsu watched with wide eyes and her head was turned to the left, her own mouth hanging half way open.

_Didn't see that one coming..._she thought and then scratched the back of her head, preventing herself from spoiling the romantic moment between the two men.

After a long minute, Mello pulled away, breathing heavily as Light did when he kissed Katsu, and Matt just stared at him. Katsu remained silent and kept her eyes on the road behind them for Light's car. In moments like these, after a kiss, no the two people never hear anything except for the other person's sweet voice.

"I love you, Matt," Mello said softly and Katsu did her best to not say anything just yet.

"I love you too, Mello."

Katsu kept her eyes glued on the road to make sure there would be no surprises and then Matt nudged her.

"Hey, we didn't freak you out did we?" he asked and Katsu almost spazzed out.

"Hm? Oh, no of course not! I thought that was adorable, I just didn't want to ruin the moment," Katsu told them with a smile and both of her friends looked relieved.

There was a scream of tires on the road and a glare of headlights almost blinded the three of them.

"Moment ruined," Katsu sighed and stuck the helmet back on her head.

"Kira time," Matt said as if it were a great game they were all playing. Mello mounted his motorcycle and gave a laugh.

"Now things get fun!" he said and Matt revved the engine of his own motorcycle before taking off.

"MELLO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Katsu yelled to him and he waved his hand, helmet on and motorcycle ready.

"JUST STAY WITH MATT! I'LL BE FINE!" he yelled back and Katsu cast a long look at him before Matt turned the corner and Mello disappeared from sight.

"He may not have the Death Note but Kira may have a gun!" Katsu said over the screaming motorcycle.

"That's why Mello has the bullet proof vest on! Didn't you notice?!" Matt yelled back.

"No! It was either he was behind and in the dark or he was just making out with you!" she joked and Matt smiled seductively.

"You should see him with his shirt off," he muttered.

"WHAT?!"

"NOTHING KAT!"

Matt bullet-ed down the deserted road for another five minutes then slammed his foot on the brakes, making the motorcycle turn sideways again and then stop with just enough foot space between the battered up building and the bike.

"Are you ready? This is it," Matt said and stepped off of his motorcycle.

Katsu pulled the helmet off of her head, the scarlet waves spilling down past her shoulders and down to the middle of her rib cage.

"I'm ready," she said and when she looked over at Matt, the golden brown eyes seemed to glow.

Katsu swung her leg back over the side of Matt's bike and placed the helmet on the back of the seat before walking up next to Matt who pulled the rusty, metal door aside to get inside. Near, Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda and a few people Katsu didn't recognize stood in a semi-circle around the crouching, albino teenager. Near's head turned to Matt and Katsu, the silver moon light making the scarlet and copper locks shine and Matt's silhouette leaned against the open door, one leg against it, arms crossed over his toned chest, body facing Katsu but his head was turned towards Near and the team of detectives. Katsu just faced them all, her hair rippling in the faint breeze, hands in her jean pockets.

"Do you have it?" Near asked and Katsu pulled the Death Note out of her jacket.

"Right here," she said and her heart began to speed up more.

"So what do we do now, Near?" Matt asked and lit a cigarette.

"We wait. For Kira," Near replied and Katsu heard Matt stride up beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," he whispered reassuringly into her ear and Katsuko took a deep, shaking breath.

Her stomach flip flopped then tied into the former knots and her clenched hand grew slippery and with sweat. The roaring of Mello's motorcycle sounded in the distance, and it grew louder with every throb Katsu's heart gave in her tight chest. She felt her throat go dry as the motorcycle's engine went from a deafening roar to a friendly purr then shut off. Mello's foot steps echoed off the walls and ceiling as her walked inside, the key chains from his skinny jeans clinking hauntingly.

"Everyone ready to meet Kira?" he asked in a low voice and all feeling left Katsuko's body.

Her legs turned to jello and her kneecaps seemed to disappear as a second engine sounded outside and then a car door slam. Katsu shook all over, but only Matt noticed and gave her hand a squeeze as if to say, "Everything will be alright. Don't worry, Kat." She cast a sideways glance at him and he flickered a comforting smile as Light's slow foot steps echoed the same way Mello's did.

"What the hell--?" Katsu heard him murmer and then noticed Katsu. "Katsu, what are you doing way out here?"

Katsuko turned around, her face as white as ghost, but her expression blank.

"Light," was all she could say. Her throat hurt for an unknown reason and her mouth had gone as dry as paper.

"Kira," Near said defiantly when he to saw Light enter, and Light's eyes widened.

"What--? What are you--? Come on Katsuko, let's go, these guys are nuts," Light said but the red head remained where she was. "Katsu?!"

"I'm sorry Light, but like I told you last night, my loyalties remain with L in regards to the Kira investigation," Katsu said, her voice cracking as her throat returned to normal again.

"Heh, looks like your girlfriend isn't even going to defend you on this, Kira, for killing off her idol," Mello smirked and Light whipped around, recognizing the face of his father's killer.

"YOU--?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?! YOU CAN'T BE POSSIBLY BE WORKING WITH HIM KATSUKO!" Light yelled and stepped back but Mello had yanked the rusty door shut.

"We made up," Mello smirked and Light's eyes narrowed.

"What did you make her do?!" Light grabbed the front of Mello's shirt and he just kept smirking.

"It's really more what she did to me," Mello said cooly and Light's face drained of color.

"Kat--!"

"She punched him you moron, get your mind out of the gutter," Matt said, his voice emotionless, and Light let go of Mello, his temper cooling about one hundred degrees.

"But on more important matters, Light Yagami--Kira--it looks like you've lost this battle," Near said and held up the Death Note, "Katsuko already knew the truth, so I'm sure this is nothing new to you."

Light looked over at Katsuko, who kept eye contact with him for a few seconds, then looked away, still not able to handle the fact that Light, the one she had admired the most (after L of course) was the one person she wished would burn in hell. It still hurt her, but it didn't change the fact she still loved him.

"Light," Matsuda said and he dropped to his knees, and Aizawa glared at Kira as well.

"We should just destroy the murder weapon then," Katsu told Near quietly and Light scoffed.

"Katsuko," she turned to him and Light had a small but dark smile on his face, "are you sure you don't just want to change your mind? You have lost so much on this case already, are you sure you want to lose me as well?"

Katsuko stared at him, looking enraged but Matt exploded before she could say or do anything.

"_YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOOK EVERYTHING FROM HER YOU ASSHOLE!" _Matt yelled, and yanked out his gun, "_EVERYTHING KATSUKO HAS SUFFERED THROUGH IS BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

"Matt!" Katsu cried as he aimed the gun at Light's heart.

"_DIE YOU SELFISH, INSENSITIVE TRAITOR!_"

"NO MATTY DON'T!" Katsu shrieked and Matt fired just as Katsu had knocked his arms away from his aim. "Don't shoot Matty, don't do it!" Katsu panted and the smoked cleared, revealing a stunned Light.

There was no bullet wound, and Light was perfectly fine.

"Matt, calm down! Pull yourself together," Katsu said, clinging onto his arms and Matt gritted his teeth.

"After all he's done--after every pain this man has caused you these past six years--" Matt panted and looked up at Katsu's desperate, pleading eyes, then could say no more.

"I see you aren't totally against him then, Katsu," Near observed and Katsu turned her eyes to him.

"I'm sorry Near, but I will not let you kill Light. I won't--" she swallowed to wet her dry throat, "I won't be able to let you."

A long silence hung in the air and it seemed to torture everybody in the room as they looked at Katsu hanging onto Matt's wrists, aiming the gun he held straight at the concrete floor. Katsu's eyes got the glowing look again and the determined, angsty look she wore on her face made everyone around her stop and think about what she had just said. Her breathing slowed and she slowly let go of Matt once she was positive he wouldn't fire. Finally, Light gave a short laugh.

"Huh, then it looks as if I have won then, Near," Kira said, his head tilted back and looking triumphantly up at the ceiling.

Katsu knew the look on his face, and followed his eye to see a black feather float down and land at her feet.

"What makes you so sure, Light Yagami?" Near asked and Light smirked.

There was a crack above them and the rustle of huge wings being spread out. Katsu knew immediately who it was, and pushed Matt out of the way as the figure landed between Light and Katsu in a cat like position.

"How did I know you'd be here," Katsuko asked, her voice low and meanicing as Akasuki pushed her brown bangs out of her glowing red eyes.

"I'm on Kira's side, _senpai, _and I'm against whoever defies him," the brunette spat when saying "senpai" as if it was a dishonor to use that surname while addressing Katsu.

The red head only smiled, the black wings of the shinigami casting a long shadow over half of Katsu's face.

"You were a brilliant girl, Iwasaki-san, I'm sorry to see your mind go to waste like this," Katsu said coolly and Akasuki's wings disappeared from view.

"You knew from the start I was all for Kira," the half blood hissed and Katsu stuck her hands into her pockets.

"And I'm a sinner for having a different opinion."

It wasn't a question, and Akasuki curled her lips back, revealing her vampire-like teeth.

"You deserve to die," was the cold reply and Katsu just looked at her, a half smile remaining on her face, as Akasuki's fingers clamped around Katsuko's neck, preventing air from filling her lungs. Still, Katsu remained calm.

"Coming from the girl that idolized me," Katsu managed to say, and Light, Mello, Matt and Matsuda began to go off.

"LET GO OF HER!" Mello yelled, yanking his gun out.

"WHY YOU--GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF KATSUKO!" Matt commanded, his finger over the trigger.

"I'll kill you right here,

"LET GO AKASUKI! LET HER GO, NOW!" Light screamed and Matsuda fired his own gun, the bullet striking Akasuki in the ribs.

The clamped hands let go of Katsu's neck, and the half blood crumpled to the ground, holding the gun wound, glittering crimson spilling from her side. Katsu gasped for fresh air, filling her lungs and red and black blotches danced in front of her eyes as she looked down at Akasuki, who was panting heavily.

"Matsu--" Katsuko turned to face her friend as he lowered the pistol.

"I couldn't let her--"

There was another silence and then Akasuki started to laugh between her gasps.

"Do you honestly think that you guys can win against Kira and me?! I'm half shinigami for Christ's sake!" Akasuki gasped as she clutched the soaking blood seeping from her injury.

"Give it up, Akasuki, Kira, you have both lost," Near said finally and Aizawa pulled out his hand cuffs.

Katsu stepped around Akasuki and started up towards Light, whose eyes were wide, and Aizawa walked up behind him to cuff his hands. Light jumped at the cold, metal touch on his hands and then yanked away.

"NO--! I WON'T BE--!"

He ran then tripped and pulled himself back up, stumbling up against the wall.

"Light," Katsu said softly, and he looked at her, his brown eyes wild and raging.

"It's over, Kira," Mello repeated Near's words and Light looked from him back over to Katsu.

"Katsuko--! You understand don't you--?! You understand me, the world I have been building--! Hasn't everything been so much better since I started recreating the world?! Come with me, Katsu and I can give you the life you've always dreamed of! Follow me and I can show you an ideal, perfect world that everyone can enjoy without fear or anymore pain!" Light started over to her but Aizawa and Matt held him back. He fought against their grips and Katsu just stared at them.

_Say or do somethng you moron! Don't just stand there gawking like an idiot and let everyone do the talking for you! Dammit, get it together girl! _Katsu thought to herself and Light continued to fight against the grips.

"Let go," Katsu said more loudly than she had intended, "Aizawa, Matt, let go."

All three of the men stared at her, Light looked hopeful.

"Katsu--" Light started but she glared at him.

"Light, I'm not following Kira's way of life. (Aizawa and Matt relaxed at this) I told you, my loyalties lie with L and this team. I'm not changing my mind," she said finally and again, no one spoke.

"As I said before, Kira, it's over. Give it up. I win," Near said in his soft voice and Light kept his flaming eyes on Katsu. He shoved Aizawa and Matt off of him before taking a few steps away from Katsuko and the rest.

"Katsuko," Mello said from a few yards behind her, "the Death Note you have, it has torn edges. Did you notice that?"

Katsu looked back over at the open notebook in front of Near, and sure enough scraps had been torn from them.

_Then that means Light still has--! _Katsu looked back at Light, who still had his back to her, _then, he doesn't have to carry the whole notebook around with him! If he was able to tear pieces from that notebook, and with Akasuki's shinigami eyes...everyone in this room can be dropping dead right now!_

"Akasuki!" both Near and Katsuko yelled in unison, and the girl turned her cold eyes to him, "if Kira tore off bits and pieces of this notebook and still wrote the names down, the victim would still die wouldn't they?" Near finished and Akasuki shot an icy look over to Katsu.

"Oh yeah, they would still die. As long as a person's name is written on a page of the notebook, then, they still die," she answered, the twisted smile still on her face.

"Also, this should be obvious to everyone but I'll tell you anyway, if you touch any part of the Death Note, then you are able to see the shinigami that owns it. Which begs the question Light, where is Ryuk?" Katsu asked and Light had his head held high once more.

Akasuki gave another laugh, which sent a shiver up and down Katsu's spine.

"That's not even your Death Note, Light, it's Akasuki's," Katsu whispered when she pulled it all together, "but how can everyone still see you--?"

"I'm still half human, Katsuko. The only reason why everyone knows I'm half shinigami is because I said I was. They didn't see my wings when I dropped, nor did they sence my presence as you did," Akasuki said and the outside of her pupils shone red.

"It truly is a shame that you would stoop this low Akasuki, you were, by far, the truest friend I ever had," Katsu said and shot her a disgusted look.

Akasuki's sneer instantly vanished from her face.

"First, you murdered L, now you're planning to take the rest of the people I love away from me," Katsu's eyes softened and almost seemed expressionless, "what did drive you to go down that path? Hatred? Anger?" -small laugh- "it really is a shame to see you like this Akasuki."

"So now that I'm the only one that knows where the my Death Note is, that means," Light flicked his watch and Mello guided his fingers over the gun in his pocket, "I WIN!"

Light pulled his watch open revealing a scrap of the Death Note and both Mello and Matsuda aimed their guns at Light's hand.

"MATSUDA--!" Katsu cried and what happened next seemed to be slow motion.

Matt yanked Katsu out of Mello's aim as the earsplitting sound seemed to shatter the sound barrier. There was a scream of pain and a splatter then Katsu opened her eyes to see Light hiunched over, gripping his bloody hand from both the shots.

"YOU MORONS!" Light yelled and gritted his teeth, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! THIS IS THE GOD OF THE NEW WORLD YOU'RE SHOOTING AT! DON'T MESS WITH ME--!"

"God my ass," Mello muttered and lowered his gun but Matsuda kept his aimed at Light.

"Matsuda, don't! You don't know what you're doing!" Katsu found herself yelling but Matsuda ignored her.

"You claim to be justice, saying how you're going to rebuild the world, and then turn around and stab everbody you know in the back?! You probably even had your own father's death planned out, you traitor!"

"My father...heh heh...leading him to his own death, Matsuda? Oh no, you're wrong about that. But those people," Light gripped his hand even tighter, "those people that are so hinest and earnest in what they do, they're the ones that always lose in the end!"

Matsuda's face was flooded with tears and Katsu couldn't move. His gun was still pointing at Light, and she made a move to prevent Matsuda from shooting anymore, but Matt held her back.

"Light--Matsu--" Katsu whispered, "Matt let me go."

Matt didn't listen as everyone watched Light and Matsuda. Katsu's heart was throbbing against her ribs while all she could was watch then Light made a sudden move.

"HE'S WRITTING WITH HIS BLOOD!" Mogi yelled.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY MATT!" Mello ordered and Matt swung Katsu as well as himself out of the way as two gun shots were fired from Mello and three from Matsuda.

Again, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Katsu opened her eyes, as she saw three bullets enter Light's body followed by two more. A shriek erupted from her throat and she pulled away from Matt. Light fell back and Matsuda began to yell again and ran over to where Light was lying, blocking her view. There was a final shot and Katsu felt tears rain down her face.

_No, it wasn't supposed to end like this! What can I do?! What do I do?! _

"HE HAS TO DIE!" Matsuda cried and Aizawa and Mogi ran over to him.

"_MATSUDA!"_Aizawa yelled over the scream of the gun being fired.

Katsu's heart almost stopped as she stood frozen in her place, right in the middle of the space between where Light was lying and Matt was standing. She was breathing so hard she thought she was going to pass out, and saw that Matsuda had just barely missed Light's head. Aizawa and Mogi were pulling him back from Light as he tried to collect himself. Katsu kept her eyes on Light, wanting her legs to move and do something, but they wouldn't budge.

"Near," Mello said from behind her, "it's over, finally, isn't it?"

"Yup, it is," Near said as he held the blood-soaked scrap of the Death Note in his pale fingers, "I told you we won."

Light lay on the cold cement, soaking in his own blood, his hand twisted in his bangs, panting.

"Katsu--" he gasped, "somebody--"

Katsu started over to him but the sound of a gun being cocked stopped her.

"STOP HER!" Mello yelled as he lunged at the brunette, Katsu doing the same and wrestled the gun form her grip.

Katsu pinned her wrist down, the pistol spinning away from Akasuki's hand. Matt walked over and picked it up before tucking it into his inside coat pocket. Katsu felt her temper rise well above it's usual snapping point and she growled.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU THAT INSANE?!" she screamed, more unpreventable tears spilling down her face and onto Akasuki's palm.

_L, when you told me at the very beginning that working this case would take a lot of sacrifices, this is what you really meant, wasn't it. My loyalty to everyone being tested...having to lose the people that had been there my entire life...L...Mom...Dad...Light...Akasuki...the ones I loved the most...the ones I had looked up to and admired for so long and so much...I never once thought that they would be taken from me...or the remaining people now would be slowly..._Katsu gritted her teeth and let go of Akasuki's wrist, forcing herself to stop crying..._slipping away from me. Am I...being selfish...thinking like this? Is this what I get for being so naive the whole time...and trying to be the one that had to make everything okay..and not realizing how many people I was going to impact, in both a good way and a bad? Is this my...punishment?_

_What do I do now? _Light thought as he forced himself onto all fours, pain from the bullets shooting through his body. _Damn it...this wasn't...supposed to happen..._

Light managed to stand up, gripping his bloody shoulder and stumbled over to the rusty door. Using all the strength he had, Light pushed the door open and fell against the wooden frame.

"HEY! LIGHT!" Aizawa yelled and Mello jumped to his feet.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mello ordered but Light ran out the door as the morning sun's first rays began to make the night shadows vanish.

Katsu jumped to her feet as well, and took a few steps towards the door when Near called to the three of them.

"Mr. Aizawa, Katsu, Mello," Near said, still holding the bloody scrap, "there's no way he still has any of the Death Note. He'll stop eventually."

"Near--" Katsu started to protest but he, once again, cut her off.

"Katsuko, I remember you telling me when we first met that you were in love with Light," the teenager said and to her surprise, everyone looked at her.

_Broadcast it why don't you...ah hell...I have other things to worry about at the moment. I have to get to Light...I have to..._

"Yes, and I still am," she said, "even if Light is Kira, I can't bring myself to hate him. The Light Yagami I fell in love with and the Light Yagami that just ran off are two completely different people. That notebook corrupted his mind, making him think he was a god and he was doing the right thing but still being oblivious to the fact that he was hurting anyone. I know Light knew killing people was a crime, but as he said, he was trying to recreate the world. I guess in a way, there is nothing wrong with that but I am still against Kira, not matter who he turned out to be."

"In that case," Near said as he twisted his white hair around his fore finger, "I'll let you go after him. Aizawa, Mello, give Katsu some time with Light."

"Fine," Mello said and Katsu gave everyone a brief nod before running out the door herself.

**Flash to Light...**

_It's over...I lost the fight..._Light thought as he stumbled around helplessly, _the look on Katsuko's face when she saw me get shot...does that mean her feelings for me are still there?_

_No matter what. I love you, Light, no matter what._

Light felt the air around him become harder to breath in as he gasped and cried at the same time until he had come to the street where he and Katsu had first discussed Kira. The flashback of Katsu holding her hands behind her head so innocently and smiling without a care in the world flashed before his eyes.

_"I have high hopes of L catching him, and if he doesn't I will." _

_I hope you got your wish Katsu..._

_"She's too oblivious or too narrow minded to see what good I am doing..." _

Light continued running and then his mind flashed to when the first time he and Katsu had kissed on her doorstep after they had arrived from their first date. The feeling of never wanting that moment to end flooding through his body, her velvety waves underneath his hands, her soft, heavenly lips pressed against his...the first time she had said I love you to him...then everything had gone downhill after that.

_Misa and her jealousy...seeing the horror stricken look on Katsu's face as I walked away with my arm around Misa's waist...Katsuko getting into the relationship with L...Misa's death...the phone call...the fight...Katsu running to L and choosing him over me...the jealousy, rage and heartbreak I was suffering without her..._

"Light!" Katsu's voice distant and Light looked back but didn't stop.

_Killing L by manipulating Akasuki...Katsu's tears...so many tears and pain for her to go through...we get back together..._

"Light!" Katsu was getting closer and Light felt himself slowing down, the searing pain becoming to much to handle.

Light gulped, feeling his eyes burn and wounds tearing at him as he limped away, Katsu's footsteps getting closer with every second.

_I love her...holding Katsu in my arms...kissing her angelic lips...her hand in mine...the way her body felt against me last night when she had stayed with me..._

Light dropped to his knees, too weak to go on and laid down on the hard concrete sidewalk.

"LIGHT!" Katsuko was next to him now, kneeling beside him, picking him up and cradling his head in her arm, the other hand resting over his slow, beating heart.

"Katsu--ko," Light locked his eyes on the beautiful face looking down at him.

The golden brown eyes filled with worry, the scarlet hair whisking back and around her neck and chin, her soft hands over his heart and in his hair.

"It's okay, Light, I'm here--I'm--here--!" Katsu let out a sob and rested her head on his bloodstained chest, "I could've stopped them from doing this to you--I could have prevented you being--! Light, I am--Light--!"

"Katsu..." Light breathed as the familiar, faint, wonderful scent of rose filled the air around them like a small, peaceful cloud, "I love you, Katsu...even if I caused you pain...I love you..."

"It's okay! Just don't--! Please--! Not you too! I won't be able to--Light! I love you so much, Light! I always will, no matter what, just like I promised," Katsu said as her tears soaked through Light's shirt and mixed in with his blood.

Katsu raised her head and looked into Light's fading eyes before resting her forehead on his. Her hand slid gently from his heart to his collarbone and then to his face. Katsu's light fingertips traced over his face and lips, before Katsu opened her eye again.

"Light, I love you," she said again and turned him slightly before kissing him.

Using everything he had, Light lifted his hand and rested it on the back of Katsu's head, her hair softer now than it had ever been. Her tounge touched his bottom lip and the mint breath tasted so amazing in Light's mouth as he tried to reply as much as he could. The fingers in his hair massaged the back of his head, and the remaining tears dripped off of Katsu's face and onto Light's. He cried as well, the little drops slipping from between his eye lids as Katsu held him so close to her body, he could feel her heart beat.

Katsu pulled away very slowly, but their lips still touched.

"I love you Light," Katsu said once more and he smiled.

"I love you--too," Light's heart gave a jolt and Katsu's breath became faster.

"No matter what Light!" she started crying again as his hand started to slip off of her head.

"No matter what--I'll always be--" another jolt, "in love--with..." a pause as his hand fell back down her shoulder and onto his chest, "you..."

Katsu cried so hard she shook and lifted his hand back up to her face.

"I'll always love you Light, I forgive you! After everything, I still love you! I don't care how twisted people think it is, I love you Light! I love you so much!"

"No matter what--happens--I'll always...and forever be...in love with...you...Kat--" Light's heart stopped and his body went tense for a moment, then limp.

"Light--?!" Katsu started as his eyes began to close.

_I'll always love you._

"Light--!"

_Always love you..._

_"_Light, no! No!! Light!" a faint smile, then the gorgeous brown eyes of the one she loved so dearly, closed.

"_Light_! No! Open your eyes! Don't die, you can't--please don't--Light--! Not here--not now! Light--" Katsu buried her face in his chest, "Light, please don't leave me! Light--!"

Katsu held Light's body close to hers and kissed him again, her sobs uncontrollable.

_No matter what I will always love you._

Those words echoing in her mind, Katsu hugged Light and rested her head on his shoulder as she had done two weeks previously and the morning sun's rays stretched across the sky, signaling the new day had arrived.

**Okay, I know I said this was the last chapter and I made a big deal out of it but...there is no way I can end my story like this. There is a few last minute things I have to include. ^^ Dang, I made myself cry while writing this chapter...T.T and I'm the author for Saint Peter's sake! But yes, I will post one more chapter plus the epilogue because this is just way too sad. No, IT'S NOT OVER YET PEOPLE!! Wow, that was fun, no wonder Kira did that so much...so yes, one more chapter. ^^ Review!!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Wings of a Shinigami

**Okay...THIS is the last chapter. Hmm, was gonna make an epilouge but this chapter will pretty much wrap it up. :D Thanto you again to everyone who has reviewed, read, favorited, and subscribed!!!! Now, the last of the chapterly thank yous to the AWESOME-- SapphireShadowCat, redwood-ribbons, 8yume, Water-Chick-1214, BlackWhite113, Diabolus Kara, XxCrismonXXAngelxX**

**Five Days Later...**

"Hey Katsu, you're still here I see," Matt said as he walked up next to the red head.

"Hi Matty," she greeted, her voice soft and quiet as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Matt sat down next to her and crossed his legs, then lifted his goggles back off his blue eyes.

"It's been quite an experience, hasn't it? This Kira business," he said to her and Katsu closed her eyes.

"Yeah, it has."

Matt sensed the strong, dark despair Katsu was holding in her heart and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's only been five days and I feel like I've lost most of my reasons for living," Katsu whispered and Matt petted her hair.

"It's going to be okay, Katsu, you'll be alright. Keep holding on," he said and Katsu didn't take off the gold cross marking where Light's body was laying.

She sniffled and tears dropped off of her cheeks and onto Matt's jeans. He held her, trying to be a comfort, and Katsu held his hand.

"Matty?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Katsu snuggled her head against Matt's chest like a little sister would do to her older brother then replied.

"You remember how Akasuki is half shinigami right?"

"Yup, that was interesting. Her blood, like, sparkled when she got shot. Even if she hadn't said anything about being half shinigami, I would have known right there she wasn't human. Normal humans...and human really don't bleed sparkly blood," Matt said, referring back to five days ago.

Katsu gave a faint laugh.

"Yeah, that was a very interesting sight. But I have something else to tell you regarding the Death Note that Light still had," Katsu said and Matt's forehead creased.

"Don't tell me you're going to become an owner to the Death Note. All this would have been for nothing," Matt groaned and Katsuko sighed.

"No, that's not what I meant, however, Akasuki told me yesterday when I saw her before she left that Light's Death Note was left for me."

"Which reminds me, why on earth did she betray you like that? She didn't gain a thing from it," Matt said and Katsuko sighed.

"I guess she was thinking that if she helped Kira then, after Near and the rest of us were out of the way, then she would get some kind of reward. I'm pretty positive Light didn't influence that thought upon her since Akasuki tends to dream up things. I can't fully comprehend her betrayal since she did admire me a lot, but, it's my guess. People and opinions change," Katsu said sadly and Matt patted her.

"Well, if Akasuki's that easy, then, you don't need her. But back to the Death Note, why would Light leave it behind for you?"

"I don't know why because I'm not going to use it, nor do I want to, but still, Light left it behind for me," Katsu said and Matt felt thoughtful for a moment.

"Katsu, I'm getting the feeling that you have something to do with Light's death," he said after a brief pause and Katsu's golden brown eyes shot up at him, shock and wonder consuming them.

"What do you mean by that, Matt?"

"Well," Matt rubbed his forehead with his free arm, "Kira had a shinigami, right?"

"Of course."

"Is there anyway Kira could become a shinigami?"

"He would have to beat Near and destroy everyone against him in order to do that," Katsu said and Matt smiled.

"I figured you would say something like that. Now here's my question, is there anyway Kira could become a shinigami without destroying everyone?"

Katsu stared at him, amazed, and then slowly rose to her feet.

"You know me too well."

Matt stood as well and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I haven't known you very long Katsu, but I know this much: you'll do anything to save the people you love the most."

Katsuko bowed her head, and crossed her arms, a gust of wind returning to the area making Matt's bangs fly around his face and Katsu's hair flow like a red river behind her. She thought back to the three minute she had spoken with Ryuk before Matt and Mello had arrived.

***Flashback***

Katsu stood at the end of the street, her phone poised over her mouth as she organized her thoughts on what she was about to do. Just as she had expected, the sound of Ryuk's wings gliding over head made her call out to him and he looked back at her.

"I wonder what she's up to," the shinigami thought to himself as he turned back and landed in front of Katsuko.

"Hello Ryuk," she greeted.

"Hey."

There was a quiet moment then Katsu spoke.

"Ryuk, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you," she said and Ryuk grumbled.

"I figured as much," he muttered, then added, "alright, but it depends on what I have to do."

Katsu's face got a mixed look of pride and determination on it as her eyebrows cocked and she looked to the side before continuing.

"I want you to make Light a shinigami."

"WHAT?! I can't do that!" Ryuk cried, totally floored and Katsu quizzically studied him.

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing," Ryuk said, "if you think he's bad with killing people now, imagine him with all the powers of a shinigami. For as smart as you are, I would think this has to be the dumbest thing you've even considered."

Katsu's eyebrows raised and they studied each other a minute before she defended herself.

"I have thought about what I am requesting very seriously and thoroughly, and I have also come to the conclusion that Light's way of thinking may just change a bit if he does see what it's like to be a god. But," Katsu took a deep breath before continuing, "I only want you to do this if Light gets defeated by Near. If Light wins, forget I even asked."

"What's in it for me?"

"Would you trust Light as a shinigami? Answer honestly," Katsu asked, ignoring his question.

Ryuk thought for a moment, and then he figured that if Light really did become a God of Death, then the way he thought of the world would change a little bit. He definitely wouldn't be able to kill criminals the same way he did now, no one in the Shinigami World would allow it. In time, Light's attitude would change, and since the Shinigami World was a big mess, knowing Light, he'd forget about recreating Earth and try to fix the Shinigami World.

"Now that I have considered it for longer than a split second, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Light's attitude would gradually change as time went on and he'd still be able to be with you," Ryuk said and Katsu questioned him with her eyes.

_She hasn't figured that part out yet...then I guess when she does, Akasuki will explain about Light leaving his Death Note behind for Katsu...it's almost as if he knew she would do this, or the least he was doing is hope Katsu would change her mind and recreate the world for him. If she used his Death Note, he could be with her, and when Katsu's Time came, he'd have the power to make her a shinigami in exchange for something he wanted from her. Love is an interesting thing..._

"You'll figure it out. Anyway, like I asked before, what's in it for me? This is a big favor to ask, and it definantly won't be free," Ryuk said after his train of thought ended.

"I will give you half of my remaining life span, more than half if that isn't enough. I just don't want Light to die, I'm...very selfish thinking that way, and I'm being totally outrageous by asking of this favor, but, I'm not letting Light die if there is a way I can prevent him from being thrown into Nothing."

"So basically you want to interfere with the path he chose at his own will and save him from a fate he knew about from the very beginning? Light chose this way of life on his own and he has also caused you a lot of heartache. Are you sure you're willing to throw away half of your life for him?" Ryuk asked.

Katsu watched the cement as a few dead leaves as well as a few fresh did cartwheels in front of her beat up sneakers.

"I know what I'm doing. I want to save Light from that Nothing and by the way you're talking to me, I know I can. Will you make that deal with me? If Light gets defeated by Near, I want you to make him a shinigami in exchange for half of my remaining life span," Katsu awaited the answer and Ryuk rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright," he said finally, "I'll do it."

***End Flashback***

"I couldn't just let him die, I love him way too much and I'm too selfish to let go of Light," Katsu said, a half smile spreading across her face, "even though he put me through so much and hurt so many people, there is still that part of him that remains caring and the Light Yagami that was so innocent. He died thinking he did the right thing, as did L and I personally think that makes them very alike. Both thought they were justice, both died thinking they were doing the right thing."

"And," Matt added as he looked up at the sky, "they both have the honor of saying you loved them."

Katsu felt a rush of emotion go through her body and she looked back at the beautiful crosses marking both L and Light's graves. She smiled as she studied them, L's being one over from Light's, and then a warm sensation came over her face as she turned her eyes to the two visions standing behind the golden cross. L was smiling as was Light, his hands in his jean pockets. Light had black shinigami wings and lipped the word, "Soon" to her. Katsu's eyes fogged up as she smiled at both of them, and brushed the tears aside. The visions vanished, and Matt put his arm around her shoulders.

"You saw them, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I saw L and Light both."

Matt pulled her into a warm hug, and Katsu let the last of her tears drip away onto the lush grass.

"They have the honor of saying you loved them, and you still do," Matt repeated, and Katsu tightened her arms around him.

"And I carry the pride of being able to have them both in my life," Katsuko said, "I will never regret loving either one of them."

She pulled away from Matt, and he gently brushed the remaining tears from her face with his thumb.

"Shall we go then, Katsuko?" he asked and the red head nodded.

Matt gave her a smile and let his arm rest around her shoulders once more as Katsu took one last look at the two glittering crosses with the red roses growing at the bases. Smiling to herself, Katsu turned away and left the cemetery, her best friend at her side, and the brilliant, golden sun shining down on her face.

**The End!! Aw, now I'm sad. ;.; I loved writing this story so much and I am rather curious if anyone would mind me writing a sequel. I'm pondering the idea, but, I need opinions. I don't want to ruin a good story, so if you're up for a sequel let me know. :D Tell me what you thought and I'll be posting more fan fictions very soon!! ^^ Thank you guys so very much for all the support, I can't tell you how grateful I am for it!!! ^^ Love you guys, and I'll be writing more fan fictions very soon. Bye for now and Thank you so much again to EVERYBODY!! -many hugs-**

**~SilverNightRain08 Disclaimer (which I should have put at the beginning of the story but whatever): I do not own Death Note or any of the characters except for Katsuko, Akasuki and the Kogas. (They were mentioned at the very beginning.)**


End file.
